Digidestined Unite!
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: A new force has created its own Digital World. But unknown to each group another two has been called to explore this new world. A crossover between the first four seasons of Digimon. WARNING! This story has Yaoi type feelings.
1. Arc 1 Arrival: The E-Mail

Author's Notes

Hello to all Fan-Fiction readers. Here is my first story on this site.

I would like to thank Shara Raizel for the inspiration for this story. I personally would never have thought of combining digimon seasons. Shara, if my ideas start to become too close to your plotline, please let me know and I will change it so.

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Apart from Felisha. (And only her name is mentioned).

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>The sun rose over Odaiba, gently telling the sleeping population 'It's time to get up'. In one apartment building, a brown-haired boy was snoring the morning away.<p>

A gentle knocking at his door did absolutely nothing. The door slowly creaked open. A girl with short brown hair and fairer skin than the sleeping tanned boy peered around the corner.

She sighed as she saw the state of her brother's room. Old clothes were thrown over the floor. Books were left open on the computer desk and if she were being completely honest, the room could do with a little air freshener.

She tiptoed to the sleeping form of her brother. She raised her hands and slapped them together.

The boy snapped awake, jolting up. He looked around and saw the cause of his abrupt awakening.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Nearly eight o'clock." She replied. "If you sleep any later, we're going to be late."

He pulled himself out of bed. "Kari, I'm up. Now get out so I can get dressed."

"I'm giving you ten minutes Tai." Kari warned.

Tai looked around his room to decide where to start. He gathered some clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

Kari had already eaten her breakfast and was now watching the television while she waited for Tai to get ready. The phone began to ring and Kari immediately jumped up to answer it.

"Kamiya residence." She answered.

"Kari?" asked a male voice.

Kari instantly recognised the voice. "TK? What's wrong?"

"Can I come over to talk?"

"Sure, but don't forget about the meeting today." Kari reminded him.

"That's why I want to come over straight away."

Kari nodded, knowing TK couldn't see her. "Ok, get over here as soon as you can."

Kari put the phone down as someone knocked at the front door. Tai stepped out of the bathroom in his new blue jeans and white t-shirt and walked to the front door. He opened it to reveal a blonde-haired boy in a white hat, lime green shorts and a dark green jacket.

"Hey TK." Tai smiled.

"Hey Tai, can I come in?" he asked.

Kari popped from behind Tai. "Were you outside when you phoned?"

"Walking up the stairs."

Tai and Kari stepped aside and TK walked in. Kari led him to the couch while Tai went into the kitchen to get TK a can of pop.

"Ok TK, what's the problem?" asked Kari.

TK opened his mouth, and then closed it, standing up. "Sorry, it's a mistake being here."

TK headed straight for the front door but a tanned hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around and saw Tai looking at him. "Sorry Teeks, you came here for a reason." Tai reminded him. "Is it anything to do with Davis?"

TK looked at Tai. "How?"

"He keeps calling here asking if we've seen you. He thinks you're avoiding him." Kari replied.

TK sat down in front of the door. "I'm not avoiding him, it's just…I can't stop thinking about what happened last year."

"When we defeated MaloMyotismon?" asked Kari.

TK nodded. "Remember when he put us in those illusions?" Kari nodded. "Well, I never thought about it then, but lately, I've been thinking about how Davis came to get me and not Kari."

"Does it matter who Davis went after?" Tai asked.

"But I thought I would have been the last person Davis would go after." TK sighed.

"Maybe he couldn't trust himself to go after Kari?" suggested Tai.

"But he could have gone after Ken or Cody." TK replied. "He would have even gone after Yolei!"

Kari placed a hand on TK's shoulder. "TK, your friendship with Davis has grown. Maybe when he went after you, it was just showing how much he felt for you."

TK looked at Kari. "Thanks. Anyway, about today, when's Mimi getting in?"

Tai looked at the clock. "She's arriving in an hour. Matt's dad is giving a few of us a lift to meet her."

"How many?" Kari asked.

"Well, including Mimi, he can only fit another seven, so I'm going to go ahead to the park with Kari to meet Ken, Joe and Cody." Tai said, grabbing his coat.

TK looked up. "Why wasn't I told about the ride to meet Mimi?"

"That's what Davis has been trying to call you about." Kari sighed.

"When are they meeting?" asked TK.

"Five minutes at Matt's place." Tai replied.

"I'll never make it in time." TK sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Tai smiled. "I'll call Matt and tell him you had to see Kari about a homework assignment."

"Just tell him the truth." TK said. "Matt rumbled me about Davis already. But tell him to use the homework excuse." Tai agreed and quickly called Matt.

Matt put the phone down and turned to face his guests; Sora, Yolei, Izzy and Davis.

"Sorry guys, TK's going with Tai and Kari to wait at the park."

"It's because I'm here." Davis sighed.

"Davis, that can't be the reason." Izzy protested.

Davis nodded. "He's trying to avoid me." A hand connected with Davis' cheek. He followed the hand back to Yolei. "What was that for?" he screamed.

Yolei thought for a second. "Listen Davis. He is not trying to avoid you. He's just trying to figure things out."

"Like what?"

Matt quickly inputted before Yolei could answer. "Come on guys. My dad should be here by now."

Matt ushered everyone out of his apartment quickly. He grabbed Yolei's arm so she would she behind.

"What is it Matt?" Yolei asked.

"Listen Yolei, don't mention anything about what TK's thinking to Davis." He warned her. "If Davis finds out TK can't stop thinking about him rescued by Davis from MaloMyotismon, it could make things even weirder between them."

Yolei nodded in understanding. "Ok, but you know I was trying to help, right?"

Matt smiled. "Of course I do. It's just you can help by trying to distract Davis unless he starts to figure things out. Then you can send him my way."

Twenty minutes later and Hiroaki Ishida, who was Matt and TK's dad, had turned off the engine of his mini-van at the airport car park. He turned to Matt, "Do you know what gate your friend's arriving?"

"Yes dad." Matt sighed. "Come on guys, we've got ten minutes before her plane arrives."

Everyone piled out of the van. Hiroaki smiled as his son walked away. A ringing sound filled the air. He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Felisha, it's been a while."

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the aeroplane and into Odaiba airport felt somehow relaxing to Mimi Tachikawa.<p>

Once out of the runway, she stretched her arms and looked around. She frowned when couldn't see anyone she knew, particularly a large head of brown hair. After getting her bags, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and saw the smiling face of Yolei.

"Hi guys." Mimi smiled back. Matt grabbed Mimi's bags and led her outside. "So, what's the plan?"

"First, we get your bags to my house." Sora replied. "That way we don't take them to the park."

Mimi smiled. She dug into the one bag that she carried. She pulled out three packages. "Matt, Sora, Izzy, I made you all something from the good old days."

Since Matt couldn't open his parcel, Sora opened it for him. On a piece of string was a gold pendant with a small blue clay rectangle inside a glass slot.

"Mimi, this is a tag." Sora gasped.

"Each with everyone's crest." Mimi added. "And for the second generation, I made them each a storage box." She gave Yolei and Davis their presents.

Yolei opened her gift. Yolei could see instantly that the base was a four bladed shuriken from the Digi-egg of Sincerity. Swirled around the box were grey and leaf-green streaks of colour. Mimi decided to make handles from the wings on the Digi-egg of Love.

"Wow Mimi, I love it." Yolei smiled.

Davis had to ask something. "Mimi, what did you get for Ken? He doesn't have a Digi-egg and you haven't seen his crest."

She tapped her nose. "That's my surprise."

At the park, TK was sitting under a large tree. '_What am I doing? He went after one of his friends. That's all it is!_'

He looked up when he heard his name mentioned. Kari was standing over him. "What is it Kari?"

"The others are here." She sighed. "Seriously TK, will you just ask why he chose you?"

"What's going on over here?" asked a concerned voice. TK looked up and saw his brother's face. "TK, are you alright?" TK slowly nodded. "Come on, Mimi's got a present for you."

This intrigued TK, so he walked to the group. It had been a while since all twelve of the Odaiba digidestined were together.

He sat down between Kari and Matt. Looking around, he noticed Izzy was on his computer, occasionally looking up.

"Come on Izzy, I'm only here for a week. Can't you put the computer away?" moaned Mimi.

"Not yet Mimi. I don't recognise this E-Mail address." Izzy replied.

"What does that mean?" asked Cody.

Izzy looked up. "It means that this could be from the Digital world."

Everyone went wide-eyed. Ken, who was sitting next to Izzy began suggesting computer algorithms to try to find the source.

Mimi had already handed everyone their presents. Ken was touched by the present he received, as it was a picture of all twelve of them. She had asked Izzy to make the image and send it to her so she could frame it in a personalised frame with his digimon partner, Wormmon, in the top right hand corner. Had they not known it was fake, no-one would have been able to tell.

The twelve had split off into smaller groups of Cody helping Ken and Izzy with Joe acting as an ear for them to voice their suspicions. Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei were catching up with gossip and other things, which left Tai and Matt to try to get TK to actually acknowledge Davis.

TK was trying very hard to avoid his gaze. Tai and Matt walked away. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Tai." Matt sighed. "The only thing I can think of is to get them in the digital world. No matter what problems we have, we always seem to be able solve them there."

Back at the tree, "Please look at me." Davis pleaded. TK was turning whichever way Davis wasn't there. Davis grabbed TK's shoulders and forced him to look. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing." TK replied, quietly.

Davis backed away slightly. "Have I said or done something?"

TK decided it was now or never. "You came after me."

"What?" asked a confused Davis.

Izzy called out. "Guys, get over here, we've cracked the E-Mail!"

With a perfect excuse, TK ran over to Izzy to find out about the E-Mail. Everyone gathered around.

Izzy showed what the E-Mail translated as,

'Dear Digidestined,

I wish I could contact you on lighter days but sadly, I cannot.  
>There is a situation that requires your attention. A powerful force<br>has created another digital world. But I don't know how or why. I  
>am working with others to determine the enemy's identity. I<br>would like the twelve of you to investigate this new digital world.

Regards,  
>Gennai'<p>

"A new digital world?" asked Tai, already making the decision to go.

"Could be dangerous." warned Joe.

"Sounds full of adventure." Davis added.

"It would be nice to learn about it." Izzy thought.

"I say we go." Sora suggested.

"As long as my friends are going, count me in." Matt inputted.

"You can also count on little old Mimi." sang Mimi.

"You're not leaving me here." Cody ordered.

"Are you going as well Yolei?" Ken questioned.

"Yes I'm going." Yolei voiced her opinion. "Try to stop me."

"Can we do it?" TK asked.

"Just remember who we are." Kari smiled.

"We're the digidestined!" they cheered.

* * *

><p>That's the first chapter, let me know how you like it. Chapters 2-5 to follow shortly.<p> 


	2. Arc 1 Arrival: Birthday Bash

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Running down the streets in Shibuya was an easy task for Takuya Kanbara. The streets were fortunately empty since he was racing faster than he had done before. By his opinion anyway.<p>

"Oh man, I'm going to be late." He moaned. "Why am I always running late?"

He looked at his phone, he had ten minutes to arrive. He knew he had to go at least four more blocks before he reached his destination.

Turning the third corner, he saw a familiar looking shoulder-length haired boy. "Koji!" he called.

The boy stopped and turned around. "There's no point in running Takuya. You've still got thirty minutes before the party."

Takuya looked at him, then looked at his phone. "Okay, this time I'm letting her get away with moving the time forward on my phone."

Koji smiled. "Come on, Koichi's meeting us there with Zoe."

Takuya and Koji both walked in unison to their joint destination. They reached a small house with flowers in the front garden.

Koji turned to his companion. "You ready for this?"

Takuya tugged on his red and white checked shirt. "I hope so."

Together, they walked to the front door. Takuya gulped and pressed the doorbell.

"Don't be so nervous." Koji sighed.

"I can't help it." Takuya complained.

Koji was about to say something when the front door opened to reveal a blonde haired girl wearing a sparkling violet dress.

Takuya smiled. "Hi Zoe, how are you?"

Zoe smiled back. "I'm fine Taky. What about you and the lone wolf?"

Koji pouted. "I've told you a thousand times not to call me the lone wolf." He walked past Zoe and into the house.

Takuya and Zoe looked at each other. "Let's not spoil his day. We'll tell them tomorrow."

Zoe nodded in agreement. "He's really happy. This is going to break his heart."

"That's why we're waiting until tomorrow."

Another figure emerged from the house wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans. "Come on Z, get your boyfriend in here so the party can start!"

"We're coming JP!" she sighed.

JP turned around as Zoe and Takuya shared a look. They entered the house to be greeted by the other occupants. There was Koji's twin, Koichi. They were opposites in personalities. Where Koji tried to keep his distance, Koichi welcomes conversation and engaged in activities.

There was Tommy Himi, the youngest member of their group of friends. It was also his twelfth birthday. He always admired Takuya for his bravery.

There were two extra guests at the party. Tommy's older brother Yutaka was there just to chaperone Tommy and because this was the only time he could see his brother since he was still settling into his new job as a technical assistant.

The final guest was Takuya's own younger brother Shinya. Shinya ended up in the same class as Tommy and since Tommy recognised the name 'Kanbara', he became friends with Shinya.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get this party started!" Takuya insisted. Everyone moaned at Takuya's comment.

Yutaka walked to a stereo. "Let's get some music playing." Yutaka turned on the stereo and music began to play through the house.

Takuya walked into the kitchen to get a drink. He took a long gulp of water.

"Takuya?" asked a young voice. He turned around to see Tommy standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

Takuya smiled. "Of course I'm okay buddy."

Tommy inched closer to him. "Takuya, I know you well enough to know when you're putting on a brave face."

Takuya laughed slightly. "Any chance you'll believe me?" Tommy shook his head. Takuya looked back at the party. "We were going to wait until tomorrow to tell you guys this."

Tommy was very concerned. "Takuya, what is it? You can tell me."

"Promise me you won't tell Zoe, ok?" Tommy nodded. "Well, the thing is, Zoe and I…"

"Takuya, a word?" interrupted Zoe.

"Tommy wants to know what's bothering me." Takuya said.

Zoe glared at Takuya. "And you were going to tell him? And today as well?"

Tommy stood in-between the two. "Zoe, don't be mad with him. I asked him."

Zoe crossed her arms. "Tommy, not today."

Tommy ran behind her and blocked the doorway. "Yes today. I'm not letting you out until you tell me what's wrong."

Takuya and Zoe looked at each other. They looked at Tommy. Tommy was determined to not let them go.

Takuya gulped. "Tommy, we broke up."

Tommy's eyes widened. "What?"

Zoe sighed. "We broke up. Tommy, I'm sorry. We were planning on telling you all tomorrow."

"But we didn't want you to find out today." Takuya added. "We didn't want to ruin your birthday."

Tommy wrapped an arm around both of them. "Knowing you kept something from me would keep me from enjoying my party anyway."

"So you're okay with this?" Zoe asked.

Tommy nodded. "I liked it when you were together. Just stay friends. Please." He begged.

Takuya and Zoe looked at each other. "We were better as just friends anyway."

Tommy wiped a tear that had found its way out of his eye. He left the room. Zoe was about to leave when Takuya pulled her back. "Don't tell him the reason why we're breaking up."

Zoe looked Takuya straight in the eye. "That's for you to do."

A warm breeze suddenly blew through the kitchen. "Did you feel that?" asked Zoe.

"Feel what?"

"There was a breeze." Zoe said, rubbing her arms.

Takuya shook his head. "Sorry Zoe. I didn't' feel anything."

Zoe was left nervous about what had just happened. It didn't ease her that Takuya didn't feel anything.

She joined the rest of the party to find Koji telling JP that there was no way something that wasn't plugged in could give him an electric shock.

"Koji, what's going on?" she asked.

"JP thinks a remote gave him an electric shock." Koji replied, slightly taunting him.

"I know I was shocked." JP insisted. "I even saw yellow sparks of electricity."

Koji walked away to talk to Takuya. Tommy was playing card games with Shinya, Yutaka and Koichi.

"JP, I believe you." Zoe stated.

JP looked at her. "Yeah right."

"JP, I said I believe you." she insisted. "in the kitchen just now, I felt a breeze but Takuya didn't feel a thing."

"So?"

"I don't know." Zoe said. "I have a feeling it's important." Koji bumped into Zoe. "Watch where you're going Koji!"

"Sorry, I swear the light got too bright for me." Koji apologised.

Koichi walked to the group of three. "Is it just me or was it dark just now?"

Zoe thought for a minute. "Wind, thunder, light and dark."

The boys looked at her. "You don't think…?"

"It's a possibility we can't ignore Koichi."

"But the portal was closed for good." Koji insisted.

"Yeah but remember what was said. 'If we are fated to meet again, then we shall.' I may not be remembering correctly but that's the gist." JP recalled.

"We need to talk with Takuya and Tommy." Koji suggested.

After discussing their experiences, they found Takuya was feeling unusually warm, which was why he went straight for a drink of water. Tommy was feeling slightly cold but figured it was because he was in a pair of shorts and wearing a t-shirt.

"So that's fire and ice also." Zoe thought.

"Our elements have contacted us." Takuya realised.

"So does that mean that the portal has opened up?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Takuya answered.

"But if each of us had an experience with our element then there is a strong possibility that we could be being called." Koji reasoned.

The house phone rang. They walked into the living room as Yutaka turned to them. "Tommy, it's for you."

Tommy walked to the phone. "Hello?"

"We need your help again. Travel to Shibuya Station." A female voice instructed.

Tommy recognised the voice. "Ophanimon?" he whispered.

"Hurry to Shibuya Station." The voice repeated.

Tommy put the phone down. Seven pairs of eyes looked at him. "Wrong number." He said. "They wanted someone called Tommy but the one they want has a different last name."

Yutaka took Shinya into the kitchen to get a snack. Everyone else gathered around Tommy. He quickly told them about the phone call.

"Shibuya station huh?" Takuya asked. "Let's go."

"How are we going to sneak out?" asked JP.

Tommy walked to the kitchen. Yutaka was reaching for a plate on the top shelf. He used his hands to tell the others to go quickly. Tommy quickly wrote a note to Yutaka and ran to the front door.

The six friends ran to the train station near Tommy's house. After getting their tickets, they quickly got on the first train that would take them to Shibuya Station.

Tommy's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller id. Yutaka.

"Hello?" he answered as calmly as possible.

"Tommy, where are you?" Yutaka screamed down the phone.

"I'm on a train to Shibuya." Tommy replied as though it was obvious.

"What are you doing on a train to Shibuya?" Yutaka asked.

"I've got something to do."

"Are you with the Takuya and the others?"

"Yes."

"Put Takuya on the phone." Yutaka instructed.

Tommy slowly handed the phone to Takuya. "Hello?"

"Takuya, why are you on a train?" asked his younger brother.

"Shinya, I thought Yutaka was on the phone."

"We're in his car." Shinya explained. "We're on our way to Shibuya station to get you."

Takuya closed the phone slowly and gave it back to Tommy.

"I think we've got a problem."

* * *

><p>Chapters two, four, and seven have been updated with the following change. Zoë is now being written as Zoe.<p> 


	3. Arc 1 Arrival: Ryo's Confession

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>He walked down the street in his pale green jumper. Heading to the local park, he turned left to be run into by a boy wearing a visor. Pushing the other boy off of him, he got a look at the face. "Kazu, watch where you're going."<p>

Kazu looked up and blushed. "Sorry Ryo."

Ryo stood up and put his hands on his hips. "What's the hurry anyway?"

"Takato says there's something important to tell us. He's meeting everyone at Guilmon's place."

Ryo shrugged his shoulders and walked with Kazu to Guilmon's place, which was just a stone room with a steel gate.

Kazu looked at Ryo, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Ryo, are you alright?"

Ryo nodded. "Yes. I'm alright. I'm just worried about Henry. I don't think he's ever forgiven his father for the Juggernaut."

"It was a shame about the consequences." sighed Kazu.

Ryo nodded. "I think the only thing keeping him from absolutely abandoning his father is Suzie and the belief Takato has that we'll see our digimon again."

"Maybe that's why he wants to meet us. There's a portal at Guilmon's place." Kazu smiled.

Ryo shook his head. "I doubt it."

Kazu put his arms behind his head. "Come on Ryo, I'm trying to look for the reason. It could be anything."

"But it's no use getting your hopes up for something that could be small like he found out about a new super rare digimon card." Ryo pointed out.

"There's a new super rare digimon card?" Kazu asked, missing the point.

Ryo sighed. '_How did this guy get Guardromon as a partner? He can't focus on anything. I only hope he pays attention to what I have to tell the group._'

They arrived at the stairs to the stone room. Only three other children were sat on the stairs.

Kazu shouted, whilst waving his arms. "Jeri, how are you doing?"

Jeri looked up. "Hi Kazu. Did Takato call you too?"

He nodded. "Yep. I saw Ryo on the way so I figured he should be here too."

"Well, when Takato called me, I was looking after Ai and Mako. I asked if it was about the digimon. He said if I see any of the tamers, bring them here, so I had to bring them." Jeri explained.

"Did you see anyone on your way?" asked Ryo.

"No. I called for Rika but she was out with her mother. Her grandmother said she'd pass on the message."

"That only leaves Kenta, Henry and Suzie." Kazu said, counting off his fingers.

"So you can count." said a sarcastic voice, teasing.

They turned around to see a girl in jeans and a white, light-blue t-shirt. Jeri smiled whilst Kazu sulked. "That's mean Rika."

Rika walked towards the group. "So, any idea what goggle-boy wants?" They shook their heads. Rika noticed the twins sat with Jeri. "Not to sound mean, but why are Ai and Mako here?"

"Takato wants the Tamers to meet him here." Kazu answered.

Rika nodded. Even though they were young, Ai and Mako were the joint Tamers of their digimon partner, Impmon.

Ryo took in a sharp inhale. "Guys before anyone else gets here, there's something I have to tell you all." When all eyes rested on him, he felt self-conscious. "Guys, it's about when I was in the digital world."

"What is it?" pressured Rika.

"I wasn't just in our digital world. I was in another." He said.

"What?" asked Kazu.

"Are you joking or something?" Rika wondered.

"No." Ryo shook his head. "I can't remember it well. It's like a dream. But I always remember the fact that there was another human, a digimon and Millenniummon."

Kazu gasped. "Are you sure? Millenniummon?"

Ryo nodded. "Once I saw him on a card, the few memories I have now came flooding back to me."

"What's Millenniummon?" asked Mako.

Ryo looked at the young Tamer. "Millenniummon was a very tough digimon. Just the fact that he was around was a danger to the digital world. I think he was to be my partner, but he had too much power, he couldn't handle it."

"So that's why you tried to keep Cyberdramon in check?" asked Rika.

Ryo nodded. "I was afraid I'd lose him to some overpowered digimon."

Everyone agreed, especially Jeri. "I understand."

Rika and Kazu looked down; remembering when Jeri lost her partner Leomon to an overpowered digimon called Beelzemon, who had become Ai and Mako's partner Impmon, after he had given up the power he was given.

"That's not all I have to tell you." Ryo whimpered. Jeri looked at Ryo, hearing his whimper.

"But Impmon's different now." Ai said.

"Yes he is." Inputted a new voice.

There stood before them were Henry Wong and his younger sister, Suzie.

"Hi Henry, seen any sign of Kenta or Takato?" Kazu questioned.

He shook his head. "Is this to do with his hope of seeing the digimon again?"

"Probably." Rika stated. "I'm surprised you brought Suzie along. You never wanted her to be part of the digital world anyway."

"Yeah, but after Juggernaut, I had to be more lenient, I let her play on my digimon game as a Lopmon to lessen the pain but I don't think it's working too good. As soon as she reaches character select, she starts crying, but lately, she's been holding off on the crying."

"Henry, why are we here?" asked Suzie.

"Because Takato wants everyone to be here." Henry replied. Suzie walked to Jeri and sat with her, Ai and Mako.

"Have you heard what he wants to talk to us about?" Ryo asked.

"No. I just know that he wants everyone to meet him here." Henry replied.

"This better not be a waste of time." Rika sighed.

"Takato wouldn't arrange to get everyone here if it wasn't important." Henry thought.

Everyone agreed with Henry's statement. Takato always rallied everyone around but if it wasn't important, he would suggest meeting up. But if it was very important, he would insist everyone show up. Just like today.

"Hey guys!" called a familiar voice.

Arriving now were the final two members of their group, Kenta and Takato. Takato was wearing his yellow goggles. The first time since Juggernaut.

"You're wearing your goggles?" asked Jeri.

Takato nodded confidently.

"Is this why you dragged me from the digimon marathon?" Kenta complained.

"Kenta, I'm sure you want to see your friend." Takato smirked.

Kenta looked around. "My friends are here Takato."

Takato shook his head. "Not these friends."

Everyone was getting a little tired of Takato's riddles.

"Takato, there's a rumour among us that this could be something to do with the digimon." Henry said. "Is this true?"

"Remember when we went to the digital world?" Takato smirked.

* * *

><p>Chapter three updated. It was just one small case of a capital letter, absolutely NO CHANGE TO THE PLOT!<p> 


	4. Arc 1 Arrival: The Gathering

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>"Yes Takato, we remember going to the digital world." Jeri answered the previous question.<p>

"Well, then that's the key." He smiled.

"What are you talking about goggle-brains?" asked Rika.

"Follow me." Takato said.

The nine children followed Takato up the stairs and into the stone room.

Takato stood aside as the others looked inside and saw small white lights at the back of the room.

"What's that?" Ai asked.

"That's an entrance to the digital world." Rika explained. "If we go through that, we can see the digimon again. Renamon, Lopmon, even Impmon."

"So what are we waiting for?" Kazu asked, stepping up to the portal.

Henry grabbed Kazu's collar and pulled him back. "Not so fast."

"What?" Kazu asked.

"We're talking about heading into the digital world without any digimon to protect us." Ryo reminded him.

"So?" asked Kazu. "Kenta and I went into the digital world without digimon."

"Yeah but the rest of us did have digimon." Rika added.

"I say we go back." Kenta cautiously said.

Everyone turned to him. "What are you talking about?" asked Henry.

"I think we should go." He replied. "If the portal is here, then there could be a reason."

Kazu agreed with Kenta. "Yeah, on the show whenever a portal to the digital world opened up, there was always an important reason."

Takato nodded. "Exactly, I know I'm always wishing to see Guilmon but when this portal appeared, the first thing I thought was 'Yes, I'm going to see Guilmon'." Takato took on a more serious tone. "But then I thought, if I see Guilmon again, then I knew I would have to fight something. I couldn't fight it alone. I need everyone's help."

"But what can I do?" asked Jeri. "I don't have Leomon."

"You're still important Jeri." Rika consoled. "You're the only one who can tell Takato when he's wrong and not have him realise it." Jeri smiled.

She nodded. She walked over to Kazu. "I'm going. If only to try to keep you guys out of trouble.

Ai and Mako walked over to Jeri, having already decided to go to see Impmon. Kenta joined the group, as did Takato and Suzie. Henry joined the group, saying "If Suzie's going, then there's no way she's going without me." That only left Rika and Ryo.

Rika sighed and walked to the group of eight. "Fine, I'll go. Besides, I'm not going to let you guys go and meet your digimon without my reuniting with Renamon."

Everyone looked at Ryo, the lone Tamer. He raised his hands and smirked. "I guess you're not going unless I go anyway." He joined the group and they all walked through the portal, ready for the digital world. A shadow saw this and followed them through the portal.

* * *

><p>In Odaiba, Joe was packing a large bag with first-aid equipment when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Joe, it's Tai. Have you packed everything you need?"

"Yes. I just have to stop by Sora's to pick her and Mimi up, then we're going over to Izzy's."

"I'm going with Kari to get Davis. Everyone else is already at Izzy's." Tai explained.

"Alright Tai, see you there."

Joe put the phone down and looked around. He picked up the bag and left the apartment.

Putting his bag in the boot of his new car, he heard someone shout his name. Turning around, he saw a burgundy-haired girl running towards him. He sighed. "Hi Jun."

"Joe, have you seen Davis?"

"He's at his place."

Jun shook her head. "No he's not. He left saying he had to go somewhere."

"He could have gone to Izzy's." Joe suggested. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

Jun handed him a bag. "Davis asked me to give this to someone but I can't work it out."

Joe looked in the bag. "A present?"

"I heard Davis muttering in his room about giving it to them but never working up the courage." Jun sighed.

Joe read the envelope.

'To The Hope Of My Life'

Joe put the envelope back in the bag and put it with his first-aid bag. He got in his car and drove to Sora's house.

Mimi had brought a large bag for any necessities that could be needed. Luckily for her, she could use it for the trip to the digital world.

Sora grabbed a torch and some cooking fuel. Anything that could be used to generate heat and cook some food.

"Sora, what's in this closet?" asked Mimi.

Sora looked in the closet. She smiled. "Oh, these are some tents I've been saving for a large camping trip."

Mimi looked at Sora. "How would you feel about using these tents for the digital world?"

"It would beat roughing it in the wilderness." Sora relented.

A knocking sound filled Sora's apartment. The door was opened by Sora to reveal Joe. "Just a minute Joe. Mimi's just packing the last things up now."

Joe sighed. "Outfits?"

Mimi left the guest room with two bags. "Yeah right Joe. I was just packing a few tents." Joe grabbed the bags of tents from Mimi and led the two to his car.

Ten minutes later and the three digidestined were knocking on Izzy's front door. Izzy let them in and led them to his bedroom. It was a little cramped with everyone in. A minute later and Tai, Kari and Davis arrived.

Everyone was loaded down with supplies. Joe gave Davis the bag Jun handed him. Davis blushed and hid the bag in his jacket.

Izzy was typing away on his computer. "Ok guys, all I know is what you know. It's a new digital world, so I can't say about where we'll end up." He looked around at the eleven other occupants. "Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded. "Gennai told me that it will take all six D-3's to open it. He also mentioned that we'll meet our digimon there too."

Everyone arranged themselves so the second generation of digidestined were at the front. Everyone held out their digivices and a bright blue light shone. No-one noticed all the supplies fall to the floor or the witness that was pulled through the computer also…

* * *

><p>At Shibuya station, Takuya and co. had arrived. Wanting to avoid Yutaka and Shinya, they rushed to get to the right platform, as instructed to when they arrived.<p>

"Which way do we go?" asked Tommy.

"This way." JP answered. "Come on."

Everyone hurried after JP. "I hope he knows where to go."

"He seems confident enough Zoe. I say we go with him." Koichi said, panting.

Following JP down a flight of stairs, Koichi slowed down, remembering the last time he ran down a flight of stairs.

Now JP had no idea where to go. A beeping from Takuya's phone drew their attention. "Take the elevator to the basement."

They looked at each other and entered the elevator. Zoe pressed the elevator button to the basement.

The elevator began to move. "So we're going to the digital world?"

"Why else would we be doing this?" Koji asked.

"A day trip?" suggested Takuya. For that comment, Takuya received four pairs of glaring eyes and a smack in the back of the head. Rubbing his head he said, "It was a reasonable suggestion."

"Is this elevator picking up speed?" Koichi asked.

Takuya and Koji looked around. There was only one rail. "Tommy, grab the rail." Koji ordered.

Tommy did as instructed. Zoe also grabbed the rail. The other four just leaned against the sides. The elevator sped up. Zoe was regretting wearing a dress today.

The elevator stopped suddenly, taking everyone by surprise. The doors opened to reveal a station terminal. They climbed out and headed down the stairs. There were five trains in the station.

"Which train do we catch?" asked JP.

"Take your pick?" suggested Koichi.

Everyone agreed. Takuya and Koichi picked the same train, while Koji, Zoe, Tommy and JP each picked separate trains.

Once on board, the doors shut and the carriages began to roll down the tracks. None of them noticed a sixth train pull into the station for two passengers…

* * *

><p>Chapters two, four, and seven have been updated with the following change. Zoë is now being written as Zoe.<p> 


	5. Arc 1 Arrival: New Faces Part 1

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>The darkness gave way to small slits of light that revealed a small rock wall. Reaching up to his head, he felt a pair of goggles causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. He sat up, taking in his surroundings.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked no-one in particular.

Pushing himself to his feet, he found himself in a cave entrance. He walked to the edge of the cave to find it was in a forest.

"This is weird."

"Anyone ever tell you not to mutter?" Said a voice. "It makes it harder for me to eavesdrop."

The goggle-wearer turned his head and saw a blue-eyed boy wearing a hat. "TK?"

"Yes Davis. It's me." TK sighed.

Davis walked to TK. "Any idea what area this is?"

TK shook his head. "This is a new digital world remember? We know absolutely nothing about it."

"Right." Sighed Davis. "So where should we start?"

"This way?" TK suggested, pointing in a random direction. Davis shrugged and agreed.

Walking through the forest, TK was taking note of Davis looking away when their eyes met. He sighed and sat on a large tree root.

Davis looked back. "Are you alright?"

TK nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being distant." TK answered.

"So I was right." Davis whispered, but TK heard.

"You could tell?" asked TK, knowing the answer.

"I only realised six months ago when I asked you what you wanted to do while the others went to the mall." Davis recalled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just had a few things on my mind." TK said.

"Like what?" wondered Davis.

TK was about to answer when a pink object fell at his feet. He looked up and saw a green dustbin. TK stood up and cautiously walked away. He grabbed Davis' arm and pulled him back. The dustbin fell to the ground, just short of the two boys. The lid lifted up to reveal a pink creature wearing an open banana peel on its head.

"Garbagemon." TK gasped.

"Great. Where's Veemon and Patamon when you need them?" Davis asked.

"Junk Chucker!" called the Garbagemon.

Davis and TK ducked the first barrage of attacks and then ran through the forest trying to escape to no avail.

Davis ran in one direction while TK ran the other. Unfortunately, when he turned, he tripped and turned over to see Garbagemon pointing a bazooka at his head. The next thing both of them knew, a large stick was hitting Garbagemon on the head.

TK looked at the owner of the stick, who reminded him of Tai, only in a red and white checked shirt.

"Thanks." TK breathed.

The new arrival offered a hand. "I'm Takuya."

"TK." He took Takuya's hand and stood up.

"So TK, what are you doing here?" Takuya asked, smiling slightly.

TK was about to answer when he realised his companion was nowhere around. "Where's Davis?"

"Who?"

"Tan skin, goggles, green t-shirt." TK described.

Takuya shook his head. "I haven't seen him."

"Thanks for getting rid of the Garbagemon."

"So that's what it's called." Takuya realised. "It's kind of obvious when you think about it."

TK laughed a little. "Yeah. Even with the banana peel on its head." Takuya and TK began laughing about Garbagemon.

A coughing sound broke their laughter. Standing there was Davis. And with him was a little blue and white creature with a flying orange bat-like creature.

TK smiled. "Patamon!"

Patamon flew towards TK. "TK, are you alright?"

TK nodded. "Yes I am. Thanks to Takuya."

Davis looked at the other person standing there. "I'm Davis."

Takuya walked to Davis. "I'm Takuya. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Davis replied, a little snappy.

Takuya looked unnerved so looked elsewhere. "Where are we anyway?"

"The digital world." TK answered. "It's like another world with lots of…"

"Digimon?"

"You know about Digimon?" asked a sceptical Davis.

Takuya nodded. "Yes, of course I do."

"How?" asked the blue creature, know established as a digimon.

"Don't encourage him Veemon." Whispered Davis.

"Well, I was called by lady Ophanimon four years ago to come to the digital world." Replied Takuya.

"Ophanimon?" asked TK.

"She's an angel digimon." Takuya answered. "One of the three celestial digimon."

Davis and TK were amazed, even though Davis still was uneasy about Takuya. But he did save his friend, so he was going to trust Takuya. For now.

"So are you a digidestined?" asked Davis.

Takuya faltered for a second before reaching around his belt. He pulled out his phone. He looked confused.

"What is it?" TK asked.

"My phone."

"What about it?"

"If I'm in the digital world, then my phone should have become my D-Tector by now." Takuya replied.

"D-Tector?" asked Davis, "Is that your digivice?"

"I don't know." Takuya shrugged.

"Hey guys." Patamon piped up. "Can we go and find the others now?"

"Yeah." TK agreed.

The three digidestined walked through the forest. One question burned in Davis' mind. "So Takuya, how did you know you were in the digital world?"

Takuya smiled. "I recognised Patamon."

TK looked at the digimon who was now rested on his head. "You know Patamon?"

Takuya shook his head. "No, I think I know a different Patamon. He was reborn from Seraphimon's digi-egg."

"Seraphimon?" asked Davis.

"Another celestial digimon." Takuya stated.

"How many are there?" asked TK.

"Three." Was the answer. "Besides Ophanimon and Seraphimon, there's only Cherubimon left."

The three traded small stories to make the time go quicker.

Reaching the edge of the forest, they found a vast field. Stepping forward, a large web covered everyone except Takuya. Davis had pushed him aside. Takuya looked up to see a black spider with a yellow helmet lowering itself.

"What do I have in my web?" it asked itself.

It shot a silk string from its mouth to connect with the web. Slowly, it pulled the web up. Takuya stood there, helpless at what to do.

He was about to pick up a rock when two fireballs shot through the air. One broke the string connecting the spider to the web, while the other actually hit the spider.

The spider fell to the ground.

"Boom Bubble!" called Patamon, taking in a large gulp of air. He opened his mouth and realised the air in one shot. The web moved but did not break.

Davis moved in the web, trying to get comfy when a bag slipped out of his jacket. He quickly grabbed it and hid it again, but the contents of the bag had fallen out and TK had grabbed it.

He read the card that was stuck to the wrapper. "Hope of my life?" Davis began to blush. "Is this another attempt to win Kari?"

Davis nodded. "So what if it is?"

"Nothing, I was just asking." TK defended himself.

Takuya looked around for the source of the fire but found none. "Where did that fire come from?"

The spider righted itself and noticed Takuya. It began to move towards him.

"Takuya!" TK and Davis called in unison.

"Pyro Tornado!" called a voice familiar to Takuya.

The spider looked at the swirling fire whirlwind coming towards it. A leg emerged and kicked the spider off into the distance.

The fire cleared to reveal an armour clad humanoid. Standing with yellow hair, his armour red as the fire that once surrounded it.

He walked to the web, grabbed it and easily ripped it apart. Davis, Veemon and TK climbed out. The new arrival turned and looked at Takuya. "Hello."

Takuya smiled. "I guess you were right. We were fated to meet again."

"I guess so. It's just a shame it's not under better circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Takuya wondered.

"Firstly, a powerful enemy has created this digital world."

"So is that why the Trailmon disappeared when Koichi and I…" Takuya trailed off. "Oh my god Koichi! Koji's going to kill me if anything happened to him!"

Davis and TK looked at each other and then at Takuya's display of panic. The armoured man turned to TK and Davis.

"I'm Agunimon." He introduced.

"I'm Davis and this is TK."

"Are you Takuya's digimon?" TK asked, expecting a 'yes' reply.

But before Agunimon had the chance to answer, a scream filled the air which broke Takuya out of his panic.

"This way." Agunimon said, already racing in a direction.

The small group quickly followed Agunimon. They eventually caught up with Agunimon to see a girl in a green dress laying on the grass.

Takuya rushed to the girl. TK stood behind him while Davis looked around. "Hey, are you alright?"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Ta…Takato?" she asked slowly falling back into unconsciousness.

Takuya looked at TK. "Takato?"

TK shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. I haven't seen her before."

"What caused her to scream?" asked Davis, looking around.

The girl began to stir again. She snapped awake and sat up. Looking around in a panic, she asked, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" asked TK.

"The Snimon. It tried to attack me." She answered.

"Snimon?" asked Davis. "Oh great. A giant praying mantis."

"You called?"

Everyone looked behind the trees as they were sliced down by a sickle. A green giant bug flew close to the ground and towards the group with the sickles for hands.

"Anyone got any bug spray?" asked Takuya.

TK looked to Patamon. "You ready?"

Patamon nodded. TK held his digivice but nothing happened. He looked at Davis. Davis held his own digivice but nothing happened with Veemon.

"What's going on?" asked Davis.

"We can't seem to digivolve." Replied Veemon.

"Try Armour Digivolving." Instructed TK.

Davis and TK grabbed silver devices known to them as D-Terminals and pressed a few buttons. In unison they called, "Digi-Armour Energise!"

Both Veemon and Patamon glowed yellow while an orange beam of light hit Veemon and a yellow beam of light hit Patamon.

"Veemon armour digivolve to…" his voice deepened to say as he grew and changed shape, "Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to…" Patamon's voice deepened and his legs grew longer and wings grew to accommodate his new body, "Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

The newly digivolved digimon stood strong and confident. TK climbed on board Pegasusmon as he took off into the sky.

"Time to roast this roach." Flamedramon said.

Snimon began to fly into the air. TK and Pegasusmon began to descend.

"Oh no you don't!" Pegasusmon said. "Star Shower!" Several white stars shot from the wings and hit Snimon, causing him to fall down near Flamedramon.

"My turn." Smiled Flamedramon, pulling his arm back. "Flaming Fist!" Pushing forward, small fires shot from his fist and shot for Snimon.

They hit Snimon but seemed to have no effect. Snimon raised its arms and swiped its sickles. "Twin Sickle!"

Purple slashes of energy flew towards Pegasusmon and TK. Pegasusmon tried to dodge the attack but was hit. Falling to the ground, TK closed his eyes. He felt someone wrap their arms around him and pull him to safety.

He opened his eyes and saw Agunimon looking at him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"You sound like Takuya." TK stated. TK looked around and saw Pegasusmon on the floor. He ran over to his digimon. "Pegasusmon, are you alright?"

Pegasusmon opened his eyes. "TK."

TK smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Pegasusmon stood up. "I'm not giving up. Flamedramon, climb on."

Flamedramon looked back. "What?"

"Get on my back!" commanded Pegasusmon.

Flamedramon climbed on board and Pegasusmon flew towards Snimon. Snimon slashed his arm as Pegasusmon dodged. "Get ready Flamedramon!"

Flamedramon readied himself. Pegasusmon raised his wings. "Now!" Flamedramon jumped in the air. "Star Shower!"

Flamedramon became covered in flames. "Fire Rocket!"

He headed straight for Snimon, gathering some of Pegasusmon's attack in the fire. Hitting Snimon in the chest, causing him to double over. Flamedramon jumped back and watched Snimon. He roared before glowing white and shrinking down.

The light faded and revealed an egg. Everyone went wide-eyed.

"What just happened?" asked Davis.

"He turned into a Digi-egg." Said Agunimon.

The egg sunk into the ground. "The egg! It sunk!" Takuya said.

"Why?" asked TK.

"It must be something to do with this world." Agunimon answered.

"Where can we go to?" the girl asked.

"Sorry, we weren't introduced. I'm TK."

"I'm Jeri." The girl answered.

"Takuya."

"I'm Davis, but you can call me…Davis."

"Smooth." TK muttered.

"I'm Agunimon."

"I'm Veemon." Introduced the now rookie level digimon.

"And I'm Patamon." Patamon added, resting on TK's head.

"Do you like it on my head?" asked TK. Patamon nodded.

"So where do we go?" Jeri asked again.

No-one knew the answer. A beeping filled the air. Davis and TK checked their digivices while Takuya checked his phone. Jeri pulled out her own model of digivice.

A hologram shot out of the screen and showed a map. "Follow me." With no other option, they followed Jeri.

"Wait for us!" called a voice.

They turned around to see a boy with dark-blue hair running towards them with a humanoid wearing black and gold armour modelled after a lion.

Takuya smiled. "Koichi, are you alright?"

Koichi nodded. "Loweemon was with me." He replied. "Of course I'm alright. Never better."

"Come on. We're going to try to find the others." Agunimon said.

Jeri led the way with Davis and TK, with their partners behind her and Takuya and Koichi bringing up the rear with Agunimon and Loweemon.

* * *

><p>Chapter five is now done. But unfortunately readers, this is all I have up to now (in completed chapters anyway), so I ask that you please bear with me as I try to update as soon as possible.<p> 


	6. Arc 1 Arrival: New Faces Part 2

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>"Yolei, wake up!" pleaded a voice.<p>

She opened her eyes to see a bird looking down at her. She slowly sat up. "Hawkmon?"

Hawkmon stood back. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Where am I?" Yolei asked.

"I believe we're in the new digital world." Hawkmon answered. "Gennai gathered the twelve of us and using a lot of his own power, sent us here."

Yolei stood up. "So, where are the others?"

Hawkmon looked down. "I'm afraid I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were sent here, we were all together but because something happened when you were pulled through the portal, we were separated as well." Hawkmon replied.

Yolei looked at her surroundings. She was on a mountain. "Which way should we go? If we go up, we could get a look at where we are, but if we go down, we could find some of the others."

"Well, first I would suggest that we find some of our friends."

"Down we go." Agreed Yolei.

So together, they headed down the mountain. An hour later, they reached the bottom at a lake. Yolei decided that it was as good a time as any to take a short break. That was when she realised she was missing a bag.

"Oh man!" she exclaimed.

"What is it Yolei?"

"I brought a bag for the exploration but I've lost it."

"Perhaps it was left behind when you were pulled through the portal."

Yolei sighed. "Figures. We actually prepare and we're back at square one. No supplies."

"But we have your digivice Yolei. Can't you use it to try to find the others?"

Yolei grabbed her red digivice and held it out. It began to beep slowly. "I'm getting a reading. But this says it's at the bottom of the lake."

"But that's not possible." Hawkmon stated.

"It could be possible if they were in a water digimon like Whamon." Yolei retorted.

"Yolei look!" called Hawkmon.

A pink bubble rose from the centre. Yolei looked inside and saw two boys, a red dinosaur only just taller than the two boys and a tiny small pink creature. The bubble floated towards Yolei.

"Hawkmon?"

"Whenever you're ready." Hawkmon agreed to a silent suggestion.

Yolei grabbed her D-Terminal and pressed a button. "Digi-armour energise!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…" Hawkmon called. He glowed yellow as a green beam of light hit him. "Shurimon, samurai of sincerity."

Shurimon stood in front of Yolei, his veil covering his face apart from his glowing yellow eyes. He had two small stars for hands and for feet.

The bubble burst harmlessly. "Thanks buddy." The boy with glasses said.

"Yeah, we'd have been goner's if it weren't for you MarineAngemon." The boy with yellow goggles added.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Yolei interrupted.

"And are you a friend or foe?" added Shurimon.

"I'm Takato and this is my partner Guilmon." The goggle boy said. "And that's Kenta and MarineAngemon."

"My name is Yolei. And this is Shurimon." Yolei said.

Guilmon looked at Takato. "Takato, where's Terriermon?"

"I don't know, but I know that this isn't the digital world we know." Takato replied.

Yolei sighed. "That's because this is a new digital world."

Something clicked in Kenta's head. "Wait a second. Yolei? Yolei Inuoe?"

Yolei nodded slowly. "Do I know you?"

Kenta realised that this could be dangerous. "No, sorry. I was thinking of someone else."

Yolei shook her head and looked around. "Ok, I say we join forces. It's obvious from Guilmon…?" Takato nodded in response. "That you have some friends that aren't here, so if we do join forces then we can find my friends as well as yours."

Takato and Kenta agreed with this. Since Yolei was the only leader-like person there, they decided she could lead.

Yolei lead them from the lake and through a forest. "So Takato, I've never heard of Guilmon before. Is he a real digimon?"

"Well, that's a long story." Takato sighed. "I sort of created him."

"How can you create a digimon?" Shurimon asked, having chosen to stay in his armoured form, should the need arise.

"Well, I wanted to have a cool digimon partner like Agumon so I created a digimon." Takato explained. "My digivice somehow scanned all the details and created Guilmon."

"Wow." Yolei gasped. MarineAngemon flew about and rested on Yolei's head. She immediately changed her tone. "Hey, my head is not a seat!"

"Rest on my head if you need a break." Kenta said.

MarineAngemon rested on Kenta's head.

"So Yolei, where are we going anyway?" asked Takato.

Yolei stopped suddenly. "That, I don't know."

Takato and Kenta sighed. Guilmon sniffed the air. "I smell Cyberdramon."

"That means Ryo's got to be here somewhere." Kenta smiled.

"Guilmon can smell other digimon?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah." Takato answered as if it was obvious. Guilmon growled and ran off. "Not again." He sighed as he took off after him.

"Shurimon, go back Takato up in case they need help." Yolei said.

"As you wish." Shurimon said before instantly vanishing.

Yolei began to run after Takato with Kenta following behind. She kept looking at MarineAngemon. "What level is MarineAngemon anyway?"

Kenta looked at her. "Don't worry, he'll be able to protect us. He's a Mega level."

"He doesn't look like it." Yolei panted between breaths.

"Well, does Gatomon look like a Champion level?" retorted Kenta. This comment left Yolei speechless.

She huffed and looked ahead to Shurimon just standing there. "Shurimon, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I'll be needed." Shurimon replied.

Yolei and Kenta looked forward to see a tanned boy standing clear of the battle between a humanoid/dragon digimon with red wings and a giant flower with many vines coming from the flower head.

"Alright Cyberdramon, take down that Blossomon!" the boy shouted.

"You got it Ryo!" the dragon-man responded. "Desolation Claw!"

The attack hit Blossomon. Blossomon glowed white and changed into an egg. The egg instantly sunk into the ground.

Shurimon glowed yellow and de-digivolved back into Hawkmon. Ryo walked to Cyberdramon. "Hey guys, who's this?"

"I'm Yolei." Yolei introduced, placing a hand on Hawkmon's head. "And this is Hawkmon."

"Nice to meet you." Ryo smiled.

Cyberdramon came behind Ryo. "Ryo, we need to find the others."

"I know, but where can we start?" Ryo answered.

"Well, which direction were you travelling?" asked Yolei.

"Well, we were going to look through the forest." Ryo answered.

"There's nothing in there." Takato informed him. "We just came through it."

Kenta looked around while the others began talking about where to go. Walking away, he found a small cave. Looking inside, he heard a voice. "Stop telling me to relax, I have to find her!"

Kenta ran back to the group, "Hey guys, I think I heard someone in a cave."

"Who is it?" asked Yolei.

"I don't know."

"Well, let's find out who it is." Takato suggested.

The four teens walked to the cave. Kenta stood at the cave entrance, listening carefully.

Nothing.

"I'm sure I heard something, did you?" Kenta asked, looking up at MarineAngemon.

MarineAngemon peeped in its own cute way while nodding in agreement. Kenta slowly walked into the cave.

Everyone stayed close together so they wouldn't lose each other. Ryo looked at the back where Taka to and Yolei were. He looked ahead at Kenta.

"Are you sure you heard someone?" Ryo checked.

"I'm positive Ryo." Kenta insisted. "I just don't know how far in they were."

Takato tripped over a rock. Yolei helped him up but since their vision had shifted. They didn't notice Kenta and Ryo take the left path. They rushed ahead and took the right path.

Ryo and Kenta ended up in an underground lake.

There was a light source coming from somewhere but it couldn't be seen.

They walked down, ready to explore when Ryo looked around. "Where's Takato and Yolei?"

Kenta looked behind him. "Do you think they took the other path?"

Ryo sighed. "It's a possibility."

"Is someone there?" called a voice.

Ryo and Kenta looked towards the lake. There was someone laying on the floor. They rushed down to see if there was anything they could do to help.

He lay there in jeans and a dark-blue shirt. Eyes closed like he was sleeping. Kenta knelt down. "Is he alright?"

A footstep to the right of him told him they weren't alone. He looked and saw a large man in blue and yellow armour with a helmet that had a beetle horn on the top. "I think he's been knocked out when he arrived."

"Do you know who he is?" asked Ryo.

"His name is JP. And I'm Beetlemon."

"JP, wake up." Kenta shook JP's body. Nothing happened.

MarineAngemon flew to JP's face. He made a small 'Po' nose as a small pink heart appeared and burst on JP's face.

JP scrunched his face up and opened his eyes. He looked around. "Beetlemon?"

"You were expecting Mercurymon?" he sarcastically replied.

JP smiled and sat up. "Where are we?"

"In an underground lake." Replied Ryo.

JP finally noticed the other people with him. "So what's next?"

"We have to go back and find some other friends of ours." Ryo said.

JP smiled. "Anything you need, just ask."

Beetlemon put his hand on JP's shoulder. "Easy there. Zoë's not here for you to impress."

JP looked at Beetlemon. "Let's just look for their friends."

Yolei and Takato had soon realised that they had taken the wrong turn when they found themselves running from a digimon called Drimogemon.

"Can't Hawkmon digivolve?" asked a panicked Takato.

"The passage is too small." Yolei replied. "What about Guilmon?"

"The same." Takato replied.

"Yolei, may I suggest that we try armour digivolving again?" Hawkmon asked.

"If you want." Yolei said, getting her D-Terminal. "Digi-armour energise!"

"Crusher Bone!" called Drimogemon, throwing a bone at Hawkmon, interrupting the armour digivolving. Hawkmon was thrown in front of Guilmon.

Guilmon turned around. "Pyro Sphere!"

A large fireball erupted from Guilmon's mouth straight to Drimogemon. This gave the chance Yolei needed to grab Hawkmon in her arms and carry on running down the path.

Drimogemon used the drill on his face to knock the fireball aside. Unfortunately, the fireball was still intact when the ball hit the tunnel wall. The tunnel began to collapse. A large rock hit Drimogemon, knocking him unconscious. But the remaining rubble blocked Yolei and Takato's escape.

"How are going to get out now?" moaned Yolei.

Takato lowered his head, noticing his blue hooded jumper was wafting. He turned around. He walked forward. "I think there's a small breeze."

"He is right Yolei." Hawkmon said.

Yolei closed her eyes. She felt a small breeze. "Come on, it could be a way out."

Five minutes of walking down the path, they saw a figure sat on the floor. He was clutching his legs. Small crying sounds could be only just heard. Takato instantly recognised the weeping form.

"Henry!" he called.

The person on the floor looked up at the mention of his name. "Takato?" he jumped up and ran to him. "Takato, have you seen Suzie?"

Takato shook his head. "Sorry Henry, I haven't." Henry began to lose the hope he had when he saw Takato. "But I do know one thing." Henry looked back at Takato. "Wherever Suzie is, Lopmon will be with her, and Lopmon won't let anyone hurt Suzie."

Henry gave a small smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"Now that that's settled, can we get out of here?" Yolei interrupted.

Henry saw Yolei standing there, arms crossed. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so." Yolei answered.

Takato looked back into the cave. "We can't leave yet. Ryo and Kenta are back there."

Yolei blushed. "Oh yeah, come on."

Henry looked to the cave exit. "Terriermon, come on."

At the mention of Terriermon, Yolei looked around to see the green and cream rabbit looking digimon running to Henry. "Momentai Henry, I'm here already."

Terriermon jumped onto Henry's shoulder. it wasn't long before they came to the fallen rubble. Henry observed the damage.

"I can see why you wanted to come back." Henry stated.

Henry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a different model of digivice that Yolei hadn't seen before. He pulled out a card and aligned it to a slot in his digivice.

"Digi-Modify!" Henry called. "Digmon's Drill Activate!"

A drill appeared instantly on Terriermon's head and began to spin. Terriermon pushed his head towards the wall. He tried pushing forward but nothing was budging. Terriermon stepped back as the drill disappeared. He turned to Henry. "That rock is not going to budge!"

A bang sounded through the cave. Everyone looked at the blockade of rock. Another bang caused the rock to loosen.

Takato had an impulsive idea. He pulled out his own digivice, similar to Henry's except where Henry's digivice had green lines, Takato's had golden lines. Grabbing one of his own cards, he called out, "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

Guilmon prepared a stance, awaiting digivolution. But nothing happened. Takato looked at Henry. Henry tried the same thing for Terriermon but with the same result. Nothing.

A large boulder had been wedged loose from the unknown digger. "Anyone there?"

Takato recognised Kenta's voice. "Kenta, we're here. We found Henry and Terriermon!"

"Stand back! Cyberdramon's going to take another swing at clearing the way!"

Everyone backed up, knowing how strong Cyberdramon is. "Desolation Claw!"

The final rocks were knocked loose, revealing Cyberdramon standing next to Ryo. With Kenta and MarineAngemon standing behind with JP and Beetlemon

"Who're the new guys?" smiled Takato.

"This is JP and Beetlemon." Ryo introduced.

"Hi there." JP smiled back.

Yolei's suddenly beeped. She pulled it out and looked at it. In the centre of the screen was one dot, which she knew was her, but in one corner, were two other dots. "Guys, two of my group are nearby, let's find out who they are." She suggested.

With each person not knowing what to do, they decided to follow the only clue they had. Yolei's digivice.

* * *

><p>Well, chapter six is now here! Thank you for waiting. I have a poll currently running about arc 2. Would you like me to use the corrupted spirits of Steel, Water, Earth and Wood or my own purified versions? If you would be so kind, please vote so I know which direction to take. You can all find the poll on my profile page.<p> 


	7. Arc 1 Arrival: New Faces Part 3

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Falling through the air was bad enough, wearing a dress was even worse. Zoe tried to keep her dress down but to no avail.<p>

She closed her eyes as she fell closer to the ground.

"Hurricane Wave!" called a voice.

Zoe still kept her eyes closed but felt a sense of hope. That, and a strong wind that slowed her descent. When she felt her body land on the ground, she slowly opened her eyes. Standing beside her, was a fairy. Taller than Zoe, but a fairy nonetheless. With long purple hair down to her waist, a small purple outfit showing her belly and a silver bar across her eyes. Lilac and green boots with small wings on them and a large pair of wings on her back. The fairy offered a hand to Zoe.

"Kazemon, I can feel you." Zoe gasped, standing up.

"That's because for the time being, I am real." Kazemon replied.

"Is it something to do with the reason Ophanimon called us?"

"There is a small problem. I am unable to perform a Slide Evolution."

"Why? Is something wrong with Zephyrmon?" asked a concerned Zoe.

"I'm not sure. I don't seem to be able to sense her presence."

Zoe smiled. "Don't worry. I know we'll find out what happened."

Zoe and Kazemon smiled and began to walk towards a small village that Kazemon had seen while flying the skies.

"So what's new with you and Takuya?" Kazemon questioned. "Did anything happen?"

"Yes, it would have been three years today." Zoe sadly replied.

"Would have been? You broke up?" Zoe nodded. "Why? What happened?"

"Not now." Zoe replied, a slight breath in between her words. Kazemon would have questioned further but saw a small tear on Zoe's face. Kazemon looked away from her, knowing that she would most likely cry a little herself.

In the distance, Zoe saw a girl with short orange hair and a pink bird walking towards the village also.

"Kazemon, who's that?"

Kazemon looked at the girl. "I don't know." She took a breath. "Hey you with the pink bird!"

The girl and bird stopped and looked around. Zoe and Kazemon ran to catch up. The girl was wearing a blue T-Shirt, denim shorts and carrying a green knitted jumper. The bird was pink with yellow feet and a thick blue ring around its left leg.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Catching her breath, Zoe replied. "Yes I'm fine thank you. I was actually coming to ask if you knew where we were."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have no idea."

"Oh." Zoe seemed disappointed.

"Don't worry, this is a new digital world so the chances are that none of us digidestined know where anything is. I'm Sora and this is Biyomon."

"I'm Zoe. And this is Kazemon."

"Nice to meet you Zoe." Sora smiled.

"Are you going to the village also?" Biyomon asked.

"Yes. I'm hoping to find some of my friends there." Zoe answered.

Sora smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Me too. Come on."

So together, the two girls and the digimon walked to the village.

* * *

><p>The little girl turned over and opened her eyes. Beside her was a brown and pink rabbit looking digimon. She smiled and hugged the digimon.<p>

"Lopmon, I knew I'd see you again." She squealed.

"Suzie, you're choking me." Lopmon gasped.

Suzie let go of her digimon. "Sorry." Suzie got off the small bed she was on. "Where are we?"

"A new digital world. This is Vista Village." Lopmon answered.

Suzie was in a small bedroom. On a table across the room was her own digivice. She picked it up. "Who put my digivice here?"

"A digimon called Starmon who was nice enough to look after you until you woke up."

"Where's Henry?"

"I don't know Suzie. I only found you." Lopmon said sadly.

Suzie began to cry. "I want Henry here. He'll make everything better."

"Suzie, I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Lopmon insisted. "Why don't we prove to Henry that you can be brave. Just like when we helped against the D-Reaper."

Suzie stopped crying. "Ok Lopmon. I'm a brave girl."

Someone knocked on the door to Suzie's room. "Come in." Suzie called.

The door opened and a large light purple star with arms, legs and bright blue eyes entered. "I see you're awake now. That is good news."

"Are you Starmon?" asked Suzie.

"Yes ma'am. I am Starmon." Starmon replied, bowing. "Let's get you something to eat."

Starmon led Suzie and Lopmon downstairs and into a large dining room. Sat at the table, was a girl wearing a dark-pink top and light blue leggings and a humanoid flower.

"Who's that Lopmon?"

"I don't know Suzie." Lopmon said. "But since she's a human, maybe we should go and say hi."

Since Suzie thought Lopmon was right, she walked up to the older girl. "Hi."

The girl looked down. "Oh hi there. I'm Mimi. What's your name?"

"My name is Suzie, and this is Lopmon."

"Well Suzie, this is Palmon." Mimi smiled. "She's my best friend."

"Hi." Palmon smiled.

Mimi pulled out the seat to her left, since Palmon was on the right. "Come sit down, this food is delicious."

Suzie sat down and picked up a small burger. Biting down, she enjoyed the fact that the meat was juicy and soft to eat.

"This is good." Suzie smiled.

"I know right?" agreed Mimi, putting some fries in her mouth.

Starmon looked at the girls eating their food. He exited the room and walked to the kitchen. Opening the door, he saw two frantic digimon cooking. They were a pale yellow with a sesame-seed bun on their heads.

"Burgermon! Did you do what I asked of you?" Starmon asked.

They stopped and looked at Starmon. "Yes." They said, looking down.

"Perfect." Starmon sneered.

Mimi yawned. "I'm sleepy." Suzie yawned too. "And I see you are too!"

Lopmon found this unusual. "But Suzie, you just woke up. How can you be sleepy again?"

"I'm sleepy. Goodnight." Suzie yawned again before falling asleep, leaning back in her chair.

Mimi's head flopped down. "Mimi!" exclaimed Palmon. "Mimi, wake up!"

Lopmon tried to wake Suzie. "Suzie's not waking up either. Why did they fall asleep?"

Palmon shook her head. "I don't know Lopmon. All they did was eat some burgers." Something clicked in Palmon 's head. Only Mimi and Suzie had the burgers, she only had some water and fruit. "It was the burgers!"

"We have to get them out of here!" Lopmon insisted.

* * *

><p>A brown-haired girl walked through the village with a white cat by her side. "Are you sure that Tapirmon was telling the truth?"<p>

The cat nodded. "Yes Kari. Tapirmon is a reliable digimon."

"I hope you're right Gatomon." Kari said.

Kari and Gatomon had entered Vista Village on a rumour that a human and a Palmon was here.

"So Gatomon, I know this is a pointless question but do you anything about this place?"

Gatomon shook her head. "I know as much as you Kari. All Gennai said was that we needed to go to this new world because you were being sent to explore it."

A yellow fox suddenly appeared in front of them. "Have you found your friends yet?"

Kari shook her head. "Not yet Renamon. How are you and Rika doing?"

"We haven't found anything that might help either of us."

"Kari!" called a voice.

Kari turned around to see a girl in jeans and a white, light-blue t-shirt walking towards her. "Hey Rika."

"Have you got any leads?" Rika asked. One hand on her hip.

Kari shook her head. "Only that one of my friends in this village somewhere. But I don't know where."

A passing Meramon, a digimon man made entirely of flames, overheard Kari's statement. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you, a human was brought to Star Mansion with a Lopmon."

Rika took notice. "Did you say a Lopmon?"

Meramon nodded. "Yes, she was with a human girl, I believe you call them that. I think I caught the name Suzie."

Rika eyes widened. "Thank you Meramon, that's all I need to hear."

Rika set off running instantly. Kari held up her hand. "Rika, do you have any idea where Star Mansion is?" she called.

Rika stopped in her tracks. "Not exactly."

Meramon smiled. "It's the largest building in Vista Village. Go where your friend was running and take the second right, you can't miss it."

"Thank you Meramon." Kari said, walking to Rika. Gatomon and Renamon following behind.

"So I was going the right way anyway?" Rika sighed.

"Yes, but would you have known to take the second right?"

"Honestly, I think I would have gone to the end of the street." Rika blushed.

Kari let out a small laugh. "Don't worry about it. I've got a friend called Davis who rushes into things. We're always trying to get him to calm down."

Rika gave a small smile. "Come on, Star Mansion awaits."

* * *

><p>Sora and Zoe reached the border of Vista Village, having traded a few of their stories to pass the time. Such as when Sora realised about the love in her life to activate her 'Crest of Love'. Zoe told Sora about the time when her group helped to defend the 'Village of Beginnings'.<p>

"Now where do we go?" asked Sora.

"I'll fly above to see if there are any leads." Kazemon suggested.

A cloud began to form from above. Small white lights shot down towards a building. They pierced through the roof, causing a lot of noise.

"I'd say that's a good lead. Come on." Sora said, already running to the source. '_There's something familiar about those lights.' _She thought.

* * *

><p>Rika and Kari were already close to Star Mansion when the cloud released the lights. They covered their eyes as dust and smoke surrounded them.<p>

When the smoke cleared, they could see the top floor had been obliterated but five figures were standing.

"We're getting up there." Kari said, a determined look in her eye.

She pulled out her D-Terminal and pulled up the only Digi-egg she had. "Digi-armour energise!"

Gatomon glowed yellow as a pink beam of light hit her. "Gatomon armour digivolve to…Nefertimon, the angel of light."

Gatomon had grown taller than Kari, was on all fours. She had gained a pair of large white wings and was wearing an Egyptian headdress and an armoured top.

"Climb on you three." Nefertimon ordered.

They climbed on and Nefertimon took off instantly. Getting closer, Rika and Kari instantly recognised two figures on the roof.

"Mimi!"

"Suzie!" Rika called.

Mimi and Suzie looked away from Starmon to see their friends. Renamon jumped off and landed in line with Palmon and Lopmon.

"Thank goodness you showed up." Mimi praised. "This creep put something in our food so we'd be sleeping forever!"

"Then how did you wake up?" asked Rika.

"Palmon threw water on us." Suzie said.

Rika was a little mad that water was thrown on Suzie but she let it slide since she was ok.

"There's another problem, Palmon can't digivolve." Mimi said.

"Well, Gatomon was able to." Kari replied, slightly confused.

"But that's armour digivolving." Mimi said. "Maybe that's alright, but normal digivolving could be out of order."

"Well, let's try something on this wannabe Starmon ." Rika smirked.

She pulled out a card and her digivice. "Digi-Modify! Flower Cannon activate!"

Renamon jumped into the air and brought her paws together. A large yellow and orange flower bud appeared where her paws were and bloomed instantly, revealing a small cannon. "Flower Cannon!" she called, releasing a small ball of green energy.

The ball hit Starmon knocking him into the air. He flipped expecting to touch the ground when a voice called, "Hurricane Wave!"

Lilac whirlwinds hit Starmon, sending him further away. Eight pairs of eyes turned to see Kazemon flying in place.

"Come on, we have to leave." She said.

"Who are you?" asked Nefertimon.

"I'm Kazemon." She answered. "Now come on, my friends will be interested in meeting you."

Kazemon held Palmon and Lopmon while Nefertimon carried Kari, Rika, Suzie, Mimi and Renamon.

When they reached the town border, everyone got off Nefertimon as she de-digivolved back into Gatomon. "I'm not carrying that many people again!" she moaned, rubbing her back.

Mimi looked at the two people standing with them. She instantly hugged one of them. "Sora, I'm so glad you're here." Mimi said. "If it wasn't for Kazemon, Starmon could have finished us all off."

Sora frowned. "I knew those lights looked familiar. It was Starmon's Star Shower attack."

Sora's digivice began to beep. She pulled it out. "Guys, I'm getting a reading. Someone else is close by."

"Well, let's see who it is then." Rika suggested. "Beats standing here waiting for Starmon to come back."

* * *

><p>Chapters two, four, and seven have been updated with the following change. Zoë is now being written as Zoe.<p> 


	8. Arc 1 Arrival: New Faces Part 4

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>"Tai, yoo-hoo, Tai." said a voice.<p>

The messy brown-haired boy opened his eyes to see a pair of large green eyes looking back at him. Out of instinct, he pushed the eye's owner back and rolled away. Looking back, he saw an orange dinosaur.

"Agumon!" he called.

"Tai!" Agumon cheered back.

Tai ran to Agumon, and kneeling down, hugged the small dinosaur.

After their small reunion, Tai and Agumon began to explore the area around them. They found themselves on a beach.

Tai sniffed the air. "Ah, I love being at the beach."

"Remember the last beach you at in the digital world." warned Agumon.

"Shellmon, Scorpiomon, MetalSeadramon." Tai recalled. "Thanks for the memory."

"Sorry." Agumon sulked.

Tai looked at his partner. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's see if we can find anyone."

Agumon followed his human friend as they walked the beach. Purely for the feel, Tai took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his jeans.

"Tai, what are you going to do about the sand on your feet when you put your shoes and socks back on?"

Tai stopped and thought. "I'll deal with it then."

"Ok."

After ten minutes of walking on the beach, they both decided to just relax and take in the scenery. Tai couldn't help but notice the peace of the untouched beach, the waves dancing in the ocean, the children playing in the sand…

"Agumon, do you see those kids playing?" Tai asked.

Agumon looked at where Tai was pointing. "Yeah Tai, I do."

Tai stood up. "Then let's go see why they're here, there shouldn't be anyone but us digidestined."

Agumon followed Tai to the two children. Getting closer, Tai could see that that one was a boy and the other was a girl. There was also a purple creature with them, wearing a red scarf around his neck.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tai asked, thinking carefully about the unfamiliar digimon.

The three of them looked at Tai.

"Who are you?" asked the purple creature.

"My name is Tai." he introduced. "This is my partner Agumon."

"I'm Impmon. These are my Tamers, Ai & Mako." Impmon smiled.

"Hi." said Ai, brushing the sand of her dress.

"Hello." greeted Mako, offering Tai his hand. Tai smiled and shook it.

"How did you get here?" Agumon questioned.

"I was sent by the Digimon Sovereign. Ai and Mako came through a portal." Impmon answered.

Tai decided to join Ai and Mako playing in the sand. After all, when was Tai going to get to do play in the sand and actually enjoy it without Matt saying something? Since Tai was entertaining Ai and Mako, Impmon took the time to relax a little. Agumon sat with Impmon just to give him some company.

"So you have two partners?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, it must be because they're twins." Impmon guessed. "But still, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"They must keep you busy."

"Not really." Impmon replied. "I haven't been their digimon very long."

"Well, don't worry, you'll be brilliant as their digimon." Agumon consoled.

Tai stood up. "Ok, I think that's enough play-time kids. We have to find our friends."

Impmon and Agumon walked to the three humans. "He's right kids. We have to find the others."

Ai and Mako were sad about having to leave the beach but knew they had to find their friends. Together, they made a turn to leave the beach. A small lump began to form on the beach. A grey shell emerged from the sand, clearly larger under the sand.

Tai had a terrible of déjà vu. "Oh no. Please not him."

A being emerged from the bottom of the shell. It had a pink body, arms and hands. Big blue eyes looked at them.

"What's that?" asked Ai.

"Shellmon." Tai sighed. "It had to be Shellmon."

"We can still beat him Tai." Agumon said.

"Yeah, no way I'm letting this overgrown snail hurt my friends." Impmon said determined.

Impmon raised his hand, pointing his finger to the sky. A small ball of red fire appeared on the tip. "Bada Boom!" Impmon flung his hand forward, throwing the fireball at Shellmon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon said, taking in a breath and releasing a large fireball from his mouth.

The small fire attacks didn't seem to do much damage to Shellmon. He moved his head down and simply brushed the fire away.

Tai looked at Agumon. "Alright Agumon, it's time to digivolve."

The digivice was silent. "What's going on? Why aren't you digivolving?"

Agumon looked at Tai. "I don't know."

Shellmon reached down and grabbed Mako as he pushed his sister aside.

"Mako!" screamed Impmon. Mako couldn't answer as Shellmon was squeezing him too hard. "Let him go you overgrown snail!"

Impmon stood there, fists clenched. '_If Agumon can't digivolve, then I probably can't digivolve, so how am I going to help Mako?'_

Mako struggled in Shellmon's hand. While he was getting nowhere, he thought of one thing he could do.

He opened his mouth and bit down on Shellmon's hand.

Shellmon screamed out in pain and threw Mako towards the sea.

"Mako!" screamed Impmon and Ai. "Stay here Ai!"

Impmon ran around Shellmon. Dodging a hand, he rolled on the sand. Reaching the shoreline, he saw many fish rise out of the water and head straight for Mako.

They dove underwater and lifted Mako out of the water. The fish took Mako as far as they could. A blue haired boy helped Mako out of the water. With him was a white seal-like creature.

"Way to go Gomamon." said the boy.

"It was nothing Joe." Gomamon blushed.

Impmon held Mako. "Are you alright kiddo?"

Mako nodded. "Riding the fish was fun."

Impmon shook his head. "Come on. We've got to get out of here."

"No problem, I'll just digivolve and…" Gomamon started.

"Not gonna happen." Impmon interrupted. "Digivolving's been blocked for some reason."

Joe looked around. There was nothing that could help. Shellmon was still attacking the others. In a split second, Joe noticed something about Shellmon's shell. Joe slowly walked toward Shellmon. Biding his time, he waited. Shellmon raised his arm, revealing what Joe had seen. A stray piece of wood. Joe grabbed it and began to pull.

Shellmon froze on the spot. "Tai, help me out with this!" Joe called.

Tai ran around to see who called his name. he smiled when he saw Joe. Then noticed he was pulling on a plank of wood. Tai grabbed the plank and pulled. The plank eased out.

Upon it removal, Shellmon breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at Ai and Agumon. He turned around and looked at Joe, Tai, Mako, Impmon and Gomamon.

"Thanks for that." Shellmon growled. "That's been bugging me for days." Shellmon used his arms to drag himself to the sea.

Tai looked at Joe. "I'm glad you're here Joe. Only you would pull a thorn from a lion."

Gomamon smiled. "Don't you mean a plank from a Shellmon?" he laughed at his own joke.

Tai and Joe sighed.

"Guys, I think we should leave the beach." Agumon suggested. "I know Shellmon left, but other digimon might come back."

Once in instant agreement, they left the beach, entering a nice forest path. Impmon turned to look at Tai. "Tai, since you knew about Shellmon, what else do you know about this world?"

"Sorry Impmon, I don't know anything." Tai replied. "Joe and I were told that this is a whole new world."

"Ok." Impmon looked down.

The forest wasn't particularly thick with trees. You could still see through the gaps but if you didn't take notice of where you were going, or stay on the worn-in path, you could still get lost. If it wasn't for the digimon, the four humans would have thought they were home.

"Look, a house." Ai noticed.

They turned to where she was pointing. Ai had seen a large stone temple. They walked towards it.

Standing outside the temple, it stood well above them. There were thirty steps to the front door! Since they were so young, Tai and Joe carried Ai and Mako up the stairs. A minute later, and they were eyeing up the temple.

"Do we go in or not?" asked Tai.

"Well, based purely on their age, I think one of us should stay out here with Ai and Mako." Joe said.

"No fair!" Mako pouted.

"Sorry, but it is best of you two actually stay out here." Tai agreed with Joe.

Joe picked up Gomamon and walked to the temple. "I'll go in. If any digimon show up, it would be better if Impmon had Agumon to back him up."

"Wait a second Joe, I can put up a good fight too you know." Gomamon protested.

"Yeah, but you're better when we're near water, not off the ground at a temple in the middle of the forest." Joe replied, walking into the temple.

Inside, it was dusty, cobwebs were in the corners. Some of the walls had already corroded away with age. The floor was line with stone and other earthly materials.

A small path was marked by light torches in the ground. He followed the path until he came to a junction.

"Left or right?" asked Joe.

Gomamon looked down both corridors. "I say we go right."

"Ok." Said Joe, heading down the left corridor.

"Hey, I said go right!" Gomamon protested.

Joe looked down at the digimon in his arms. "And how reliable are your directions?"

"I still say we should have gone down the right path." Gomamon said, giving in.

At the end of the corridor was a large throne room; just as dusty as the other rooms. Joe stepped forward towards the throne. He could make out a form sat in the chair. But due to the darkness, he couldn't tell whether it was human or digimon, or something else.

Small snoring sounds told Joe that they were asleep, whoever they were. But Gomamon, being the social digimon he was, jumped out of Joe's arms and yelled to the figure. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Gomamon, be quiet!" Joe insisted.

Gomamon turned to face Joe. "But Joe, we need to know if any of our friends are in here. They might know something." Gomamon faced the throne again. "Hey, will you wake up already?!"

A low growl filled the room. Gomamon backed up to Joe. "See what you did now?"

The figure stood up and moved into the light. It was a beast. Standing on two legs, it had a cannon for its left hand and a ring through its nose.

"Minotarumon!" exclaimed Gomamon.

Minotarumon stepped forward. "Who dares wake me?"

Joe slowly picked up Gomamon and backed away. Minotarumon locked eyes on Joe. He aimed his cannon, "Earthquake Drill!"

Minotarumon thrust his cannon to the ground, causing the room to shake. Joe turned around and ran away.

* * *

><p>Izzy was inside the temple, taking the right path instead. He had already found his digimon Tentomon. He looked like an oversized ladybird. They were only five minutes ahead of Tai's group.<p>

"Izzy, I would like to know about this world but need I remind you about the last time you were in a temple?"

"Relax Tentomon, that's why you're here." Izzy smiled at his partner. ""Whenever I get like that again, just give me a hard poke."

Tentomon nodded. "I promise." Tentomon was hoping he would have the chance to fulfil his promise.

"My only question is why our supplies were left behind and why we were split up." Izzy said.

Tentomon raised one of his claws. "Excuse me Izzy, but I do believe that's two questions."

Izzy sighed. "You know what I mean."

"Izzy, I hear something." Tentomon said, his antennae raising up. Izzy watched Tentomon get his bearings. "It sounds like frantic footsteps." Tentomon guessed.

Cries of terror began to filled the air. Izzy recognised the voice. "That's Joe!"

On the mention of his name, Joe ran into Izzy, knocking the both of them to the floor. Joe pushed himself up. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Joe." Izzy said.

"Izzy, it's you." Joe smiled, realising who he had ran into.

"Yes it's me. Why were you running?"

A growl grew louder. Joe turned around, panicking along with Gomamon. Minotarumon set foot into the room, making it seem somehow smaller.

"Ah Minotarumon!" screamed Tentomon.

"What happened?" asked Izzy.

"Well…" Joe said, looking at Gomamon.

"It wasn't my fault." Gomamon defended himself.

"Well, it wasn't my idea to yell at him to wake up!" Joe argued.

Minotarumon moved closer to the digidestined. Tentomon flew in front of Minotarumon. "Super Shocker!"

Tentomon's antennae joined together and fired a red lightning bolt at Minotarumon's chest. He fell back slightly but quickly righted himself.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Gomamon.

"Hey, bull-brain!" called a voice.

Minotarumon turned around to see a boy with shoulder length hair, a pair of black jeans and a yellow and blue checked shirt.

Minotarumon moved towards the undefended boy. He smiled. Minotarumon raised his arm and quickly smashed the floor.

* * *

><p>Tai sat on the top step. He was fidgeting with the hem on his t-shirt. His legs were moving up and down.<p>

He smacked his knee-caps and stood up. "That's it, I'm not waiting any longer." The four others looked at him. "I know what Joe said, I totally agree with him, but I think that Ai and Mako are going to have to get into the fight eventually."

Impmon looked at Tai. "Are you saying that we're going in?"

Tai nodded.

"Yes!" Ai and Mako cheered.

Tai was shocked. "You want to go in?" They both nodded. Tai turned to Impmon. "What about you?"

Impmon smiled. "I'm sticking with them."

Tai smiled, Agumon standing by his side. They entered the temple, determined to help their friends.

* * *

><p>Minotarumon lifted his hand slowly. Joe and Izzy had their mouths open in shock. All there was, was a crater.<p>

"Over here." The boy teased, having moved clear out of the way. Minotarumon turned his head, seeing the smirking face.

"I'd look over here though." said another voice.

Minotarumon turned around and saw a man in lilac and dark blue armour. His mouth was visible due to his helmet only covering the top half of his head. His red eyes shone through.

"Now Lobomon!" called the boy.

"Just stay clear Koji." Lobomon addressed the boy.

Lobomon jumped in the air. Getting to eye-level with Minotarumon, he aimed his left arm at him. "Howling Laser!"

A pulse of white light erupted from a small attachment. The light hit Minotarumon, knocking him on his back.

Joe and Izzy ran to the now free exit. "Thanks for that." Joe said.

"Don't mention it." Koji said.

"Do you know the way out?" asked Gomamon.

Koji smiled. "This way."

Koji and Lobomon led Joe and Izzy back to the junction.

Joe turned his head as Tai called his name. "Tai, what are doing here?"

"We couldn't wait any longer." Tai explained. "When I told Ai and Mako, they jumped at the chance to help."

Together, they exited the ruins.

"So who's this guy?" asked Tai, bluntly.

"The name's Koji." Koji answered.

"He saved us from a Minotarumon." Tentomon added.

Koji scowled. "I didn't do anything. It was Lobomon."

Tai offered a hand to both Koji and to Lobomon. "Well, when a digimon helps one of us out. We thank both of them."

Koji blushed slightly.

A beeping filled the air. Izzy pulled out his digivice. "I'm getting a signal. It's through the forest."

"So Koji, what are you going to do?" asked Tai.

"Lobomon?" he asked.

"I think we should go with them Koji." He answered. "We might find some of the others."

Koji nodded. "Which way was it again?" He smiled.

* * *

><p>Ok guys, Chapter Eight is here. Now, I only have two chapters before my current poll will close (which will be roughly around 12-13 Sept depending on your personal time-zones).<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter ten will take longer than my previous chapters as it will consist of everyone meeting up and re-uniting. (HINT-HINT).<p>

* * *

><p>If you haven't voted yet, go on my profile and please vote to have your say!<p> 


	9. Arc 1 Arrival: New Faces Part 5

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Kazu woke up in a long tunnel. He leaned his back against the wall. Taking in his surroundings, he knew that he was lost.<p>

"Kazu, where are you?" called a voice.

Kazu looked down the tunnel. He heard the clanking of metal hitting rock getting closer to him. Kazu was frozen in fear.

Out of the shadows, came a brown robot with green eyes. Kazu breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the robot.

"Guardromon, what are you doing here?"

"I came here for you." Guardromon answered.

Kazu smiled. "I'm glad. Where are we?"

"We're in a new digital world." Guardromon replied. "When the Digi-Gnomes opened the portal in Guilmon's place, something altered the trajectory. The exit was here."

"So we were supposed to go to your digital world?" Kazu clarified.

"Yes, but because you ended up here, the Sovereign sent the nine of us to this world to protect you all." Guardromon added.

"So this is a new world?" asked Kazu. "Cool."

"Kazu, we should get out of here." Guardromon commanded.

Kazu nodded. "Ok buddy, which way?"

"I'm not sure."

Kazu sighed. "Well, where did you come in?"

"From a mechanical city."

"So let's go back there." Kazu said, walking the direction Guardromon came from.

It was a quiet walk apart from Guardromon clanking with every step he took. Weirdly enough, Kazu missed the clanking of Guardromon. In a way, he hoped the walk would never end. But his feet was telling a different story.

"Hey Guardromon, can you give me a lift?" Kazu asked.

"Sure."

Guardromon lifted Kazu onto his shoulder. Kazu felt a small smile on his face. He was glad that he was able to see his friend again.

"So Guardromon, what happened after you had to back?"

"Well, we got back and Azulongmon was waiting for us." Guardromon explained. "He was sorry about what happened to us. He hit us all with a harmless light that gave us back our digivolved forms."

"So that's why you're Guardromon again and not Kapurimon?"

"Exactly." Guardromon answered. "Anyway, he let us stay with him to sort of lessen the sadness of our situation. But a month later, Baihumon came and said that new digital world had been created."

"So they decided to send for us?"

"Only to ask whether you wanted to go or not." He insisted. "But Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon told us that the portal's trajectory had changed, so they had to use their powers to send us here just for your own safety."

Kazu nodded. He got the gist and that always worked for him. "Are we nearly there yet?"

"We're coming to the edge now Kazu."

Kazu looked ahead and saw a large hole at the end of the tunnel. Timing it right, he jumped off Guardromon and began walking again.

Going through the hole, Kazu found himself in a mechanical city, just like Guardromon had said. Kazu stepped to a crossroads and looked at the sign.

"Wire Way? Plug-In Street?" read Kazu. "Switchboard Boulevard?!"

"This is a mechanical city Kazu, so these names could be normal." Guardromon reasoned.

"Yeah but these names are weird for me." Kazu retorted.

Kazu looked around at the few passing digimon. There were gear digimon called Hagurumon. There were other Guardromon going about their business, even small digimon called MetalMamemon and Giromon and Tekkamon.

But to Kazu, the strangest digimon he saw was a white bear wearing a green headband.

"Come on Guardromon." Kazu said, running to the bear.

"Kazu! Wait for me!" Guardromon called.

"Hey, you white bear digimon!" Kazu called.

The bear turned around. "My name is Kumamon."

"Sorry, I've never seen a digimon like you before." Kazu apologised.

Kumamon raised a hand. "Don't worry about it. I understand." Kumamon looked around the place.

"Are you looking for something?" Guardromon asked.

Kumamon nodded. "I turned a corner and lost my friend."

"I got an idea." smiled Kazu.

A minute later, Kazu and Kumamon were on Guardromon as he used jets to propel himself into the air.

* * *

><p>A blonde boy walked through the town with what was once described as a 'Saint Bernard with a horn on its forehead'.<p>

"Of all places, I did not expect to be in a mechanical city." He moaned.

"Relax Matt." said the companion. "We could have ended up in a frozen wasteland."

Matt couldn't help but laugh. "You mean you getting a cold Gabumon while trying to keep me warm." Gabumon blushed.

"Matt, do you think we'll find our friends?"

"I hope so Gabumon. If we're going to just survive in this world. We'll need everyone's help."

"But the only digimon that can put up a good fight are Patamon, Gatomon and the other new digimon. They can DNA Digivolve."

"But you guys are important too." Matt consoled. He reached under his green vest and pulled out Mimi's present. The Crest of Friendship that she had made. "Remember this?"

Gabumon was surprised. "Where did you get that?"

Matt smiled. "Mimi made it for me. She made crests for all us original digidestined."

A small boy bumped into Matt. The boy looked up. "Sorry. Have you seen…you're human!"

Matt laughed. "The last time I checked. Yeah."

"My name's Tommy. I lost my friend Kumamon."

"Don't worry. We'll find him." reassured Gabumon.

Tommy smiled. Matt offered to Tommy that he travel with them. He accepted owing to the fact that he didn't have a clue where he was or where to go and the fact that he couldn't Spirit Evolve seeing that Kumamon was flesh and blood now.

"So what does Kumamon look like?" Matt asked.

"He's a white bear with a green headband." Tommy replied.

"Tommy!" called a voice from above.

They looked up to see a robot flying above them. On top was a human boy and a white bear, which jumped off.

Everyone except Tommy screamed. The bear hit the ground, but melted apart from the top half of his head. The bear then 'un-melted' and became whole again.

Tommy walked to Kumamon and hugged him. "Kumamon, I'm sorry. I saw something in a shop window and stopped."

Kumamon shook his head. "That's ok. I've found you now."

Guardromon touched down. "So this must be Tommy."

Kumamon nodded. "Yep, this is my partner." Tommy looked at Kumamon for this comment.

Kazu looked at Matt. He knew he had seen him somewhere before, but could not place where. Matt noticed Kazu looking at him. "Can I help you?"

Kazu snapped back to reality. "Sorry. I'm Kazu. This sounds strange but I swear I've seen you before somewhere."

Matt looked at Kazu. "Well, I am in band."

Kazu shook his head. "That's probably where I've seen you." Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tommy.

"First I think we should get out of here." Matt suggested. "No offense Guardromon, but I'd rather get out of this place as soon as possible. There's too much machinery."

They decided to walk down Switchboard Boulevard to see if that led them anywhere near the exit.

"I think we're lost." Kazu observed.

"There has to be a way out." Matt reasoned. "These digimon had to have come from somewhere. They weren't born here."

"They could have been." Kazu guessed.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, this is a new digital world so for all we know, these digimon could have been born here." Kazu explained.

"That could be true Matt." Gabumon said. "We don't know what happens to the Digi-eggs here."

Kazu smiled. "See, Gabumon agrees with me."

"So let's ask some of them the way out." Tommy added, walking to a passing digimon. "Excuse me."

The digimon turned to Tommy, looking up at the human. "Yes?"

"Could you tell us the way out?" Tommy asked. "We're a little lost."

The digimon, Datamon, looked around. "Go down this street, take a left. When you're at the fountain, turn right and there should be a large gate. That's the exit."

Tommy smiled. "Thanks Datamon."

"Datamon said the exit is this way." Tommy said, leading them down the street.

They made a left turn and saw the fountain. Tommy looked right and saw a large gate. "This way."

As they reached the gate, they began to sink through the ground. All except Guardromon. He grabbed Kazu and pulled him up, but was too late to save the others.

* * *

><p>After falling through the earth, Matt and Tommy could have done with a break. They sat up and found themselves in a stone room. Gabumon was lowered to the ground by Kumamon stretching his body, like he was snow.<p>

"Where are we?" asked Tommy.

"In a prison block." said a depressed voice.

Matt recognised the voice. "Ken? Is that you?"

"Yes, Cody and our digimon are here also." Ken replied.

"Have you been here long?" Matt asked.

"We fell into this town." Cody took over. "I found Ken straight away. We asked a Datamon the way out. He led us to the gate but we sank through the ground and we've been here ever since."

"The same thing happened with us." Tommy added.

"Who's that voice?" Ken questioned.

"That's Tommy." Matt answered. "He's one of us."

"I would say it's nice to meet you but because of these cages I can't." Ken apologised.

Tommy understood. "That's alright. How can we escape? If only we had some fire."

"What do you mean?" asked Cody.

"If we had some fire, we could melt the bars." Tommy replied. "But we've only got ice and whatever Gabumon can do."

"That could work." Ken realised. "If you can freeze the bars, then maybe Gabumon can blast them to pieces."

Kumamon looked at Gabumon. "Will it work?"

"It's worth a try." Gabumon said.

Kumamon and Gabumon faced the bars of their cell. Kumamon took in a big breath of air. "Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon exhaled, releasing a freezing wind.

The bas froze instantly. "Ok Gabumon, you're up." Matt encouraged.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon released a blue flame from his mouth.

The bars shattered, giving them the chance to escape. Matt pushed Tommy through the gap. Then followed himself. Gabumon jumped through, as did Kumamon. They repeated the strategy on Ken and Cody's own cell bars.

Once they were free Tommy could get a good look at Ken and Cody, and their digimon. But he knew that the proper introductions would have to wait. They had to escape while they had the chance.

They ran out of the only door and up the following flight of stairs. Once back in the sunlight, they found Datamon standing there. "If you think I'm going to let you fleshy creatures get away? Think again."

"Grenade Destroyer!"

Two small missiles flew through the air and hit Datamon. They looked at the source and saw Kazu and Guardromon standing there.

"Get over here!" called Kazu.

The smoke cleared and Datamon seemed untouched. "Nice try, but I rule this city. I'm am very well respected."

The citizens of the city looked at each other, mumbling conversations. They all seemed to be agreeing about one thing.

A Giromon floated to Datamon. "Ah Giromon, would you be so kind as to destroy these intruders?"

Giromon stayed exactly where he was. "Deadly Bomb!" Giromon fired his attack at Datamon at extremely close range.

Giromon managed to escape any serious damage.

Datamon was shocked by this action. "What is the meaning of this?"

A Hagurumon came forward. "We're tired of your dictatorship! We want outsiders to visit!"

"But they will contaminate our glorious city!" Datamon protested.

"No they won't!" added another Guardromon. "They'll visit and we can exchange goods and other things. It is necessary for our city's survival."

A giant digimon that looked like a tank rolled to the children. "Kids, this could get messy. I'm taking you out of the town. Climb on."

They immediately climbed on and the digimon, appropriately called Tankmon, rolled them to the gate. He pulled two levers, one of which opened the gate.

They jumped off Tankmon and found they weren't sinking through the ground. Cody turned to Tankmon. "What did you do?"

"I disabled the trap and opened the gate." Tankmon said. "That way, if someone who does not have any robotic parts on them can enter our village without going to that awful jail cell. Good luck on your journey."

Tankmon turned around and speed away to the uprising.

Matt looked around. "Ok guys, as we walk away, I say we get to know each other. This could be along stay here."

Kazu's digivice began to beep. He pulled it out. A compass screen appeared. "Guys, someone's nearby."

"Lead the way Kazu." Matt said, taking charge.

Kazu nodded and followed the directions that his digivice gave him.

* * *

><p>So here is chapter nine. only one more chapter before my poll closes and it is replaced by a new one. Vote now!<p> 


	10. Arc 1 Arrival: A Fresh Start

Chapter Ten has arrived. My poll of using the corrupted or purified spirits has now closed with the Purified Spirits winning by just ONE vote. So close. thank you all for voting and reading my tale of 'Digidestined Unite!'

But it doesn't end here, I already have another poll coming to my profile soon. Please vote and have your say.

This chapter has been updated where Tai runs to Lillymon. It has been kindly pointed out that Tai has not arrived yet. So instead Takuya runs to Lillymon.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Following Jeri's digivice had led that small group to a large building. Jeri looked around at her companions.<p>

"Why would my digivice lead us here?" she asked no-one in particular.

"There has to be a good reason." Koichi surmised.

Takuya walked to the front door. "Let's see who's home?"

He knocked on the door, the sound echoing around somehow. Waiting a minute, no-one answered the door. Takuya knocked again. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

The door slowly creaked open. A human-sized fairy looking digimon answered the door. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Lillymon? What are you doing here?" asked TK, surprised at their welcoming digimon.

"I work here. Do I know you?" Lillymon asked.

"It's me. TK. Mimi's friend."

Lillymon shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't know you. That must be a different Lillymon."

TK took another look at the Lillymon standing before him. That was when he noticed that on this Lillymon hands, where he was used to seeing yellow petals, there were blue petals instead. Her usually green wellington boots were blue also.

TK smiled. "Sorry, I thought you were a different Lillymon."

Lillymon smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Excuse me, but my digivice led us here." Jeri interrupted. "Could there be a reason for this?"

Lillymon thought for a second. "I can't think of any…" she started. "I wonder. Come in and follow me."

The group entered the building. Lillymon closed the door. They were in a grand foyer. Paintings of digimon adorned the walls.

"Welcome to Originus House." Lillymon introduced. "This is the place where all digimon come from."

"What do you mean?" asked Jeri.

"She means this is where digimon are born." Davis explained.

"Not exactly." Lillymon corrected.

"What do you mean Lillymon?" asked Takuya.

"Some digimon are actually created from scratch." She answered. "That's why some digimon have no memories of their previous lives. This also holds true if the recreated digimon perished in a traumatic way."

Lillymon lead them a room that was clearly a nursery. "This is where the Digi-eggs rest until they hatch."

Everyone looked around. They explored the room. "Just be careful not to disturb the eggs." Lillymon warned.

They nodded and looked at the several types of eggs. TK stopped at an egg that reminded him of Patamon's own Digi-egg. His vision became blurry. He quickly wiped the tears on his sleeve.

Jeri's digivice beeped again. She pulled it out and followed the compass to an orange Digi-egg in the corner. Lillymon walked behind Jeri. "I feel bad for that egg."

"Why?" Koichi wondered.

"That egg came to me a month ago." Lillymon answered. "But it didn't come from this world. It came from another."

"How?" asked Davis.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Lillymon replied. "The only way I can think of that's possible is that it's like some random occurrence. It could happen at any time. Another five eggs came from another world, but they hatched and left already."

Despite the fact that it was in technical terms, they understood completely. Jeri picked up the egg, feeling like she had to. The egg pulsed in a white light.

"That's never happened before!" Lillymon gasped. The egg pulsed again and cracked. "It's hatching!"

The egg broke and revealed a small yellow blob with red eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." Jeri said back, not knowing what happened. "What's your name?"

"I'm Zurumon." The blob answered. "Are you my partner?"

Jeri's eyes glazed over. She slowly placed Zurumon down and walked away. She left the room, not making a noise. Zurumon looked puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'll talk to her." TK went out of the room and after Jeri.

Jeri was sat on the front doorstep. She saw TK sit next to her. "I can't be his partner."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my partner." She confessed. "He was killed trying to protect me."

"So was Patamon."

Jeri looked at TK. "But Patamon's in there."

TK nodded. "Yeah, but the first time he digivolved to Angemon, he used all his power and defeated an evil digimon called Devimon. I was only eight when he died." TK recalled, a small tear tracing his cheek. "He came back the next day and since then, I've been afraid to lose him."

Jeri looked at TK. "A rogue computer program took advantage of my depression and tried to take over the world."

TK smiled. "You win." Jeri smirked. "So what's the problem with Zurumon?"

"Nothing, it's just that I don't want to get close to someone and lose them again." Jeri sighed.

"But you won't lose me again." piped up a small voice.

TK and Jeri turned their heads to see Zurumon in Davis' arms. "What do you mean?"

"I said you're not going to lose me again." Zurumon repeated.

"I never lost you." Jeri replied. "I've only just met you."

"Remember the south gate?" Zurumon wondered. "Suzie had gained Lopmon as her partner."

"How?" asked Jeri.

Zurumon smiled. "You still have a lion's heart."

Jeri was shocked. Her mind raced back to that day.

**_'FLASHBACK'_**

'**_Leomon was fading away. Jeri had tears in her eyes. Everyone stood there, except Ryo, Cyberdramon, MarineAngemon, Ai and Mako. The twins were not Tamers yet, Kenta had not met MarineAngemon yet and Ryo and Cyberdramon were looking for Baihumon. _**

**_With only his head left Leomon said his farewell. "Be brave Jeri." He consoled. "Part of me will always be with you. Remember, you have a lion's heart." Then he disappeared. Jeri screamed her lungs out in pain._**'

**_'END FLASHBACK'_**

"Leomon?" Jeri asked.

"I could be again." Jeri took Zurumon from Davis. She walked inside.

Davis smiled at the two of them. He turned to TK. "So are you alright now?"

* * *

><p>Yolei had lead the group through the surrounding forest, passing a temple with thirty steps to the front door.<p>

"Aren't we there yet?" JP asked.

"Almost." Yolei promised. "We should be nearby though."

"You said that ten minutes ago." Takato moaned.

"This time I'm certain." Yolei stressed.

"You said that last time too." whispered Ryo.

Yolei scowled at Ryo. She had heard him, but chose not to call him on it.

They came to a clearing. They spread out, seeing as they stayed close together through the forest.

"Now which way?" Kenta questioned.

"Give me a minute!" Yolei snapped. She was growing frustrated at not finding her way.

Terriermon jumped onto henry's shoulder and whispered, "She's not good at this, is she?" Henry shook his head.

Ryo climbed on board Cyberdramon and they flew into the air. "See anything?" Ryo asked his partner.

"Only more trees." Cyberdramon answered. Cyberdramon was lowering back to ground level when he saw the roof of a building. "Wait Ryo. What's that?"

Ryo looked in Cyberdramon's direction. "What's a house doing in the middle of a forest?"

They touched on the ground as Yolei found where the digivice was leading her. To the house that Cyberdramon had noticed.

Five minutes and they saw two figures on the doorsteps. The six digidestined walked closer to the house. When the figures were closer Yolei smiled.

"TK! Davis!" Yolei called.

The two boys looked up. Yolei ran up to them, Hawkmon flying behind her. "Yolei! Wait for me!"

TK and Davis stood up. "Hi Yolei, where have you been?"

"On a mountain, by a lake, and running from a Drimogemon in a tunnel." She answered. "What about you?"

"We were put in a Dokugumon's web." TK sighed. Yolei giggled.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting but what is this place?" JP said.

TK noticed the others. "This is Originus House. All the Digi-eggs come here so they can hatch."

TK and Davis led them inside. Lillymon had led the group out of the nursery and into the foyer again. Lillymon looked at the new arrivals.

"Are they more of your friends?"

"Yes Lillymon." Davis smiled. "I hope it's ok we let them in."

Lillymon flew into the air and back-flipped. "Oh of course. I love to meet new people." She touched back down. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry." Henry smiled. "It's nice to meet a friendly digimon that doesn't have a partner."

"Shall we continue the tour?" Everyone nodded. She led them upstairs. "As of now, we have three babies waiting to be collected."

She knocked quietly on a door and opened it. Inside, it was a playroom. Soft toys were laid on the floor. Three small digimon were playing.

One looked like a wolf-cub's head with a small tail. Another was a small green ball with thorns over its body and a leaf for a tail. The final digimon looked like a yellow ball with a small beak and a large red feather coming out of the top of its head.

"Lillymon, I think Budmon and Chiccimon are close to digivolving." A yellow bear came to Lillymon.

"Are you sure Monzaemon?" Lillymon asked. "It's only been three days."

The green ball glowed with a yellow light. "Budmon digivolve to…Mushroomon!"

The yellow ball glowed also. "Chiccimon digivolve to…Muchomon!"

In their place, was a large mushroom with arms and legs and a red and yellow penguin-looking digimon with a green beak.

Mushroomon looked at Lillymon. "What happens now?"

Lillymon smiled. "Whatever you want. You're free to leave if you so wish or you may stay." She explained. "But if you stay, you will have to work."

Muchomon looked out of the window. "I think I'll explore the world."

Lillymon hugged Muchomon. "Then that is your decision. I wish you luck."

Muchomon walked out of the door and never looked back. Only Mushroomon was left.

"And what are you doing now Mushroomon?"

"Can I stay here Lillymon?" Mushroomon asked.

Lillymon nodded. "Of course. I was thinking of putting up a 'help wanted' sign anyway."

Muchomon left the house and headed towards the forest.

He looked at his surroundings. "Now where can I go?" he asked.

The shadow of a claw covered Muchomon. "I know a place." A mature voice sleazed.

Muchomon looked up. "Where?"

* * *

><p>Kazu led his group from the mechanical city, known to the digimon as Colshade.<p>

The signal from his digivice led them to a tunnel. "I've had enough of tunnels and caves."

"Look Kazu, we don't really have a choice." Matt emphasised.

Kazu moaned again. "I forgot how annoying the digital world can be."

Tommy laughed. "You think you had it tough? Try being hunted by an evil angel and his boss who wanted to destroy the digital world!"

"Or how about an enemy who was destroyed but found a way to survive and come back bigger and worse than ever!" Ken inputted.

Kazu decided to join in. "Well, I had to fight a rogue computer program called D-Reaper that wanted to destroy both worlds because it thought we'd outgrown our original programming."

Matt began to laugh. "It seems we're always trying to stop someone from destroying the world." Kazu and Tommy agreed and couldn't help but laugh also.

"This cave seems to be just one long path." Cody observed.

Kazu put his digivice away while they walked the path.

* * *

><p>Ai and Mako were growing tired so Tai and Koji offered to carry them.<p>

"So Izzy, please tell me you brought your laptop." Joe pleaded.

"Actually, I had forgotten it." Izzy answered. He raised his hand in front of Joe before he could argue. "But at the last second I tucked it and its holder in my jacket." He finished, pulling down the zip.

He opened his laptop and pushed the power button.

"What are doing anyway?" asked Tai.

"I'm trying to recall the sequence I used when we first met Andromon." Izzy replied. "It showed me the layout of File Island."

"Can you do that?" Impmon questioned.

"Izzy's a whizz with computers." Tentomon praised.

"Yeah, any technical problems, Izzy's the man." added Agumon.

"But sometimes he gets too technical and we don't understand him." Joe smiled.

"Or he just forgets we're here and we have to block his view so he'll acknowledge us." Tai laughed.

Izzy looked up and glared at Tai. "That was when I was trying to figure out the digital world."

"But we're in a new digital world." Gomamon reminded him. "There's bound to be all sorts you don't know."

"You're right Gomamon." Izzy smiled.

Furiously typing away on computer, he had no idea that Tentomon had used his 'Super Shocker' on Gomamon.

Everyone else laughed, even Joe. Though he managed to hide his laughter.

* * *

><p>The group of girls happily left Vista Village behind. Following the reading on Sora's digivice took them from civilisation and into the forest that hid Originus House.<p>

"Are we nearly there Sora?" Mimi asked.

"I think so." Sora replied. "The signal's getting stronger."

"Any idea who it is?" Kari asked.

"That doesn't matter." Rika offered her opinion. "If she's getting a reading on a digivice, then it's obvious that it's one of our friends."

"It might even be Henry." Suzie beamed.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Zoe. "If the signal is as strong as Sora says, then for all we know, they could be in that house!"

The other girls looked at her, pointing at a house in the forest.

With no other noticeable points of interest, they walked to the house.

* * *

><p>Lillymon had finished the tour and showed the visitors to the dining room.<p>

A long dining table was laid with large food platters. The table had three candelabras. One at each end of the table and one in the centre.

"Sit down and have some food." Lillymon suggested. "I'm sure you must be hungry."

A chorus of 'thank you' and 'are you sure?' filled the air. Lillymon ushered them to the table.

A knocking could be heard. Lillymon looked out of the room. "My, my, my. This is a busy day." She flew to the front door and opened it to a group of humans like her guests and their digimon.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, have any other humans like us shown up?"

In the dining room, TK recognised the voice. He ran to the front door. "Sora?"

Sora looked inside. "TK!"

Lillymon stepped aside as the girls all walked inside. As they were led to the dining room, more cries came from outside. Lillymon left the door open as Matt's group arrived. This time, Lillymon checked outside before anyone else arrived. No-one was there so she closed the door.

With the arrival of the two groups, there were no more seats left. Everyone got caught up on their tales of when they arrived. When the conversation died down, Rika noticed Jeri with a yellow blob. "Jeri, who's that digimon?"

"It's Zurumon." She replied.

"Why is that Zurumon with you?" Kazu asked.

Jeri smiled. "Because I have a lion's heart."

"Where have I heard that before?" Terriermon asked.

Henry scowled and whispered. "It was the last thing Leomon said before he was absorbed."

Lillymon entered. "That's why it took a while for the egg to be complete." Everyone turned their gaze to her. "When a digimon is defeated, there is a small window where a digimon can absorb the other digimon's data. But only their strength is retained. The remainder is sent elsewhere. In Zurumon's case, he was absorbed in another world." No-one lost focus. "When his data began to re-constitute here, it had to travel through the Nega-Verse, and that can take a while."

"So why didn't I hatch until Jeri arrived?" Zurumon asked.

Lillymon shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it was because she was your partner."

A loud banging filled the air. Lillymon put her hands on her hips. "Who could it be this time?"

"It could be the remainder of our friends." Kari said.

"How many are left?" Lillymon asked.

Kari looked around the room. "Well, there's three for our group."

"We're only missing Koji." JP counted.

"Ai and Mako still aren't here yet." Jeri finished.

The banging repeated. "Fine, I'm coming." Lillymon said.

"So Jeri, why did you mention the lion's heart?" asked Takato.

"I didn't lose him after all."

All the present tamers were confused. "Jeri, enough of the riddles!" Kazu exclaimed, standing up. "Just tell us who Zurumon is!"

"Leo…" Jeri managed to say before a scream filled the room.

Everyone rushed to the foyer to find Lillymon laying on the floor. Unconscious. Takuya ran to Lillymon. "Lillymon, what happened?"

Lillymon only had the strength to point outside before she exploded into data.

The large group ran outside and found themselves face-to-face with ten digimon with glowing red eyes.

"Who are these digimon?" Davis asked.

Only five humans and five digimon instantly recognised the digimon. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Could it be…?" asked Zoe.

"No, it couldn't be." JP denied what his own eyes were telling him.

"Agunimon?" asked Takuya.

"It's them." He gulped. "The Beast Spirits."

* * *

><p>The beast spirits have attacked and destroyed an innocent digimon? It can't be true? Can it...?<p>

Find out in the next chapter!


	11. Arc 1 Arrival: Feral Beasts

Hi guys, chapter eleven has been updated with a few words.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Except my versions of the purified human and beast spirits of steel, water, earth and wood.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Stood before the group were the ten legendary beast spirits. BurningGreymon, the beast warrior of fire. KendoGarurumon, the beast warrior of light. Zephyrmon, the beast warrior of wind. Korikakumon, the beast warrior of ice. MetalKabuterimon, the beast warrior of thunder. JagerLoweemon, the beast warrior of darkness.<p>

The other four beast digimon, the human wielders of the spirits did not recognise. One looked like a human-fish hybrid. Gills rested on its neck, a row of clams nested around the neck, scales covered its legs. In its left hand, was a blue trident, the light reflecting off of it.

Next to it was a large creature that looked like it made of the Earth itself. It had the head of an eagle, but its body looked like a large block. It's legs melded into its body, like they were moulded like clay. Four palm leaves rested on its back to serve as wings. A single vine served as a tail.

Another looked like a simple golem made of wood, but it had claws instead of hands, hooves for feet and a row of sharp fangs.

The final digimon could be best described as a robotic bird. It looked like it could rip anything to shreds with its razor sharp talons. The golden tint in the silver steel created a look of several layers of metal.

"Kazemon, who are the other digimon?" Zoe asked.

"The human-fish is Hydrowomon, beast warrior of Water." Kazemon answered. "Next to her is GigaGaiamon, the beast of Earth."

"The bird must be the beast warrior of Steel." JP presumed.

"You got it." Beetlemon answered. "That's Asilmon. And the other guy is Barkdramon, the beast warrior of Wood."

"So that's why you couldn't slide to Zephyrmon." Zoe realised. "She wasn't even with you."

"Did you guys hurt Lillymon?" Takuya asked, stepping forward.

"Takuya, don't get too close." Agunimon warned. "There's something not quite right."

Takuya looked back. "What do you mean?"

"He means that their eyes are glowing bright red you doofus!" exclaimed Rika.

Takuya looked back at the beasts. He slowly began to back up. Zephyrmon raised her claw and swiped at Takuya.

"Poison Ivy!" called Palmon, using her attack to pull Takuya to safety.

"Thanks." breathed Takuya.

Hydrowomon aimed her trident at the group. "Hydro Strike!"

A torrent of water erupted from her trident as the group scattered. Hydrowomon raised her trident.

"Ok warrior beasts, time to destroy them!" she gleefully ordered.

Asilmon flew into the air with Zephyrmon to stop any retreating digimon.

"The only way we're going to defeat these guys is to separate them and try to take them out one at a time."

Everyone agreed.

"How are we going to win if we can't digivolve?" asked Mimi.

"But we can armour digivolve!" hinted Yolei.

Hydrowomon scoffed at this comment and listed all their armour digivolutions. "What? You think we didn't do our research?"

"But there's no way you can know their digivolutions." Agunimon protested. "They're not from our world!"

"What do you mean?" asked TK.

"We're not from your world." He replied. "This digital world shouldn't even be here. It is so unstable that it broke the walls of reality."

"Sounds a little too science-fiction." Rika observed.

"But it's true." Agunimon added. "This world spilt into three worlds."

"So is that why I don't know who Guilmon is?" Yolei asked.

"And that's why Matt looked familiar. I recognise him now." Kazu realised. "He's from the show!"

"What show?" asked Matt.

"Shut up!" screamed Hydrowomon. "Destroy them!"

"We can still win this!" Takuya said, determined to keep moral up.

"I don't think so." Korikakumon said in his gruff voice. "We are the ten beast spirits. You only have five of the ten human spirits."

"Count again." called a voice.

Korikakumon looked behind him to find Koji and Lobomon. With them were Tai, Izzy, Joe, Ai and Mako with their digimon.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon called, launching his attack at Korikakumon.

The attack hit him on the chest but didn't seem to faze him.

"This could be tough." Henry observed.

"No." Takato defied. "Even if it is tough, we can't just give up."

"Yeah." Davis agreed. "We never gave up before. Why should we start now?"

"And it's ten of them to…" Tai quickly counted. "…a lot more of us!"

"Plus, we got MarineAngemon, a mega level digimon and Cyberdramon who's an ultimate level." Kenta added.

"And we're equal to champion level digimon." Beetlemon revealed.

"So what are they equal to?" asked Matt.

"The ultimate level." Kazemon replied slowly.

"So they're way stronger than we are?" asked Impmon, slightly nervous.

"Yes." answered Izzy. "But there is still a chance."

"What are you talking about?" Kazu asked.

"When we first came to the digital world, we had no idea about levels." Izzy answered. "But we defeated an Andromon and a Monzaemon with only champion digimon."

"But they were both controlled by black gears." Tentomon protested. "I hit Andromon's leg and removed the gear."

"But Monzaemon?" Izzy asked Mimi.

"Well, it was a boxing match basically." Mimi recalled. "But Togemon used her Needle Spray and knocked Monzaemon to the floor."

Rika stepped forward. "Enough of this." She said, pulling out a card. "Renamon?" Renamon stepped forward facing Hydrowomon. "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

Renamon jumped in the air. "Diamond Storm!" Several white rocks emerged from a green circle of light. They shot at an incredible speed.

Hydrowomon spun her trident and nullified Renamon's attack. "Next?"

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon called, aiming for BurningGreymon. The resulting attack forced him back.

Kazu ran to Kenta. "Dude, use this card!"

Kenta looked at it. "Are you sure?" Kazu nodded. Kenta turned to his digimon. "Go for GigaGaiamon and Barkdramon."

MarineAngemon lured GigaGaiamon to Barkdramon, then flew away to a safe distance.

Kenta reached for his digivice. "Digi-Modify! WarGreymon activate!"

Tai looked at Kenta. "What did you say?"

MarineAngemon glowed orange. A shadow of the familiar figure of WarGreymon surrounded him.

MarineAngemon lifted his small arms as far up as he could. A ball of fire grew far larger than his little body. "Terra Force!" He threw his arms forward.

The ball hit the two digimon, sending them through the air and into MetalKabuterimon, knocking him onto his side.

"Sora, look out!" TK called.

Matt turned around to see Zephyrmon flying straight towards Sora. He was about to move when Koji jumped from his spot and pushed Sora down. Matt turned around and saw KendoGarurumon glaring.

"Can't you guys just let us go?" Matt sighed.

"Sorry." the beast of light replied. "The master wants you dead."

"And why would that be?" Matt asked, seeing a small window of opportunity.

"KendoGarurumon, that's enough." Zephyrmon called. "You've already told them too much."

"Guardian Barrage!" called Guardromon, launching his attack at Asilmon, who promptly dodged.

"There's no way we can win against these guys if we can't even digivolve." Tai said.

"Forget that they know what we can digivolve to." Gatomon commanded. "Just do it anyway, we can't let Guardromon, Cyberdramon, MarineAngemon and the others take those guys on alone!"

Veemon looked at Davis. "She's right you know."

Hawkmon flew to Yolei's eye level. "Yolei, I do believe it's time."

"What do you say Cody?" Armadillomon asked.

"TK, I have to do it." Patamon pleaded.

The five friends looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed their D-Terminals.

GigaGaiamon looked at them. "Oh no you don't! Tectonic Shift!" he slammed a leg down and the earth began to shake. A crack appeared and headed for the five friends.

They fell over, dropping their D-Terminals. The force of the drop, caused them to flash brightly. They picked them back up. They pressed the necessary buttons. "Digi-Armour energise!" Five beams of light hit the five digimon.

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Sagittarimon! Archer of hope!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Allomon! Roaring courage!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Seahomon! The swimming light!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to…Kabukimon! Parading sincerity!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to… Stegomon! Ancient friendship!"

In the five digimon's places stood a giant blue dinosaur with feathers on its head and back. On its right-hand side stood what looked like a combination of Flamedramon and Raidramon, holding a bow. On the dinosaur's left-hand side was a floating silver and blue sea-horse. Next to the seahorse was what resembled a human with plant features. Finally, there was a green dinosaur with spikes all over its back.

"What just happened?" Tai asked, eyes wide.

"They used each other's Digi-eggs." Izzy gasped.

"This is new." TK said.

"If it isn't broken, don't fix it!" Davis smiled. "Get 'em Sagittarimon!"

Sagittarimon charged forward to GigaGaiamon. GigaGaiamon swung around, hoping to hit him with his tail, but Seahomon used his own tail to intercept the attack. "Sorry. Try again."

BurningGreymon had managed to group Ai, Mako, Henry, Suzie and their digimon together. Yolei saw this. "Allomon, get BurningGreymon!"

"As you wish!" Allomon roared.

Allomon swung his tail around, knocking BurningGreymon to the ground. Allomon looked down at children. "Are you alright?"

Henry nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

TK and Kari had managed to get KendoGarurumon and JagerLoweemon together.

"Now!" TK and Kari called in unison.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" Kabukimon called.

"Shell Needle Rain!" Stegomon growled.

A combination of petals and steel spines shot towards the beasts of light and dark. They stood their ground but were taking a lot of damage.

"We can't take this much more!" JagerLoweemon growled.

"I hate to say this but we may have to retreat." KendoGarurumon agreed.

Hydrowomon surveyed the battle scene. She hated to admit it but she was coming to the same conclusion.

"Asilmon, attack the ground!" Hydrowomon commanded.

"Shining Beam!" Asilmon screeched. A hole opened on his body and a white light shone down to the ground.

"Metallic Bombs!"

"Splinter Storm!"

"Bubble Barrage!"

A storm of small silver balls, multi-coloured bubbles and large pieces of wood managed to stop the beam of light reaching the ground.

Hydrowomon spun around to see four more humanoid digimon standing at the trees.

One looked like a girl with light blue hair, light blue skin but still darker than her hair. She had a few pieces of seaweed draping around her neck and waist. She had a small fin on each forearm. Blue pieces of light armour were placed strategically over her body.

Another had an earth-looking texture about his body. Leaves topped his head for hair, whilst for his feet and hands, there were simply several roots knotted together.

The third looking like they were woven together from straw and wood. Straw lined where joints would be, and the wood was used as stable body parts.

The final digimon looked older than the girl being a man with silver hair wearing grey, reflective and light looking armour with black boots.

"Leave them alone." demanded the silver-haired digimon.

"And if we don't?" Hydrowomon asked.

"Then we'll stop you sweetie." the blue girl added.

The wood and straw-made being nodded. "You got that right Nimuemon. Alloymon, Rootmon, are you guys ready?"

"Yes Timbermon. Let's take these guys down." Rootmon replied. "Root Smash!"

Rootmon's hands extended and smashed into Hydrowomon. After being knocked to the ground, she knew what she had to do.

"Beasts, we have no choice." she called. "We have to retreat."

The beasts gathered in one place. BurningGreymon coated himself in flames. "Wildfire Tsunami!"

Hydrowomon aimed her trident at the fire. "Hydro Strike!"

Steam filled the air and blocked the beasts from view. Kazemon raised her hands. "Hurricane Wave!"

Her attack blew the steam away to reveal nothing. The beasts had used this time to escape. Everyone was both glad and annoyed that they escaped.

"At least they're gone for now." Alloymon said, his silver hair clanging as each strand hit each other.

"Not that we're not grateful but who are you guys?" asked Takuya.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rootmon smiled.

Takuya shook his head. "Nope. Should it be?"

Nimuemon smiled. "Would you like another clue?" she changed to a Texan accent. "Sugar?"

Zoe's eyes widened. "Ranamon?"

She nodded. "This is my true form."

Alloymon stepped forward. "I was Mercurymon. And let me tell you, I'm glad there's no more 'thou' and all that other stuff."

"I was Grumblemon." Rootmon revealed.

"And Arbormon was my previous form." Timbermon finished.

"So the warriors are together again?" JP asked. "Cool."

"So do you guys have wielders of your power?" Koji asked.

"Come on out guys!" called Alloymon.

Everyone looked to the trees behind the four new warriors and saw four humans walked out.

Four of the large group could not believe their eyes.

"Jun?!" Davis exclaimed.

"Kai?!" Takato refused to believe he was seeing his cousin.

"Yutaka?!" he was the last person Tommy expected to see.

"Shinya?!" Takuya suddenly felt a new wave of responsibility.

* * *

><p>So, the new holders of steel, water, earth and wood have been revealed. Who would have thought it would have been them?<p>

How will their relatives take their sudden appearance? Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Continue to vote in my poll about the first ten chapters of Arc 2. It will be you, the readers, who decide what order they will be in!<p> 


	12. Arc 1 Arrival: The First Night

Wow. Two chapters in one day. And this is a long one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Except my versions of the purified human and beast spirits of steel, water, earth and wood.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Jun Motomiya, Kai Urazoe, Shinya Kanbara and Yutaka Himi. Each stood before their own relative.<p>

"Hi." Jun smiled. Davis blinked.

"So this is the digital world, eh Takato?" Kai asked. Takato struggled for words.

"This is why you changed so much Tommy?" Yutaka guessed.

"This is so cool Takuya." Shinya beamed.

"This is wrong." Takuya said, before walking away.

Agunimon followed, along with Koji. Everyone else had too many questions. They bombarded the warriors with questions.

Takuya had sat behind a tree, trying to hold back tears. He heard footsteps and quickly wipe his eyes. "Why did you follow me?"

"To see if you wanted company." Koji replied.

"Well I don't." Takuya said.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Not looking at the hands owner, he knew it was Agunimon. "Takuya."

"Don't." he said. "Just don't."

Koji sat beside him. "So Shinya is in the digital world, big deal."

Takuya looked at Koji, giving him a good view of his bloodshot eyes. "But he shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

Agunimon knelt in front of him. "Tommy was younger than Shinya when he first went to the digital world, so why is this any different?"

"Because he's my younger brother." Takuya replied. "I'm supposed to look out for him and keep him away from any danger."

"But now he has everyone else to look out for him." Koji smiled. "Especially the warrior he's supposed to wield."

"But…" Takuya started.

"But nothing." Koji interrupted. "We can count on each other. Look how Tommy changed. We all changed."

"Besides, you can tell Shinya about all the things that happened." Agunimon smiled.

Takuya nodded. "I'll go along with this, but I'm not going to be happy."

"No-one said you should be." Agunimon pointed out. "But that could change."

"Come on, the others will be wondering where we are." Koji said, offering his hand. Takuya nodded.

Reaching the others, they arrived in the middle of a discussion.

"So what are we going to do?" asked TK.

"We have to find a place to stay for the night." Henry said. "It's not safe to remain here."

"But where?" asked Matt.

"Well, we did see a small hotel." Jun said.

Everyone looked at her. "A hotel? Where?" Davis asked.

Nimuemon pointed behind her. "About thirty minutes that way." Everyone agreed and followed Nimuemon through the forest.

Walking through the forest, everyone decided to get to know each other.

Tai and Takato shared their stories about their corrupted digivolution. Ken and Koichi bonded over being used against their group of digidestined. Everyone seemed to be very friendly with everyone else.

Due to his feelings about the powers of darkness, TK was feeling a little nervous about Loweemon. Davis looked up at the sky. "You're scared for Patamon again aren't you?"

TK looked at Davis. "You know about that?"

Davis turned to face TK. "You think I don't? Remember the dark whirlpool? I overheard Cody and Matt talking about when Patamon first digivolved." TK's eyes began to glaze over.

"I didn't mean to listen in but I couldn't move away." Davis continued. "When they stopped talking, I quickly ran to Kari's to talk to her. When I told her and Tai what I overheard, Tai filled me in about when Patamon first digivolved. When he finished, I couldn't do anything. Not even talk. Tai was even willing to call Jun just to see if I was alright. Luckily, Kari stopped him. But she did have to slap me to snap me out of my trance."

TK couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You froze?"

"It was just so…intense." Davis sighed.

"You don't need to tell me." TK gave a weak smile.

Davis grabbed TK's shoulders. "Look, I'll make you a deal. At least make like friends with Loweemon, and if he turns out to be truly evil, then I'll stop him. Ok?" TK smiled and rubbed a stray tear from his eyes falling back to walk with Kazu and Jeri.

At the front of the group, Tai, Davis, Takato and Takuya were discussing their 'second-in-commands'.

"Matt is definitely my opposite." Tai said. "Laid-back and thinks things through. But still, going straight in has its perks."

"Henry always the voice of reason." Takato smiled. "When I need to decide something and he's around, he always gives me advice."

Takuya looked back. "Koji seems to be my second-in-command. When I can't make a decision, he always rallies us around and takes over."

Davis sighed. "I'm not sure who my second-in-command is."

Takuya simply asked, "Who do you always fight with?"

"What?"

Tai smiled. "Davis, when we were younger, I always fought with Matt, and he became my go-to guy. Who did you always use to fight with?"

Davis thought for a second. Then he realised, "TK?"

Tai smiled and nodded. "Yep, TK is your number two."

Davis let his mind wander. He then blinked. _'Where did that come from?'_

Davis felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Davis?" asked Takuya.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Tai could read Davis' face. He leant closer to whisper, "What did you think about TK?"

Davis flushed red. "Nothing Tai, leave me alone." He slowed his pace and found himself with Kari and Sora.

"Hey Davis, are you alright?" asked Kari.

He slowly nodded. "Yeah." He said solemnly.

Kari and Sora looked at each other. They were not convinced.

"Ok Davis, what's wrong?" Kari asked her friend.

"You can tell us." Sora encouraged.

Davis sighed. "I don't know."

Sora put her arm around him. "Well, why are you suddenly with us instead of Tai, Takato and Takuya?"

"I just wanted to walk here." Davis replied.

"Tai said something about TK to him." Veemon inputted.

Kari was now intrigued. "What did Tai say exactly?"

"I'm not one to tell tales." Davis answered.

Kari looked at Tai. She quickened her pace and pulled Tai to one side.

Davis leaned his head against Sora's arm. "What have I done?"

Sora put her arm around him. "Nothing. We wanted to know what's wrong and you gave a name. Kari's just doing what Kari does."

"Look TK, all I'm saying is I don't see how." Matt said to his brother.

"I don't know how either. All I know is that since MaloMyotismon, something's been…different." TK answered.

"What exactly happened?" asked Matt.

"Well, he used some kind of magic to make us see what we wanted." TK explained. Matt raised an eyebrow. "It was a family meal Matt. You, me, mom and dad. Together." Matt's eyes began to glisten. "Patamon tried to convince me it wasn't real. Just when I did realise it, Davis showed up. Ever since then, I always think of him. He could have gone to anyone, but he chose me. Why?"

"You'll have to ask him why he came to you." Matt suggested.

"But it'll sound weird." TK moaned.

"Then it'll have to sound weird." Matt submitted.

Kari made her way back to Davis and Sora. "Well Davis, all Tai said was that you were talking about TK and then you blushed. He asked you what you were thinking." Davis blushed again.

"Davis, just tell us." Kari pleaded.

Sora saw something in Davis. She smiled slightly. "Davis, look at me." Davis looked at Sora. She looked into his eyes and smiled wider.

Davis backed away slightly. "What?"

Sora shook her head slightly. "Davis, I can see it in your eyes." Davis looked away.

"Sora, what is it?" Kari asked.

Sora looked at Davis. He looked at Kari. "I think I like TK."

Kari just blinked. "And your point is?"

Davis just stared at her. "I think the fact that I like TK is the point."

Sora just sighed. "Davis, who cares who you like?"

"Yeah, just ask Sora." Kari smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's face it Sora, it's obvious you like both my brother and Matt. You need to make your mind up."

Sora sighed. "What about you Kari?"

"Don't even go there." She warned.

Davis saw something. "What about you Kari?"

Sora immediately spoke up. "She couldn't decide whether she liked you or TK."

Davis smiled smugly. "Really?"

With Davis laughing away while Sora and Kari argued, Zoë and Takuya were discussing their own situation.

"Takuya, if we're going to fight together, we need to tell the rest that we broke up."

Takuya nodded. "And I'm going to have to say the reason."

Zoe nodded. "But in your own time."

Takuya nodded. Everyone was starting to get tired, which was understandable as the sun was beginning to set. Henry had picked up and was carrying an already sleeping Suzie. Tai and Matt offered to carry Ai and Mako. Impmon stayed by their side with Agumon and Gabumon.

Nimuemon ran to the front of the group as a tall building became visible. "That's it! That's the hotel!"

Upon entering the hotel, they found themselves in a beautiful foyer. A small table rested in one corner with four chairs surrounding it.

Four large paintings drew everyone's attention. One depicted eight young children in a dark void fighting a terrifying creature with eight claws.

The second was of a silver monster. Six children were in the foreground holding glowing devices whilst the background showed several more children, each holding a glowing device.

The third showed ten children in a field, along with eight digimon and a glowing white light behind them.

The final painting showed five children in a blue space with ten digimon looking like they had just won a battle.

"I know those guys." Tai thought aloud.

Matt walked to his side. "That's because it's us you dummy." Matt pointed to the first painting. "That's us fighting Apocalymon." He pointed to the second painting. "And that's when all the digidestined banded together to stop MaloMyotismon."

Henry placed Suzie on a nearby two seated couch and looked at the third painting. "That must be when we defeated the D-Reaper."

Takuya and Tommy looked at the final painting. "Remember this Tommy?"

Tommy nodded. "Susanoomon had pushed us out and divided into the ten warriors to finally kick Lucemon's butt."

"Why are these paintings here?" asked Tai.

"Probably some residual thing with our worlds converging." Koji guessed. "It's possible that these images were saved somehow."

With everyone looking at the paintings, no-one noticed an extra occupant in the room.

"Okay, okay, why are you lot here?"

Everyone turned around to see a white egg, with small yellow eyes through a small opening and green legs.

Yolei sighed. "Digitamamon, please tell me you didn't own a restaurant."

The egg turned to Yolei. "No I didn't."

Yutaka stepped forward, showing the egg some passes. "Digitamamon, we were given these four passes."

Digitamamon looked at the passes. He sighed. "Okay. But a pass only works for one night."

"When did you guys get some passes?" asked Davis.

"Later." Jun replied.

TK eyed Digitamamon. "So what happens with the rooms?"

"We'll work something out." Digitamamon said.

Tai looked around. "Okay, everyone listen up. Like Digitamamon said, we have four passes. So I say we divide up into our digidestined groups and decide who has a free night." He then realised something. "But first, Yutaka and Shinya, you group with the warriors, Kai, you can group with Takato. Jun that leaves you with Ken, Yolei, Cody and Davis. TK and Kari, you're with the rest of us."

Everyone divided up into their respective groups.

"Ok, so who gets the free room?" asked Matt.

"Easy. Sora, Mimi or Kari gets the room." Tai smiled.

The three girls eyed Tai. "Don't think so Tai, we're all equal." Kari insisted.

"Even Princess Mimi." Sora added.

Mimi looked cross. "I'm done being a princess. I'm dropping out, it's between you seven."

Sora and Kari quickly dropped out leaving the five remaining boys to fight for the room. Izzy and Joe couldn't be bothered to argue with Tai about getting the free room leaving Tai, Matt and TK.

"So Tai, ready to give up?" asked Matt.

"You must be joking." smiled Tai.

TK winked at Kari. "Matt?" he begged.

"Not now."

"But Matt…" he moaned.

"I said not now TK."

"I just wanted to have…" TK tried to say.

Matt turned to TK. "Look TK, you can have whatever you want just leave us alone." He snapped.

TK smiled. "Okay then." He walked to Mimi. "You heard Matt. I can have whatever I want, so can I have a pass please?"

Kari shook her head, smiling. "The annoying sibling. Haven't seen that in a while. Nice." She praised.

Mimi handed TK a ticket as Tai walked triumphantly to Mimi. "Mimi, can I have a pass please?"

Mimi shook her head. "Sorry Tai. No can do."

"What?"

"Matt told TK he could have whatever he wanted, so he asked for a pass." Mimi explained.

He turned to find TK and Tommy, handing Digitamamon their free passes. Matt walked behind Tai, patting him on the back. "Don't feel bad Tai. This is just our way of repaying him for defeating Devimon and Piedmon."

Tai scowled. "That was Patamon."

"And Patamon is TK's digimon." Sora emphasised.

Izzy smiled. "Besides, when Digitamamon told us the passes only worked for one person, we all agreed that it would be TK. Even Matt."

Tai eyed Matt. Matt smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Henry stepped forward. "Digitamamon, we want to know about one thing."

"What?"

"We want to know about Ai and Mako." Henry explained. "They are both the tamers of Impmon so what would your rule be?"

"That depends, how old are they?" Digitamamon replied.

"Why does that matter?" asked Rika.

"Any digidestined under twelve years stay free as well." He replied.

"Well, that's Ai, Mako and Suzie with a free room." Kazu sighed.

"Then I'll use the pass to keep an eye on the young ones." Henry volunteered.

"Okay, now for you five." Digitamamon turned to the final group.

Davis stepped forward. "Well, through a democratic vote, I'm getting the free room."

"How did that happen?" Sora asked.

Ken smiled. "Yolei suggested the vote thinking she'd get the pass."

"Not fair." Yolei grumbled.

Hawkmon raised a wing. "Yolei, you lost the vote fair and square so deal with it."

"Okay, first things first." Digitamamon stated. "Gotsumon!"

A rocky creature emerged from behind a door. "Yes?"

"We have digidestined holding passes. Show them to their rooms." Digitamamon instructed.

Gotsumon bowed and led TK, Davis, Henry, Suzie, Ai, Mako and Tommy away down a corridor. Digitamamon led everyone else down a second corridor. At the end of the corridor, there were two doors.

"Right, boys on the left. Girls on the right." Digitamamon said. He left the group as they divided amongst their genders.

The boys found their room to be bare except for two small lamps and several sleeping bags.

"Well, I guess we'd better bunk down for the night. If we get up early enough, we can ask around for ideas about where the beast spirits are." Ryo suggested. Everyone else agreed and settled down.

The girls room was the same except in a pink colour scheme.

"I can't remember the last time I slept on the floor." Mimi moaned.

"Probably when we were fighting the Dark Masters." Sora answered.

"The Dark Masters?"

"Trust us Rika. Don't ask." sighed Kari.

Sora, Mimi, Kari, Jeri and Rika immediately fell asleep. Jun laid in her sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling. She turned on her right side and saw Zoë looking at her.

"How are you finding all of this Jun?"

"It's a little overwhelming."

"Yeah, it can be to start with, but just you watch." Zoë said. "You'll get used to it and you'll find yourself doing things you'd never thought you'd do."

"Like what?" asked Jun.

"I don't know." Zoë thought.

While Zoë and Jun were whispering to each other, Gotsumon had shown the free pass holders to their rooms.

Each room had a sofa, a small television on a stand. A tall white wardrobe was paired with a chest of drawers. Each room also had an En-Suite.

Tommy had his own room. Henry shared a room with Suzie, Ai and Mako so he could keep an eye on them and look after them.

Davis and TK shared a room with twin beds. On each bed was a pair of white pyjamas. Davis grabbed a pair and headed for the bathroom.

TK looked around the room. He quickly changed out of his shorts and in to the pyjama bottoms. He took off his green top as he heard a door open. He spun round to find Davis standing there.

"Davis, you scared me." TK panted.

"Sorry." He smiled.

TK put his pyjama top on and looked at Davis. "Davis, I need to ask you something that's been bugging me."

Davis seemed interested. "Is it to do with why you've been avoiding me?"

"Yes. Davis, Do you remember when I was in that illusion and you came for me?" Davis nodded. "This is going to sound really weird but I want to know why you came for me. I thought you would have gone for Kari."

Davis sat down on a bed. He let out a small laugh and looked at TK. "Honestly, I don't know. But I know I had to gather my courage just so I'd seem normal. When I came in, that was all an act."

"Well, it helped that MaloMyotismon was still trying to take over the worlds." smiled TK. "Gave us something to focus on."

"Still, I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Davis said.

Veemon and Patamon were listening in on the two humans from the bathroom.

"What did Davis mean when he said he wanted to make sure TK was alright?" Patamon asked.

Veemon sighed. "I don't know. My first night with Davis and all he could talk about was how TK was going to steal Kari, but then he began to talk about TK all the time. He even started saying things like 'This can't be happening' and 'Of all people, why him?'. You know, when he wasn't talking about soccer."

"Weird." said Patamon. Veemon nodded in agreement.

After five minutes of talking, TK and Davis decided to call it a night and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The night was dark and quiet. Everyone was sleeping, except one lone warrior of darkness. He sat in the dim foyer, looking out of the front door.

He was aware to the figure watching him from the shadows. Waiting a further minute, the figure didn't move so Loweemon asked them to come forward.

He turned around to see Digitamamon. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"The other warriors and I are taking turns keeping guard." Loweemon answered. "With the added responsibility of the other digidestined, we wanted everyone to be safe."

"Okay, well try not to mess anything up." Digitamamon said, as he retreated to his own room.

The sun rose early the next morning as digidestined and digimon alike awoke from their slumber.

Everyone gathered in the foyer. All who slept in the sleeping bags, were rubbing their backs and necks whilst those who slept in the beds were still sleepy. Everyone who had met Digitamamon knew what was coming.

"I hope you all had a pleasant night." Digitamamon said. "Bon Voyage."

"Excuse me?" Joe asked.

"What is it?" Digitamamon asked.

"They're not going to like me for this but how much are the rooms?" Joe enquired.

He could instantly feel Matt's icy cold stare at the back of his head.

"Nothing." Digitamamon stated. Ten pairs of eyes blinked rapidly. "What? Those passes gave you all a free night."

"Still, couldn't we have had something better than those sleeping bags?" asked Mimi.

"Well, you could have said something when you found out last night, I would have given you better rooms."

"What?" scowled Matt.

"You had the free passes, they gave you a free night." replied Digitamamon.

"How many people could have used a pass?" Tai retorted.

"Well, each pass has one free night for as many people use it." Digitamamon answered. "I never said a pass was for one person." He continued. "You decided that. Here." Digitamamon handed back three passes. "Use these in any Digitamamon Hotel."

Everyone could not believe what they had heard. Matt stormed out of the inn, Gabumon following close behind. Eventually, everyone else left the inn.

* * *

><p>So, the united group of Digidestined have spent their first night in the Digital world. And there are slight hintings of Daikeru. Now I have read this chapter through but as I am human, if anyone sees any errors, feel free to let me know as some of this was 'Copied and Pasted' from my original version of this story.<p> 


	13. Arc 1 Arrival: A New Adventure

Hi Guys, I know it's been a while since I've done anything but my charger got broke and I had to get a new one so I haven't been writing but I am back now and re-reading my story, I noticed a mistake so I've updated this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Except for the Purified Versions of the spirits of Steel, Water, Earth and Wood.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>"Matt, wait up!" called TK.<p>

Matt stopped and turned around. "Sorry." He apologised. "I just couldn't believe that digimon!"

"I can't believe it either Matt." TK admitted. "But you could at least for the rest of us."

Matt saw a few of the others trying to catch their breath.

"What's the deal?" asked Rika.

"Sorry." Matt said. "We haven't had a lot of luck with Digitamamon."

"Tell me about it." Kazu muttered.

"What was that?" Davis asked.

"Nothing." Kazu quickly denied.

The Odaiba digidestined were becoming suspicious of Kazu. He was making comments about their lives. For them, the weird part was that he was commenting on things that no-one should know about.

Ken decided to ask something that was eating at him since everyone re-united.

"Ryo? Have we met somewhere before?"

Ryo nodded. "Yes Ken. We have."

Ken was surprised. "Really? Where?"

"The digital world." He replied. "I was called to a world where a digimon's existence threatened the world. Its name was…"

"Millenniummon." Ken finished.

"You remember?" Wormmon asked, surprised.

"Only a little bit." Ken answered. "It's like a bad dream."

"Well, Millenniummon had to be stopped." Ryo continued. "After gaining a few allies, we beat him. Unfortunately, we were the only survivors."

"Since Ryo was no longer needed in our world, he was sent back." Wormmon added. "But not before Millenniummon tried one last thing. You must have sensed something because you pushed Ryo down and then screamed in pain."

"That was when the Dark Spore hit me." Ken explained.

Meanwhile, Takuya had decided now was the time to reveal.

"When did you break up?" Koichi asked.

"Why did you break up?" Koji asked.

"Zoe's single again?" JP asked, smiling slightly.

Koji smacked JP on the back of the head. "Not important now."

"Well, we knew we weren't going to work out the day before Tommy's birthday." He explained. "We had another date to see if anything was there. But there wasn't." Takuya continued. "We decided that we would wait until after Tommy's birthday to tell you all but we didn't count on coming to the Digital world."

"So we agreed that we had to tell you now." Zoe finished.

"So that answers the 'when did you break up' but _why_ did you break up?" Koji asked.

"I'd rather not say right now." Takuya said quietly.

Whilst understanding the situation, they knew eventually that they would have to ask Takuya again why Zoe and he broke up.

Meanwhile, Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari were discussing what happened with the armour digivolving.

"How?"

"I'm not sure Yolei." Cody replied.

TK recalled something. "Remember when GigaGaiamon used his Tectonic Shift?" the other four nodded in response. "Well, our D-Terminals hit each other and flashed with that light. I think that somehow that light either sent or at the very least copied some Digi-eggs."

Yolei pulled out her D-Terminal. "Let's see. Love, Sincerity." She counted. "Well, it hasn't moved the eggs. It must have copied them." She pressed a button. "Hey, I also have the eggs of Courage and Light."

"I have the egg of Courage as well." Kari said. "Beside my egg of Light. There's also Sincerity and Reliability."

TK found he had the eggs of Friendship, Love and Sincerity as well as his own egg of Hope. Davis had the usual eggs of Courage and Friendship. With the additional eggs of Hope and Knowledge. Cody discovered the extra eggs of Friendship and Light to go with his eggs of Knowledge and Reliability.

"So we still have our own eggs." Davis concluded. "But for some reason, we have additional eggs to use."

The Tamers were trying to convince Kazu to stop mentioning the Digimon television show.

"Kazu, you can't mention anything about the show." Henry warned.

"Why not?" Kazu genuinely wanted to know.

"Because if they find out that we know about what's happened to them in their digidestined lives, it could make things very weird." Takato emphasized.

"And right now, we need to get along with them as best we can." Rika said.

"But we could tell them what happens at the end." Kazu protested.

"But we don't know how far along they are." Kenta emphasised.

"Well, we'll ask them." Kazu retorted.

"Yeah, I can just imagine that." Henry said, sarcastically. "Hey guys, how far along are you? Have you met BlackWarGreymon yet or even MaloMyotismon?"

"But we know they've dealt with MaloMyotismon." Kazu reminded them. "The portraits in Digitamamon's hotel proved that. Give me one good reason why we can't say anything."

No-one could think of one until Kenta spoke again. "Season 2 episode 38. A Very Digi-Christmas."

"What's so special about that episode?" Rika asked.

"It's the episode where Tai asks Sora out but she says she wants to wait for Matt afterwards." Kenta replied. "There was only Agumon with him. So only Agumon, Tai and Sora know about that."

Kazu sighed and looked down. "Fine. You guys win. I'll not mention the show."

Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe and Izzy were discussing the beasts and how to defeat them.

"They were too strong together." Joe said.

"But there has to be a way to stop them." Mimi decided.

"And that method is?" Matt questioned.

"I'm not sure." Mimi sighed.

"Izzy, do you have any ideas?" asked Tai.

Izzy was typing away on his computer. "Well, since they're the beast counterparts to the other warriors, my theory is that they each focus on one element."

Izzy pulled up a spreadsheet. "BurningGreymon represents fire while KendoGarurumon is the light representative. Korikakumon is ice while Zephyrmon belongs to wind. JagerLoweemon is dark and MetalKabuterimon represents thunder. The steel beast is Asilmon and Hydrowomon is water. Leaving the earth for GigaGaiamon and Wood for Barkdramon."

"So why was GigaGaiamon stronger than the others?" Sora asked.

"I have a theory that the beasts can be powered naturally by being surrounded by the element they represent." Izzy guessed.

"So if Hydrowomon is near water, then she'll be more powerful." Mimi realised.

"Precisely." Izzy smiled.

"So now the only question is, where are the beasts now?" Tai asked. The others didn't know the answer.

Two hours later, they arrived at a small town.

"So we're here." Rika said. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea." Takuya admitted.

"So what do we do?" asked TK.

"Go shopping." Mimi answered, as if it was obvious.

"Ok." Tai agreed. "We'll all do our thing for an hour while trying to find some information about possible locations where the beasts could be but then we meet up here by this statue of…Omnimon?"

Matt stood by Tai's side. "Omnimon does look cool."

Agumon and Gabumon smiled. "Thanks." They chimed.

Everyone split up and looked though the town. Izzy, Yolei, Henry and Suzie found themselves at a technical support store. Entering, they found a small digimon behind a counter.

"Hi there, can I help you?" he asked.

"Datamon, can you help us with our digivices?" Izzy asked.

"Let's have a look." Datamon said, holding his hands out.

They handed over digivices. Datamon turned around to his workstation and took the covering off.

Five seconds later, turned around again. "Right, if there are anymore of you with these digivices, get them here. They'll all need repairing."

"What wrong with them?" Henry enquired.

"When you came to this world some wires were crossed, blocking the ability for your digimon's digivolution." Datamon answered. "If you want a chance to survive, get your friends here now."

"But Hawkmon and four others can armour digivolve." Izzy pointed out.

"The wire-crossing only affects natural digivolution, not armour." Datamon clarified.

Yolei took her digivice back. "Well, fix my digivice last. I've got an idea about getting the others here. Come on Hawkmon."

Outside, Yolei pulled out her D-Terminal.

"Yolei, what is your idea?" Hawkmon asked.

"Easy, you digivolve to Allomon and call everyone here." Yolei smiled. Hawkmon sighed but that would most likely be the quickest way. "Digi-armour energise!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Allomon! Roaring courage!"

Allomon towered above the town. Taking a breath, he called, "All digidestined please come to my location. I repeat, can all digidestined please come to my location?"

"Do you think that did it?" Yolei called up to her partner.

"I think so." Allomon replied.

Allomon de-digivolved to Hawkmon and together, they waited.

Soon, one-by-one, everyone began to arrive. But due to their numbers, they had to form a queue outside the store.

Eventually, everyone had their digivices repaired and had decided to stay together. The large group of digidestined saw a passing Wizardmon. Kari approached him.

"Excuse me Wizardmon." She said. Wizardmon turned to face her. "Do you happen to know where the ten legendary beasts live?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

Agunimon stepped forward. "Because we have to find them to get them back on the side of good."

Wizardmon noticed the look of determination in all the eyes he could see. He shook his head. "Fine. Follow me."

Wizardmon led the group to a large building. He faced the group. "This is the terminal. You'll be wanting the GranLocomon express. From here, he stops at ten stations, one for each of the beasts and then finally, he stops at some holy temple." Wizardmon explained. "He keeps doing the same thing every day. When we ask him why, he just replies 'I do it until I don't need to anymore'. Maybe you could be the reason why he keeps doing this. " Wizardmon left the group.

Entering the terminal, everyone saw several digimon bustling about, rushing to get their trains. Tai looked around. "Which one is GranLocomon?"

Izzy walked away and looked at a screen. Tentomon looked at Izzy. "What are you doing?"

"This screen tells us what platform a train departs from." He explained. "Got it." He smiled. He turned to the others. "Hey guys, we need to get to Platform One!"

Everyone rushed to get to the right platform. As there was only one train in platform 1, everyone immediately assumed it was the right train. Izzy however, wanted to make sure. He ran to the engine.

A large black machine that looked like it was built for speed. Izzy saw a pair of eyes and knew that it was indeed a digimon.

"Are you GranLocomon?" he asked.

The eyes looked at Izzy as the engine glowed. "Locomon digivolve to…GranLocomon!" GranLocomon was now silver with a few bumps on the top. "Now I am the GranLocomon express. All Aboard!" he called.

Izzy ran to the nearest carriage and jumped on. The carriage began to move slowly. He looked down the carriage to find everyone looking at him. He sat down avoiding their gazes.

Tentomon tapped Izzy on the leg. He looked down. "Izzy, we need to decide who's going to go with the warriors to give them some back-up." Izzy nodded.

"Right, we need the digidestined in one carriage and the digimon in another. There won't be room for everyone in one carriage." Izzy concluded.

Tentomon gathered the remaining digimon and left the carriage. After a few seconds, the rest of the humans entered the carriage.

"Alright Izzy, what is it?" asked Tai.

"We need to decide who's going to help the warriors."

"But we're all helping." Rika emphasised.

"What I mean is that we'll be splitting up, who's going with which warrior?"

"Well, let's get dividing." smiled Takuya.

The first station approached. Jun, Nimuemon, Matt, Gabumon and Kazu and Guardromon got off. The second station saw JP, Cody, Rika, Beetlemon, Armadillomon and Renamon leave the train. Davis, TK, Takuya, Veemon, Patamon and Agunimon left at station three. Koji, Sora, Suzie, Henry, Lobomon, Biyomon, Lopmon and Terriermon left at station four. Tommy, Yolei, Ken, Kumamon, Hawkmon and Wormmon chose station five to alight.

Ai & Mako, Koichi, Kari, Impmon, Loweemon and Gatomon knew station six was for them. Station seven was Kai, Izzy, Takato, Rootmon, Tentomon and Guilmon's stop. The eighth station saw the departure of Shinya, Joe, Jeri, Timbermon, Gomamon and Zurumon. The ninth station took Yutaka, Mimi, Kenta, Alloymon, Palmon and MarineAngemon, leaving the final station with the remaining Zoë, Tai, Ryo, Kazemon, Agumon and Cyberdramon.

* * *

><p>So, the united group of Digidestined have divided themselves to fight the beasts one-by-one. It's a good thing they can digivolve naturally again.<p>

Check my Profile for my side-story 'The Other Four' detailing what happened when Jun, Kai, Shinya and Yutaka arrived in the Digital World.


	14. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: BurningGreymon

Hi guys, my poll about Arc 2 has now closed. I've decided to just write a chapter and post it so it seems like less of a wait for you, but thank you for voting and reviewing my story.

**WARNING!**

I know that some readers out there may not like it but this chapter has yaoi between davis and TK. It's just one kiss on the cheek but still, some people may not like that. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Here is chapter fourteen. BurningGreymon!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Takuya, Davis and TK arrived at a valley.<p>

"So BurningGreymon is here?" Davis asked.

"Well, anywhere with fire is good enough for him." Agunimon answered.

"But this'll be good for him." Takuya assumed, rubbing the sweat from his forehead.

They walked into the valley. Crushed red rocks lined their path. Small huts lined the horizon. They rushed to the possible chance of shade.

The huts were small but could easily fit the humans in. "Where are we?"

"Beats me TK." Takuya replied.

Davis and Veemon walked around a hut. "Hey guys, check this out."

Davis had found a man of blue flames. "Are you alright?"

The man opened his eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Davis." Davis smiled. "And this is Takuya and TK."

"Nice to meet you. I'm BlueMeramon."

"What happened to you?" TK asked.

"It was BurningGreymon." BlueMeramon answered. "He attacked my village and kidnapped my child."

"What?" Agunimon asked.

"We lived here in peace until BurningGreymon came and took some villagers to work for him."

Takuya looked at Agunimon, then at BlueMeramon. "Do you know where he took them?"

BlueMeramon nodded. "This way." He led them out to the back of the village.

There wasn't much guess work as it was following the path of destruction. TK could not believe the destruction that could be caused by one digimon. Even though he knew what power could do in the wrong hands.

"I can't believe that someone would control a beast and be responsible for this." Takuya sighed.

"Well believe it." BlueMeramon said. "Just look at all this."

The walls were cracked with heat. There were absolutely no signs of vegetation or flowers. "How do you survive in this place?" Davis asked.

"We import things from other regions."

"Why don't you just move?"

"Davis, it's not that simple." TK told his friend. "This is their home."

"But look at it. It's…" Davis started.

"…Their home." TK interrupted. "Just leave it."

Davis would have continued the argument if it weren't for the fact that he knew TK was right. His mind wandered again, causing him to blush.

"Davis, are you alright?" Takuya asked.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little warm."

"Well, take your jacket off." he laughed.

Davis unzipped his jacket and began carrying it.

TK took his hat used it to wipe his neck. "This heat is unbearable."

"Really? It feels quite normal to me." BlueMeramon admitted.

"That's because you're a walking fire." Davis muttered.

BlueMeramon heard Davis and moaned quietly. "Humans."

Five minutes later, and they arrived at a castle. Yellow stones made the structure look cooler than the heat somehow.

They looked up and the main door. "And how do we get in?" Takuya asked.

"I could fly us up there." Patamon suggested.

"Are you sure?" TK asked, receiving a nod in response. "Digi-armour energise!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to…Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

TK, Davis and Takuya climbed on. Veemon rested between TK and Davis. There was no room for Agunimon or BlueMeramon.

"What about me?" BlueMeramon asked.

"I can't carry everyone." Pegasusmon apologised.

"You don't see me complaining." Agunimon added.

"I suppose I could digivolve and carry Davis and TK and BlueMeramon." Veemon suggested.

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

ExVeemon wrapped his arms around the two boys. Agunimon climbed on Pegasusmon.

"We'll fly up there and find a way to get you in there." Takuya offered.

"Forget it!" BlueMeramon snapped. "I'm going home." He stormed away.

The two digimon flew into the air and headed for an open window. Entering the castle, they were overcome with the feeling of intense heat. It caused the digimon to de-digivolve.

"Could it get any hotter?" Davis asked sarcastically.

"Probably." Takuya answered. Davis just looked at Takuya. "What? This is the beast spirit of _fire_ we're talking about here."

"Why don't we split up?" TK wondered.

"Because BurningGreymon will pick us off." Agunimon pointed out. "That's why."

"But this is a big castle." Davis inputted. "We'll stand a better chance of finding him if we split up."

"Don't worry." Takuya stated. "He'll find us." As if on cue, the door broke apart, revealing BurningGreymon. "Told you."

BurningGreymon coated himself in flames. "Wildfire Tsunami!"

He spun once and kicked the whirlwind of flames to towards the boys. They ran in separate directions. Takuya and Agunimon in one direction, Davis and TK in the other.

Takuya and Agunimon looked around. BurningGreymon had decided to corner TK and Davis. Takuya gathered what courage he had. "Hey ugly, over here!"

BurningGreymon turned around. Takuya was waving arms. BurningGreymon flapped his wings and flew after Takuya and Agunimon.

Davis and TK looked at each other. "Wow. He saved us."

"Of course he did." TK confirmed.

He walked away, leaving through the hole that BurningGreymon made. Davis ran after him. "TC, wait!"

TK clenched his fists and turned around. "Why do you do that?"

Davis stared back blankly. "What?"

"Why do you call me things like TC, TA or even TP?!"

"I don't." Davis replied.

"You just called me TC!"

"Fine, so I got one letter wrong! Sue me!" Davis shouted.

"But it's my name. It's TK! T, K! Just those two letters!"

"So? I get called names too! I get called doofus and things like that!"

Veemon and Patamon just looked at their partners arguing. They sighed.

"Look Davis, if you don't like me then why did you come with me and Takuya?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were safe!"

TK was shocked. "What?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. Ok?"

"I'm not Kari." TK said.

This comment caused TK to receive a punch in the gut. "I know that you idiot!"

TK gritted his teeth and jumped at Davis. Rolling on the floor fighting, harsh words were exchanged, along with a few punches and kicks.

"Davis, you only fight with me because you think I'm going to steal Kari from you." TK spat.

"Not anymore!" Davis confessed.

TK pushed himself off. "What?"

"I don't want Kari." Davis repeated.

"You don't want Kari?" TK asked, slowly.

Davis shook his head. "Not since MaloMyotismon."

* * *

><p>Takuya and Agunimon had led the beast down some stairs into the castle's dungeon.<p>

They had managed to gain some breathing room due to going through small doors.

"Who's idea was it to hide in here?" Takuya asked.

"I was just following you." Agunimon said.

"How long do you think he'll be?"

"Beats me." Agunimon breathed.

The door slowly opened. Agunimon stood in front of Takuya. A familiar figure of BlueMeramon peered around the corner. Takuya and Agunimon breathed a sigh of relief.

"BlueMeramon, are we glad it's you!"

BlueMeramon looked around and saw Agunimon. "So here's where you're hiding."

Takuya looked from around Agunimon's side. "How'd you get in?"

"Easy. I used the staff entrance."

Takuya let the comment roll around his head. "Wait, that doesn't sound good."

BlueMeramon began laughing. "Boss! They're in here!"

BurningGreymon burst into the room. "You've done well, my slave."

"Thank you." BlueMeramon nodded.

BurningGreymon picked up the man of flames. "Too bad I don't need you anymore. You were good company."

BurningGreymon squeezed his claw and crushed BlueMeramon.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon called, punching the air and releasing balls of fire.

They harmlessly made contact. Takuya began to tremble. "Maybe we shouldn't have matched element against element."

"You think?" Agunimon shouted, dodging BurningGreymon's tail.

* * *

><p>"So you've not wanted Kari for a year?" TK asked, not believing what he was hearing.<p>

Davis nodded. "I realised she wasn't in to me."

"So you just gave up? Just like that?" Again, the response was a nod.

"What was I supposed to do?" Davis asked.

"Did you at least ask her on a date?" TK smiled.

He nodded. "To celebrate MaloMyotismon's defeat."

"And she said no." TK stated.

"Actually, she said yes."

"She never told me."

"We agreed not to tell anyone." Davis explained. "It was everything I waited for. But it didn't feel right. For either of us."

"So you get the girl but don't want her?"

Davis nodded. "If I'm honest, I was thinking about someone else. Wishing I was there with them."

"Who?"

"The hope of my life." He replied.

TK thought for a minute. "I've heard that before."

Davis shook his head. "You've read it before."

This confused TK until Davis pulled out the present. "But you said that was for Kari."

"You said it." Davis reminded him. "I only asked, what if it was? I wanted to know whether you'd be jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

Davis looked TK in the eyes. "The clue is in the note."

TK looked at the note. "Hope of my life."

Davis nodded. "And Kari is bound to be the _light_ of someone's life." He hinted.

TK looked at Davis. "They'll be lucky."

Davis looked down. "You're not listening. Kari gives light, Matt gives friendship, Tai give courage, you give…?"

"If you're talking about the crests. I give…hope." TK realised.

He looked at the present. He slowly began to open it, barring any objections. He saw it was a photo of Davis smiling. But that was only one half, Davis had his arm around someone. The paper fell to the ground. The present was a picture of Davis and TK, smiling, arms on each other's shoulders.

"This is from…"

"When we went to the fairground." Davis finished. "I didn't want the day to end."

"Davis…" TK said quietly.

A bang took their attention. They ran down the corridor and saw Agunimon on the floor.

"What happened?" TK asked, running to Agunimon's side.

"He kicked our butts." Takuya called.

Looking for his voice, TK and Davis saw Takuya being held by BurningGreymon. TK ran to BurningGreymon. "Let him go!"

"TK don't!" Davis called.

TK was grabbed by BurningGreymon. The grip was tight. TK's digivice beeped.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

In Patamon's place hovered the familiar six-winged angel. His long orange hair flowed out of his helmet.

Angemon pointed his staff at BurningGreymon. "You will let those innocents go now."

"Make me." He growled back.

"Fine." Angemon replied. "Hang on guys."

"Hold it Angemon." Davis rushed. "You'll need back-up."

"I'm ready Davis." Veemon said, ready for battle.

"Digi-Armour energise!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to… Sagittarimon! Archer of hope!"

"Let's go get them."

The two digimon jumped at BurningGreymon but were knocked back by his tail. Angemon stood up. "You think that's going to stop us?"

"Angemon, just save Davis and Takuya. Get out of here."

"Don't you dare tell him to that!" Davis cried.

TK looked at Davis. "It's the best way."

Davis eyes welled up. "Is this because of me?"

TK shook his head. "Not now Davis."

"No! We're doing this now." Davis demanded. "You saw the present. The message on the present."

"Davis, I'll gladly talk to you about this when I'm not being held by a crazed beast."

"Fine." Davis relented. "Sagittarimon?"

Sagittarimon jumped in the air and managed to grab Takuya and TK in one attempt. TK felt his feet touch the floor but fell to his knees. Davis grabbed him and held him. "TK?"

TK looked into Davis' eyes. "Davis?" they look at each other for several seconds.

"Hey lovebirds, how about a little back-up?" called Agunimon.

Davis and TK blushed. A yellow glow erupted from TK's chest. TK gasped. "The crest of hope."

"Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!"

The new digimon looked like an 'upgraded Angemon'. A purple blade adorned his right wrist. An extra pair of wings had grown on his back.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon called, unleashing his attack.

MagnaAngemon traced a circle in the air with the blade. "Gate of Destiny."

A golden circle appeared and opened up, revealing a light-purple light. The fire was swallowed up as if it was nothing.

"Do it MagnaAngemon!" TK encouraged.

MagnaAngemon crossed his arms. "Magna Antidote!"

A rainbow light shone and coated BurningGreymon. The bright red eyes faded and were replaced by sky-blue eyes.

"Takuya?" he growled.

"Back to normal now?" Takuya asked.

"When I find out who controlled me…" BurningGreymon growled.

While BurningGreymon was being calmed down, TK and Davis were discussing earlier.

"So you stopped wanting Kari and started with me?" TK clarified.

"Since MaloMyotismon." Davis emphasised. "I was jealous of you to start with, but I was getting nowhere with Kari. That date we had, that was when I truly realised I was jealous of _Kari _for knowing you so much."

TK smiled. "So you like me then?"

Davis nodded. He scrunched his face, expecting a punch. Ten seconds later, he relaxed and opened his eyes. "Were you expecting me to hit you?"

"Obviously." Davis said.

TK shook his head. Plucking up his courage, he grabbed Davis' hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm only going to punch you if you start being stupid."

"You're ok with this?"

"I just kissed you didn't I?" TK asked. "Besides, I've been thinking about why you came after me while we were fighting MaloMyotismon anyway."

"So are we going to go back to the station then?" Takuya asked the boys.

They nodded. Now the only thing worrying TK and Davis was how the other's would react. Especially Kari and Matt.

* * *

><p>So there it is. let's hope Matt and Kari will be supportive.<p> 


	15. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: Asilmon

Hi guys, this is the next chapter. Since this and the next three chapters received the same amount of votes, I will mix them up a little.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Except Alloymon and Asilmon.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Mimi looked at the castle before her. "Wow."<p>

Yutaka smiled. "A castle? Looks perfect for you."

"Don't go there." Kenta warned.

Yutaka looked at Kenta. "What do you know?"

"Nothing." Kenta quickly replied.

"Come on guys. Asilmon is in this castle somewhere." Alloymon insisted.

They walked towards the castle. A sign above the door read 'FUNHOUSE'.

"A funhouse?" Yutaka asked. "Seriously."

"Come on Yutaka." Mimi smiled. "It'll be fun."

Yutaka followed an excited Mimi into the funhouse. He looked at Palmon. "Is she always like this?"

"Not always." Palmon replied. "You're lucky you're seeing her excited. If she was sick of this, it's a different side to her completely."

"How different?" Yutaka asked.

"Hey, check out MarineAngemon!" Kenta laughed.

Yutaka looked at the mirror. MarineAngemon had been stretched out to Kenta's height. MarineAngemon was scared by this and hid behind Kenta.

Kenta smiled. "Don't be scared. It's just a trick mirror?"

"Trick?" MarineAngemon asked.

"It's a mirror that's supposed to make you look weird." Yutaka explained.

MarineAngemon slowly floated to a mirror. This mirror squashed him down. MarineAngemon began to laugh.

Mimi smiled. "MarineAngemon's so cute."

Yutaka looked at Mimi. He smiled. he looked at the mirror in front of him and saw Alloymon looking at him. He looked behind himself but Alloymon wasn't there. Turning back, he asked, "Are you seriously in the mirror?"

Alloymon smiled and stepped forward, coming out of the mirror. "A little trick I can do with polished surfaces."

"That's kind of cool." Yutaka smiled.

"You'll be able to do that when we can finally join as one." Alloymon promised.

"Hey, this mirror's making me look like Asilmon." Kenta said, offended.

Yutaka looked around. The image in the mirror, did in fact look like Asilmon. He studied the image. It stared at Kenta then blinked. He leant towards Alloymon.

"Is that an image or what I think it is?"

Alloymon looked at the image and immediately ran to Kenta. "Get away from there!"

The next few seconds happened so fast. Alloymon pushed Kenta out of the way. MarineAngemon created a shield around himself and Palmon. Mimi ran to help Kenta but Asilmon's claws had emerged and grabbed her arms, pulling her into the mirror. Yutaka grabbed Mimi's waist and pulled as hard as he could.

Kenta grabbed Mimi's ankle and helped also. Palmon struggled to get out of MarineAngemon's shield. Helpless to do anything. Yutaka's grip slipped and he was powerless to stop both Mimi _and _Kenta being pulled into the mirror.

The shield disappeared and Palmon ran to the mirror. "Mimi, Mimi!" she cried.

Yutaka knelt down. "It's ok Palmon. We'll get her back."

"Kenta?" MarineAngemon asked.

Yutaka looked at MarineAngemon. "Don't worry. We'll get him back too."

"What's your plan?" Alloymon asked.

"Well, we're in a funhouse so why don't we just go through until the end?" Yutaka asked.

"Go through the funhouse?" Alloymon repeated, sceptical.

"It's the best suggestion we've got." Yutaka said. "Unless any of you have any better ideas?"

"Not right now." Alloymon admitted. MarineAngemon and Palmon shook their heads.

"Then let's go." Yutaka led.

* * *

><p>Asilmon looked at his prey. The brown-haired girl and the boy with glasses. He only hoped to get one victim, but to get two was just delicious.<p>

"Hey, what are you going to do to us?" Mimi demanded from inside the large cage.

"Don't worry my sweet." Asilmon oiled. "All will be revealed."

Kenta sighed. "Give it up. We both know you're going to torture us and eventually destroy us."

Asilmon shook his head. "Oh no, no, no. I'm not going to destroy you."

"What do you mean?" questioned Mimi.

"Unlike the other beasts, I don't like to destroy messily." He explained. "I prefer to string them along. Literally. I'm going to stretch you until break apart. Inside, out."

The humans cringed at this. They looked around. There were no escape routes, just a lot of mirrors.

"How do you get out of this room?" Mimi wondered.

"I am the warrior of steel." Asilmon answered. "I can use any reflective surface to travel."

"But you're the beast spirit of steel." Kenta argued.

"Just because I'm a beast, doesn't mean I don't know a few tricks." Asilmon boasted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yutaka had lead his small team of digimon through the funhouse. They left the house of mirrors and arrived at an upside-down room.<p>

"This is dis-orienting." Alloymon observed, looking at the table laid with food above him.

MarineAngemon flew up to the table and rotated upside-down. Yutaka smiled. _'That little guy finds everything fun. It's like he's a child.'_

"Can we get out of here?" Palmon asked. "I'm getting dizzy."

Yutaka nodded. "You got it Palmon." Yutaka looked up. "MarineAngemon, we're leaving."

MarineAngemon flew back down and rested on Yutaka's shoulder. They left the topsy-turvy room and entered a circular room.

"What's so special about this room?" Alloymon asked.

Suddenly the room began to turn. Palmon closed her eyes. "Not again."

The room began to spin faster. Yutaka looked around. "MarineAngemon, can you fire something at the wall?"

"Po!" MarineAngemon fired a small heart. It travelled in a straight line and burst harmlessly on the wall.

"I thought so." Yutaka smiled.

"What is it?" Palmon asked, her eyes firmly shut.

"It's only the walls that are spinning. Not the floor. Alloymon, attack the wall."

"If you're sure." Alloymon agreed. "Metallic Bombs!"

The eight balls hit the wall, creating a constant break. Yutaka picked Palmon up and placed her out of the room. he jumped out, followed by Alloymon. MarineAngemon floated out.

"You can open your eyes now." Alloymon told Palmon.

Palmon slowly opened her eyes. "Where are we now?"

"I think it's just the corridor to the next room." Yutaka replied.

* * *

><p>Asilmon had left one of his minions, PlatinumSukamon, to look after his prisoners.<p>

"Kenta, any ideas about how to get out?" Mimi whispered.

"Nope." he lied. Kenta did have an idea, but if he suggested it, then Mimi would be suspicious.

"Don't you have any ideas?" Mimi asked. "Even a small one."

"Well, there is one." Kenta reluctantly admitted.

"What is it?" she insisted.

"Well, maybe this situation needs a woman's touch." Kenta hinted. Mimi thought about what Kenta was saying. Kenta sighed. "Oh for Pete's sake Mimi. Flirt with him. Remember Kokatorimon's cruise ship? The one that crashed into the cactus where your crest was hidden!"

Mimi thought again and smiled. She whistled and got PlatinumSukamon's attention. She started batting her eyelashes. "Oh cutie. Couldn't you find it in your heart to let us out?" she pouted. "Please?" she even let a few fake tears fall down her face.

PlatinumSukamon's eyes widened. He went to the cage. "Anything for you sweetie."

He opened the cage. The next thing he knew, a large boot had hit him far across the room. Kenta looked at Mimi. "Whoa."

Mimi smiled. "Karate's really paying off with these losers. Come on." She said, grabbing Kenta's arm.

They ran to a wall and realised there were no doors. Mimi looked at Kenta. "How did you know about Kokatorimon? Only Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy and TK know about him."

"Mimi, there's a logical explanation for that."

"Which is…?" Mimi pressed.

* * *

><p>Yutaka had led his team to a dead-end. Alloymon was not impressed. "It's a dead-end."<p>

"No, this was the only path." Yutaka argued. "There has to be a trick here."

Yutaka leant against the wall. Two seconds later, the wall flipped around, taking Yutaka with it.

The digimon just stared at the wall. "What happened?" Alloymon asked.

Palmon went to the wall. She tapped the wall. As with Yutaka, the wall flipped, taking her. MarineAngemon floated to the wall. Alloymon studied the wall.

"Just tap it!" Alloymon heard Yutaka call.

Alloymon knocked on the wall. It flipped around, bringing himself and MarineAngemon to Yutaka and Palmon.

"So, you were right Yutaka." Alloymon apologised. "There was a trick."

"Well, I used to take my brother in funhouses all the time."

"So what now?" Palmon asked.

"Follow me." Yutaka said.

So they followed the corridor.

* * *

><p>"I'm waiting Kenta." Mimi said, hands on her hips and tapping her foot.<p>

"Uh well, you see…" Kenta stumbled.

"Kenta, you better tell me." Mimi threatened.

"But it's not a good idea." Kenta tried to explain.

"So you tried to escape did you?" oiled a voice. Mimi and Kenta turned around and saw Asilmon.

"Well, can you blame us?" Mimi asked.

The mirrors shook. They shook again, this time a small crack appeared. Mimi and Kenta moved aside but Asilmon stayed where he was.

The glass shattered, revealing Yutaka and the digimon. "Honey, we're home."

Palmon rushed into the room and glowed yellow. "Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" In Palmon's place, stood a cactus with boxing gloves.

"Togemon, please be careful." Mimi pleaded.

"I'll be just fine Mimi." Togemon reassured her.

Togemon bent forward. "Needle Spray!"

Several shot towards Asilmon but harmlessly bounced off. MarineAngemon quickly put up a shield. The needles disappeared on contact.

"There has to be something we can do." Mimi convinced herself. A green light shone from her chest. She pulled out her make-shift crest. "Why is it glowing?"

She looked at Togemon. "Do it Togemon, digivolve!"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

Lillymon was ready to fight. She put her hands together. "Flower Cannon!"

A green ball of energy erupt form her hands and hit Asilmon in the chest. He fell to the ground but was still battle ready. "Shining Beam!"

A white beam struck Lillymon throwing her into another mirror. Mimi screamed at MarineAngemon to drop the shield. The shield disappeared and Mimi ran to her fallen friend. "Lillymon, talk to me."

Yutaka walked to Mimi and Lillymon. "She'll be fine Mimi. The good guys always win."

Mimi looked at him. "How would you know?" her eyes filling with tears. "We both know that the world isn't like that."

Lillymon shifted in Mimi's arms. Kenta stood behind them. "Lillymon, it could be a virus. Try you Flower Wreath."

Lillymon nodded and jumped up. Flying fast around Asilmon, a ring of flowers appeared and tightened around him.

He screamed out in pain. He turned black. Then the blackness just peeled away. The flowers crumbled away.

Asilmon looked around. He saw the aftermath around him. He looked at Lillymon. "I hope I was not too rough with you."

"Is he good now?" asked Yutaka.

"Lillymon's Flower Wreath can counteract viruses and purify digimon." Kenta explained. "It worked with a DarkTyrannomon

Mimi grabbed Kenta. "How do you know this?"

"May I suggest we get out of here?" Asilmon asked. "Shining Beam!"

The roof was destroyed. Asilmon carried Mimi, Alloymon and Yutaka while MarineAngemon used his shield to carry Kenta out.

_'I will find out why Kenta knows so much about us.'_ Mimi thought.

* * *

><p>Looks like Kenta is letting too much information slip, will the other tamers let something else slip?<p> 


	16. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: KendoGarurumon

Hi guys, this is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Koji, Sora, Henry and Suzie found themselves at a churchyard.<p>

"I don't see how KendoGarurumon would be here." Sora admitted.

"A church can be seen as holy ground." Koji answered. "Which is associated with the light."

"Oh." Sora simply said.

"So the bad guy is in there?" Suzie asked.

Henry nodded. "Yes Suzie."

"So what are we standing here for?" Terriermon asked atop Henry's head. "Let's go get him."

"Not so fast." Koji stopped the digimon. "KendoGarurumon is tough. It's not going to be easy."

"No-one said it would be easy." Biyomon agreed.

"But we're going to be fighting in a church." Sora pointed out. "Won't that be disrespectful?"

"Yes, it would be." Koji answered the awkward question. "But if it makes you feel better, what KendoGarurumon is doing is worse."

"We're fighting to restore peace." Henry elaborated. "I'm sure that's better."

Sora nodded. She still felt uneasy about this but knew she had no choice.

Henry turned to his sister and her digimon. "I want you two to stay out here."

"Henry, I want to help." Suzie argued.

Henry shook his head. "It'll be too dangerous in there Suzie. I want you to be safe."

Suzie began to cry. Sora knelt down. "Suzie, look at me." Suzie looked at Sora. "It's an important job to stay out here. You'll be watching for any other digimon that try to stop us."

Koji understood what Sora was doing. "This is something only you can do Suzie."

Suzie wiped her eyes and looked up. "Ok. I'll stay."

Henry handed Suzie a few cards. "These will help you."

"Be careful." Suzie called, watching the three older digidestined walk into the church.

"They'll be alright Suzie." Lopmon said.

Suzie knew that Lopmon was right, but couldn't help but wonder.

The door creaked as it was opened. Shutting the door echoed around the main room. They looked around and saw…a normal church.

"Is this it?" Koji asked.

"There has to be something more." Lobomon insisted. "I feel his presence. He is here somewhere."

Sora and Biyomon stepped forward. "I can't see anything out of the ordinary Koji."

Koji walked to Sora. "There has to be something." Lobomon looked up and saw something. "Biyomon, would you mind flying up there and seeing what that is?" Biyomon agreed and flew up.

"Henry, can you come here a sec?" Koji asked.

Henry walked to Koji and Sora. The ground suddenly gave way. The humans fell through the hole and into darkness.

"Henry!"

"Koji!"

"Sora!"

* * *

><p>Sora slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in a bright room. Looking around, she saw a figure beside her. Getting closer, she could make out Koji's face.<p>

"Koji, wake up." she shook the unconscious boy.

Koji stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He saw a beautiful, concerned face. He smiled at the face. "You're beautiful."

Sora was surprised by this comment. "What?"

Koji squinted and saw Sora looking at him. His cheeks burned and he quickly looked away.

"Sorry." He apologised.

Sora was surprised he apologised.

"Where are we?" asked a third voice.

They looked and found Henry looking at them. Koji looked around. "My guess is that this is some sort of holding cell for us."

"But there's nothing here." Sora looked around.

"Would you risk looking around here?" Koji asked.

"It's too bright to see anything." Sora admitted.

"Exactly." Koji sighed.

* * *

><p>Suzie and Lopmon were still waiting outside.<p>

"They've been gone a while." Suzie said.

"But they'll be alright." Lopmon reminded her.

"Suzie!" called a voice from behind.

They turned around to see the digimon coming towards them. "What's wrong Terriermon?"

"The floor crumbled away and they fell through." He replied.

"What do we do?" asked Suzie.

"We have to save them." Lopmon replied.

Suzie nodded and walked to the church. She looked inside, seeing the hole in the floor. "Big." She commented. She looked down, not seeing the bottom. "How do we get down?"

"If Sora was here, I could digivolve and carry us down." Biyomon answered.

Suzie had an idea and turned to Lopmon. "Want to try digivolving?"

Lopmon nodded. "Help me Suzie."

Suzie looked through the cards she received from her brother. She found the one she was after. She swiped the card through her digivice. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

Pink lines surrounded Lopmon. "Lopmon digivolve to…Turuiemon!"

In Lopmon's place, stood a purple rabbit with Lopmon's three horns. She wore a yellow fighter suit with black shoes and a blue bandana around her neck. She now carried some blades for her weapons.

"Let's go." Turuiemon said, taking charge.

Lobomon picked up Suzie. "Don't worry."

Reaching the bottom, they found themselves in the catacombs. Lobomon put Suzie down. Suzie grabbed her digivice. Pressing a button, a map appeared. It showed one dot in the centre and another North-West from their position.

"This way." Suzie said, trying to prove she was brave.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is that we had to be put in here so that means there must be a door." Henry argued.<p>

"Well, which direction is it?" Koji spat back.

_'They argue worse than Tai and Matt!'_ Sora thought. "Be quiet." The boys looked at her. "Stop arguing. You both know that we have to work together. Maybe that's why KendoGarurumon put us here. To fight each other then he can just swoop in and destroy us."

Koji and Henry both knew Sora was right. "Sorry." they apologised.

"So then, do either of you have a map or compass?" Sora asked

Henry pulled out his digivice and pressed a button. A map appeared. "That's weird."

"What is?" Koji asked.

"This is saying that there's a digivice nearby besides us." Henry replied. "I told her to stay outside."

Koji shook his head. "Maybe the digimon asked her for help."

"How do we tell them we're in here?"

A howling sound filled the air. It seemed to be coming from every direction. "I'd say we'd better keep an eye out for KendoGarurumon." Sora warned.

Sound filled the void they were in. Screeching tyres. "Why are there tyres?" Henry asked.

"KendoGarurumon uses them to gain speed." Koji answered.

"A beast uses wheels?" asked Sora.

"Look at Tankmon." Henry pointed out.

Sora's mind flashed back to Machinedramon's city. She herself had to escape several Tankmon with TK, Izzy, Tai and Kari. They still gave her the creeps. They were basically tanks with heads and guns for hands. Sora presumed Henry had seen some Tankmon before. He had seen some. Just not in person.

A gust of wind flew past Sora. She spun around. Henry did the same as a screeching sound surrounded him. Koji closed his eyes and listened. Breathing deeply, he heard wheels getting closer.

* * *

><p>Suzie had been led to a door without handles. "This isn't right."<p>

"If your digivice has led us here Suzie, then the others are behind this door." Turuiemon convinced her.

Suzie nodded. "But where's the handle?"

Lobomon reached his right hand out. A symbol began to shine. It grew brighter as Lobomon's hand got closer. He touched the door and it disappeared. The light of the room poured out and filled the corridor, lighting it better than the sconces on the walls.

They rushed inside and saw some shadows. Biyomon glowed yellow as Terriermon became surrounded by green lines.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!"

They had digivolved to their champion forms. Birdramon was a large orange bird. Gargomon had Gatling guns in place of his fore-arms and a pair of loose fittings jeans.

"Henry!" Gargomon called.

"Sora!" Birdramon screamed.

"Over here!" they heard the reply.

They rushed to the sound of the voices as Gargomon was thrown across the room, landing at Henry's feet. He knelt down. "Gargomon, are you alright?"

"Momentai." Gargomon moaned.

Birdramon circled the group, like a vulture. But instead of waiting to attack, Birdramon was keeping them safe.

Suzie, Lobomon and Turuiemon made it to Henry. "Henry, are you alright?"

"Yes Suzie. But I told you to stay outside." He replied.

"We had to come in and see if you were ok." Turuiemon added.

Henry got out his digivice and an image of Turuiemon appeared. "Turuiemon, champion level. Data type. Attack, Gauntlet Claw."

"I'm the digivolved form of Lopmon." Turuiemon explained.

"Where's KendoGarurumon?" Lobomon asked.

"He's toying with us." Koji answered. "Henry, Suzie, get Sora out of here."

"I don't think so." Sora insisted. "I'm staying here."

Koji shook his head. "No you're not."

They argued back and forth. 'Yes you're going.' 'No I'm not.' Henry was getting bored with this. _'Will they just shut up and see what's there!' _

"Sora, please just get out of here." Koji pleaded.

Sora saw Koji's eyes begin to glisten. Then she realised. A red glow began to shine. She pulled out Mimi's gift. "But this is fake."

Henry looked at the scene. He pulled out a random card and noticed it was blue. He swiped the card though the slot in his digivice.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Gargomon digivolve to…Rapidmon!"

"Enough!" growled a voice.

Looking behind himself, Koji saw the glowing eyes of KendoGarurumon. Koji stared at his old friend.

"Why are you attacking us?" Koji asked.

"It is my order to destroy you." KendoGarurumon growled.

"Who's stupid idea is that?" Rapidmon asked.

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon called.

A white beam shot from KendoGarurumon's mouth and headed for Rapidmon. Rapidmon jumped to the side and fired his own attack. "Rapid Fire!" A missile fired from each arm. They hit KendoGarurumon, causing him pain.

Sora looked up at Garudamon. "Garudamon! You too!"

Garudamon pulled in her arms and legs. "Wing Blade!" She raised her arms and unleashed a fiery bird image. The fire passed KendoGarurumon.

Turuiemon jumped in the air. "Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon brought down her hands and hit KendoGarurumon straight in the back.

KendoGarurumon pushed himself up. Lobomon aimed his arm at KendoGarurumon. "Howling Laser!"

KendoGarurumon was left unconscious. Sora slowly approached. She knelt down and began to rub his head. "He seems ok now."

Koji shook his head. "I don't think it's going to be that easy." He knelt down beside her. "Be careful."

Sora looked at Koji. She couldn't help but notice his chiselled jaw and the colour of his eyes. _'What's going on with me? I'm Matt's girlfriend. I'm going out with Koji. MATT!'_

"Sora, are you alright?" Koji asked.

"Yes Koji. I'm fine." she blushed.

KendoGarurumon stirred. Koji pulled Sora away as KendoGarurumon stood up. Sora's homemade crest glowed again as she realised Koji was still holding her. KendoGarurumon looked at the light.

The light faded with KendoGarurumon's bright red eyes. He looked around. He saw Lobomon and Koji.

"How long?"

"A few months." Lobomon asked.

"The others?"

"Only the beast spirits are affected." Koji answered. "The human spirits are helping us bring you guys back to normal."

"Not only them." Sora smiled.

KendoGarurumon looked at Sora, who was now holding what could be described as a pink radish. "And you are?"

"My name is Sora." She answered. "This is Henry and Suzie."

"Thank you all." KendoGarurumon said.

Together, they retraced their steps and managed to get out of the church. They arrived at the train station just as the train arrived.

* * *

><p>Yet another beast has been tamed. three down, seven to go.<p> 


	17. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: GigaGaiamon

I know it seems this chapter should not have taken two days to complete but I struggled slightly with the environment slightly with the Earth Beast.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Except my versions of the purified spirits of Steel, Water, Earth and Wood.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Izzy, Takato and Kai arrived at a hedge-maze.<p>

"A hedge-maze?" Takato asked no-one in particular.

"Well, this is the only earth related stop there is." Izzy answered.

"So GigaGaiamon is here somewhere?" Kai asked.

"Most likely." Izzy said.

"So how do we find him?" Tentomon asked.

"I don't know." Izzy admitted.

"How about going through the maze?" Kai suggested, already walking to the entrance.

"Kai wait!" Izzy called, but to no avail.

"Sorry about him." Takato blushed. "Lately, he's been rushing into things."

"Sounds like Tai and Davis." Izzy muttered, walking into the maze.

The hedges rose far above the ground. Vines criss-crossed the roof, enough to stop anyone flying out and to let sunlight in.

Kai stopped at the first junction. He looked left and right. Both paths looked exactly the same, he turned around. "Which way?"

Izzy pulled out his computer. Pressing a few buttons, he pulled up a small image. "I don't know. I'm not getting a decent sized image." Izzy walked slowly in one direction. Refreshing the image revealed a small path where Izzy had been walking. "It looks like the only to find our way through this maze is to get lost."

"But if you get lost in a maze, it could be forever." Takato warned.

"You'll eventually find your way out Takato." Kai smiled. "Besides, Guilmon could just blast holes in the maze anyway."

"So you see, we even have a back-up plan." Izzy said, returning from the corner. "We go left. The right path is a dead-end."

Following Izzy's directions, they walked through the maze. There were a couple of wrong turns, as you would expect. Izzy forgot to refresh the image once-or-twice to show more of the maze.

Eventually, they found the only path out of the maze. Looking out, they saw a savannah. A few trees lined the path made of stone.

With no other choice, they followed the only road they had.

* * *

><p>Under the earth, the beast spirit of Earth was contemplating what to do to the children.<p>

"Maybe I should just bury them." He sighed. "What do you think?"

"Well, master." answered the servant Aruraumon, who resembled Palmon except where Palmon has a pink flower, Aruraumon has a blue one. "I believe that if we separate them, it could make them more vulnerable."

GigaGaiamon looked at his servant. "Very well. I appreciate your input."

Aruraumon bowed. "Thank you." she quickly left GigaGaiamon's sight.

"Maybe both ideas would be better." GigaGaiamon contemplated.

He walked down the tunnel he created and entered a room filled with several digimon. He looked around and saw the digimon he was after. He approached the drill-nosed digimon.

"Drimogemon, I require your assistance."

Drimogemon turned around and saw GigaGaiamon. "What do you require master?"

* * *

><p>The boys had decided to have a rest before continuing. With Izzy typing away on his computer, Kai and Takato to pass the time themselves.<p>

"So Kai, how are finding everything?" Takato asked. "Is this tougher than Gulfmon?"

"Poor Minami." Kai sighed. "She's still getting over that."

"Still?" Takato asked. "It's been a couple of months already."

"Takato, it's not that simple." Kai said. "It could take a lot more time still. It's not every day a V-Pet becomes Seasarmon and kills itself to protect you."

Takato nodded. "Yeah, I don't think we'd have got used to being without our digimon."

Kai smiled. "See what I mean." Takato nodded. "Hey, Rootmon. What is GigaGaiamon like anyway? You know, when he's not trying to destroy us."

Rootmon thought for a minute. "Well, he's sort of like me. Only in a beast form, so he's a little stronger. That's about it really."

"Really?" Tentomon asked, taking his attention away from Izzy.

"Well, since we're the same element, it makes sense that we're the same personality. Besides, the beast spirit is just another form for us human spirits."

"So it's just like Guilmon digivolving?" Takato asked.

"Yeah. If you want to look at it that way." Rootmon offered.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What is?" Takato asked.

"What's prodigious mean?" Kai whispered.

"It's what Izzy says when anything impresses him." Takato whispered back.

"I can get a map of this world by tracking where the other digivices have been." Izzy answered. Takato and Kai went behind Izzy.

Izzy began typing more computer code. "And now to refresh." Izzy hit the refresh button and the map grew larger.

"Wow!" Takato gasped. "Good going. I didn't realise you were this good."

Izzy smiled. "Yep, I'm good with a computer."

"I know it." Takato beamed. "I remember when you guiding Mimi and Tentomon through the ruins of the temple when Centarumon attacked you." Izzy just stared at Takato while he ranted. "Then there was the time when you combined both your computers to allow a portal for Gennai to come to the real world so he could give you some of Azulongmon's power."

Takato stopped for breath. Izzy blinked. "Who told you about those things?"

Takato realised he had said too much information. "Davis?" he asked.

Izzy hummed, thinking over the possibility. He let it drop knowing how much Davis could talk. Takato breathed a sigh of relief. Kai leant to Takato. "Nice save." He muttered.

A small noise filled the air. They looked around, not seeing anything. Rootmon looked down. "It's coming from below us."

The earth broke apart as a digimon rose up.

"It's Drimogemon!" Tentomon called.

"Not again." moaned Takato.

As Izzy grabbed his digivice, Takato swiped a card through his.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Guilmon digivolve to…Growlmon!"

The two champion digimon were taller than Drimogemon. There was no argument about that.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

The mixture of fire and electricity hit Drimogemon, leaving a few scorch marks. Drimogemon growled and quickly grabbed Kai and Rootmon and disappeared back underground.

"Kai!" screamed Takato.

Growlmon began to dig furiously, trying to get Kai back. Izzy began typing away on his computer. Kabuterimon set down beside.

Takato looked over and saw Izzy typing on his computer. "How can you be typing away when Kai is gone?"

Izzy looked up, then back at his computer. Takato was getting angry now. "You're unbelievable!" Izzy looked again at Takato. "I thought you'd changed when you grew up. But you're still the little boy who cares more about his computer than his friends!"

"But…" Izzy tried to explain.

"Don't bother." Takato interrupted. "No matter how you grow up, you'll always be interested in that computer than actual human beings! I'd say give up your curiosity but we both know how that turned out!"

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"Remember? Vademon tricked you into giving up your curiosity in his dimension! It caused Tentomon to de-digivolve all the way to Pabumon!"

Izzy smiled. "You certainly know a lot Takato."

"Well, I loved to watch the show." Takato relaxed. "I even got these goggles because of Tai. I wanted to be like my favourite TV character."

"So this show, tell me your favourite episode." Izzy pressed for more information, knowing Takato would keep talking.

"There's too many to pick. But I liked the episode where every digidestined united against MaloMyotismon's darkness and used their dreams to destroy him for good."

Izzy nodded. "There's just one thing wrong with that." Takato looked at Izzy. "We never told anyone about how MaloMyotismon was defeated. You're not just a digidestined. You're a digidestined from a universe where our lives are just a television show."

Takato just knelt there. Mouth slightly open.

* * *

><p>Kai opened his eyes, face to face with GigaGaiamon. He backed away slightly.<p>

"Dude, personal space." Kai stated. GigaGaiamon just stood there. Kai waved his hand his GigaGaiamon's eyes. "Hello, anyone home?"

Kai slowly walked away and found Rootmon unconscious. He shook him awake. "Rootmon, are you alright?" Rootmon noticed GigaGaiamon and jumped up. "Don't worry, he's just standing there. He hasn't moved."

Rootmon took hold of Kai's hand. "Come on. While he's resting."

Together, they began to sneak away but were stopped by a blue flower. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave."

"And if we do?" Kai asked.

The earth surrounded the flower. "Aruraumon ultra digivolve to…Piximon!"

Kai looked down at the floor. Seeing a small pink ball with wings and a stick was not what he expected. He blinked then started to laugh.

"Is that it?"

"Pit Bomb!" Piximon called, throwing a small metal ball with wings.

Rootmon pushed Kai out of the way as the attack hit him right in the back.

GigaGaiamon suddenly turned around. Seeing Kai on the floor, brought a sense of shock and anger.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I was stopping these prisoners from escaping." Piximon answered.

GigaGaiamon nodded. "Thank you Piximon." Piximon smiled. "Your services are no longer needed."

Piximon scowled. "You're not firing me."

GigaGaiamon glared at the smaller digimon. He simply turned to face Kai and Rootmon. He smiled slightly and looked back at Piximon.

"Are you saying you want to stay?" Piximon nodded. "Well, stay then. I'm leaving with these guys."

"What?" Rootmon asked.

"The reason I was staying still was that somehow, I gained a small link with Kai and managed to destroy the virus that had been controlling me."

"So you're with us?" Kai asked.

"Beast of earth, reporting for duty." GigaGaiamon laughed.

"So you're just leaving?" Piximon screamed. The three others looked at him. "I don't think so. Since I am now in charge, I say that you cannot leave."

GigaGaiamon looked to the ceiling. "Tectonic Shift." A small earthquake later and Piximon was stuck behind a wall of rock. "Climb on."

Kai and Rootmon did as instructed and GigaGaiamon took to the air with his leafy wings. Flying through the hole that had been created.

Reaching the outside, they were created by red and yellow lights.

"Growlmon digivolve to…"WarGrowlmon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

Kai jumped off. "Don't attack. He's on our side!"

"Not likely. Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon said.

The bolt of lightning hit close to GigaGaiamon. It was just a warning shot. GigaGaiamon flew into the air. "I swear I'm on your side!"

Izzy looked at the eyes. They were brown, not red. He looked at WarGrowlmon and MegaKabuterimon. "He's telling the truth. His eyes are brown." he called.

After studying the eyes also, the two ultimate's calmed down and reverted back to Guilmon and Motimon.

"Where are the others?" GigaGaiamon asked.

"At other places. We've split up to try to get you guys back on our side." Rootmon answered. "We thought it would be best going element against element."

The beast nodded and followed them to the already waiting GranLocomon express.

* * *

><p>So another chapter done and another beast back on the side of good. next chapter, see if Darkness can be conquered...<p> 


	18. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: JagerLoweemon

Sorry for the wait. To make it up to you all, I've posted two chapters. Have no fear, it still follows the Poll result.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Koichi, Kari, Ai and Mako and their digimon arrived at a dark section. Kari shivered. Koichi placed an arm around her to keep her warm.<p>

"So where is JagerLoweemon?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm not sure." Koichi replied.

"He has to be here somewhere." Impmon reasoned.

"But where?" Mako asked his partner.

"I don't know." Impmon sighed.

"What about that?" Ai asked, pointing to an old castle.

"It looks scary." Mako said, holding Impmon for security.

"Don't worry, I'll protect the both of you." Impmon smiled, hiding his own fear.

Together, they headed for the creepy castle. Koichi could tell that Kari was feeling uneasy. "Kari, are you ok?"

"I'm just a little uneasy around darkness and its powers." she confessed.

"So you're scared of me?" Loweemon asked.

This was an awkward question. "Not you personally, just what you represent."

Loweemon understood exactly what Kari meant. Koichi was a little offended but he at least knew where Kari was coming from. He remembered all too well being used for the powers of darkness.

"Impmon, how do you feel?" Ai asked.

"Well, I'm glad I get to be on an adventure with you both, but I know that it's dangerous." Impmon answered. "We're in JagerLoweemon's domain. You could get hurt."

"What's domain?" Mako asked.

"It means home. We're in JagerLoweemon's home." Impmon answered.

Reaching the castle, Gatomon stopped suddenly. "What's the matter?"

"I can't go in there Kari." Gatomon answered. "There's some kind of force field stopping me."

"So how are supposed to help Koichi?" asked Kari.

Gatomon shook her head. "I don't know."

"Loweemon?" Koichi asked.

"There is indeed a force field in place." He answered the unasked question. "It is designed to keep out any digimon but the dark types."

"Like you and me?" Impmon asked. Loweemon nodded.

"But you're not evil." Ai protested.

"But most Impmon's are mischievous." Impmon replied. "And we're classed as virus type."

"So what do we do?" Koichi asked.

Kari looked at the castle. "You guys go inside. Gatomon and I will keep guard."

"Are you sure?" Koichi asked.

Kari nodded. "I'm sure. Go get that guy." She smiled.

Reluctantly leaving Kari and Gatomon outside, the others entered the building.

Inside, it was filled with cobwebs and dust. It looked like your typical haunted house, complete with creepy shadows.

"Why does he have to be here?" Koichi asked.

"Warrior of darkness." Loweemon answered. "It just figures."

"So where would JoggerLowermon be?" Mako asked.

Ignoring the mispronunciation, Loweemon answered the question. "I think he'd most likely be at the darkest part of this place."

Mako began walking upstairs. "Where are you going?" Impmon asked.

"Well, it's a haunted house." Mako explained. "Everyone knows that the bad guy is always upstairs."

"You're not going alone." AI and Impmon agreed.

"We can't let them go on their own." Loweemon told Koichi.

"I know." Koichi nodded. "Wait for us!"

* * *

><p>Outside, Kari and Gatomon were becoming bored and worried for the others safety.<p>

"There has to be something we can do." Gatomon insisted.

"I don't think there is." Kari sighed.

"Well, what about my other armour forms?"

Kari looked at her partner. "I don't think they'll work Gatomon. The eggs are all for Data and Vaccine type digimon. Would Angewomon be able to break through?"

"I don't think so." Gatomon thought. "But it's worth a try. All those angel powers must be good for something." Kari activated her digivice. "Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

The female version of Angemon was flying in the spot. Instead of blue wrapping, Angewomon had a long pink ribbon around her arms and head. She had long flowing blonde hair instead of Angemon's orange hair. She looked at the front door and stretched her arms forward, touching her palms together. "Heaven's Charm!" she moved her arms to her side, still stretched.

A pink cross heading for the door. It stopped three feet from the door and bounced back towards its creator. Angewomon flew quickly to the side to avoid her attack. She raised her right arm and pointed her left arm at the door. "Celestial Arrow!"

An arrow of light was launched towards the door. At three feet from the door, the arrow turned around and headed back for Angewomon.

"That's not possible" Angewomon snapped. "Something's sending my attacks back!"

Kari looked at the door. She could see something that Angewomon could not. She smiled and walked slowly forward. "Don't be afraid."

Angewomon touched down to the ground. "Kari?"

She looked at the angel. "Can't you see him?"

"Kari, there's no-one there." Angewomon said, scared for her friend.

Kari slowly moved her arm forward. She felt her hand touch something. Colour immediately rushed to form a figure. "Who are you?"

It was a dark-blue digimon with tentacles for a body and legs. Two long arms stretched to the floor. Its head pattern made it look like it had several green eyes when in fact, it only had two. "My name is Keramon."

"Well, Keramon, why are you here?" Kari asked.

"I have to protect this place from any digimon who aren't dark or virus."

"So you're the one who's repelling my attacks?" Angewomon asked.

Keramon nodded. "It's not easy."

"Is JagerLoweemon in there?" Kari asked.

Keramon was shocked. "You're looking for JagerLoweemon?"

"We have to stop him and get him back on the side of good." Kari said.

"You'll never find your way through the house." Keramon warned. "JagerLoweemon has used the power of darkness to warp the house. If you go down one corridor and retrace your steps, you could end up in a bedroom when you're walking to the kitchen."

Kari looked at the building. "Then they could get lost. We have to go in."

"You'll never find your way through." Keramon sounded concerned.

"We have no choice." Kari said, starting to approach the front door.

Keramon jumped in front of Kari. "If you're that determined, then I'm going with you."

"What?" Angewomon asked.

"I know the way around the house." Keramon replied. "I'll show you the way."

Kari looked at Angewomon. "Well?"

"For now, I'll trust him." Angewomon smiled.

* * *

><p>Back in the mansion, the group had found that they were easily getting lost.<p>

"We've been this way before." Mako moaned.

"I don't get it." Impmon said confused. "I know we've seen this picture before."

"My guess is that JagerLoweemon is using the darkness to make us lose our way." Loweemon guessed.

"Ya think?" Impmon muttered. Ai suddenly screamed. "Ai, are you alright?"

She shook her head. "Something touched me."

"Could it be your imagination?" Koichi asked.

She shook her head. "No. Something touched me with something cold."

"Like a scythe?" moaned a voice without an owner.

They looked around. "Who said that?"

"Why, I did little boy." it replied.

"Show yourself you coward!" demanded Impmon.

"Very well." A floating digimon appeared.

It had a grey body and a red hood. Two blue eyes shone in the darkness of the hood.

"Phantomon." Koichi gasped.

"Use the digivice." Impmon told his tamers.

So together, they held up their digivice. Mako read the information given. "Phantomon, ultimate digimon. Virus type. Attack; Shadow Scythe."

Loweemon stood in front of Impmon. "Get them out of here."

Impmon shook his head. "You can't fight that thing alone."

Even though no-one could tell, Loweemon smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Impmon clenched his fists. Ai and Mako looked at each other and nodded. They took each other's hands and held their digivice in their free hand. "We're not leaving." Ai said. "Impmon, co get him."

"You can do it." Mako said determined.

Purple bars shot out of the digivice and surrounded Impmon. "Impmon digivolve to…IceDevimon!"

Impmon had changed to an angel-like digimon. He was a light-blue colour with red eyes and torn wings. He smiled. "Tundra Freeze!" he said, flapping his wings. A cold wind laced with shards of ice shot for Phantomon.

"Shadow Meteor!" Loweemon growled, unleashing his beam of dark energy.

Phantomon was forced to retreat. He slunk back into the shadows.

IceDevimon turned around. Koichi was shaking as the last IceDevimon he had encountered was not friendly.

He looked down at the youngest tamers. He smiled, showing his sharp teeth. Ai clung to her brother. Mako just stared at IceDevimon. "Ai, look."

Ai looked at IceDevimon as the red eyes changed to Impmon green. "Impmon?" she shakily asked.

"Sorry if I scared ya." IceDevimon sighed. "I know I'm not as cuddly."

Ai walked forward, looking at IceDevimon. IceDevimon smiled at Ai. Maybe it was the way he did it because Ai wrapped her arms around IceDevimon's thin leg.

"Ebony Blast!" called a voice, interrupting the moment.

IceDevimon grabbed Mako in his other hand and spun them behind him.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there." Keramon said.<p>

"I hope so." Angewomon said. "I'm getting confused."

"Hang in there Angewomon." Kari encouraged.

Getting closer to the source, voices began to sound.

"Don't you dare go near them!"

"Look out Loweemon!"

"Koichi, get down!"

Kari looked at Angewomon. "Come on, we have to hurry. Thanks Keramon." Kari called, rushing to the battle.

Kari had to duck to avoid a blast of energy. She looked ahead and saw Koichi, Ai and Mako huddled in a corner.

"Koichi, get them over here!" Kari called.

Koichi looked up and saw Kari. "Kari!" he grabbed Ai and Mako and ran to Kari. "How did you get in here?"

"We got past the guard." Kari smiled.

Angewomon joined the battle. "Heaven's Charm!" she raised her arms above her head.

A green light enveloped all the digimon. JagerLoweemon froze in his tracks. IceDevimon looked at his hands. "My power is growing."

"Mine too." Loweemon gasped.

Angewomon flew in between them. "Well don't just stand there like digimon on parade. Attack him while he's frozen! Celestial Arrow!"

"Tundra Freeze!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

The three attacks hit JagerLoweemon right on his head. He fell on the floor knowing he was beaten. He looked at Koichi and Loweemon.

"Why do you attack me in my home?" he asked.

"This isn't your home." Loweemon told him. "You belong with us. Please, snap out of it."

JagerLoweemon jumped behind the digimon and began to advance to the humans. "I think it's time for you to be destroyed."

"Ai, Mako!" IceDevimon called. "Where's a Blue Card when I need it?"

"Is this what you mean?" Mako asked.

"Hurry guys, swipe the card!" IceDevimon called.

Ai held the digivice as Mako swiped the card.

"IceDevimon digivolve to…SkullSatamon!"

SkullSatamon was just a red-brown skeleton with a black ball in his ribcage. A new addition was a staff that appeared. SkullSatamon jumped in front of the humans. "Bone Blaster!"

A bolt of energy was fired from his staff. JagerLoweemon ducked but the blast hit something on JagerLoweemon's back.

A pink creature fell off stood up. One giant eyeball looked at everyone.

"Gross." Angewomon commented.

"Dark Master!" JagerLoweemon called.

The red gems on his body glowed as he was shrouded by darkness. JagerLoweemon jumped towards the creature. Screaming in pain, the pink entity was destroyed. He turned around to face the group.

"I was the only able to resist the corruption, so they had to use a Parasimon to control me." JagerLoweemon told them.

"Who tried to control you?" Kari asked.

"In this world, they are called the Dark Quintet." JagerLoweemon replied. "Each one commands two of us beasts."

"Tell us about them later, right now we need to get out." Koichi said.

"Keramon!" Kari called.

Out of the shadows, Keramon appeared. "You called?"

"Can you show us out please?" she asked.

"Come on." He smiled. "You're lucky I was just staying close by." Mako walked to Keramon and hugged him. "What was that for?"

Mako whispered his reply. "For the Blue Card."

* * *

><p>So it was Keramon who gave them the Blue card. Oh well, Hydrowomon has her battle next.<p> 


	19. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: Hydrowomon

Hi Guys, here is the Hydrowomon's Chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Except for the Purified Versions of the spirits of Water.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Seeing GranLocomon leave with her brother made Jun feel nervous. She felt an arm on her shoulder. Following the arm to its owner, she saw Matt smiling back at her.<p>

"Don't worry, Davis will be fine." He reassured her. "He's got Veemon and everyone else to look out for him."

"Yeah, besides, we're here." Kazu smiled.

"You can count on it." added Nimuemon.

"Right, let's go get the beast." Jun said, taking charge.

Matt just stared at her. "Are you sure you're Jun Motomiya?"

She turned around. "Very funny Matt."

She walked off the platform and found herself standing in a thin layer of water. She took in her surroundings. A beach at least a mile long, waves crashing against the cliffs that lined the edge.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Jun gasped with amazement.

"Yeah." Kazu agreed.

Matt walked to the beach and looked about. Gabumon just walked by Matt's side just in case he was needed. Nimuemon walked to the water's edge. Jun began to question Nimuemon and why she was concerned about Jun.

Jun walked to her. "Nimuemon, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you watching out for me?"

"Well, you know how Takuya has Agunimon?"

Jun nodded. "Yeah."

Nimuemon turned her head. "Well, that's what you are to me."

"You mean, I'm a warrior?"

"Not yet. The other spirits and I have decided that we shall join with you when we have the beast spirits back on the side of good."

"Well, we'll have to wait until then." Jun smiled back. "So, what's the deal with Hydrowomon?"

"I don't know." Nimuemon sighed. "We were fine for a few years until this happened." She flicked her arms to signify their current situation. "The beasts just suddenly started to attack us and we were sent here."

Matt heard the conversation. "So where do we start looking?" he interrupted.

Nimuemon faced Matt. "Well, she's the beast spirit of water, so any place where water is I expect."

Kazu looked around and noticed a cave. "Hey, how about we try the cave?"

The others joined him and they began to enter the cave. The walls glistened with moisture reflecting light. Small stalactites hung from the cave roof. Nimuemon led the way with Jun following behind, with Matt covering the back.

"This place sure is creepy." whispered Jun.

Kazu thought the exact same thing but didn't want to admit he was scared. Gabumon was nervous in case any water dropped onto his fur.

"Hey Nimuemon, any idea if Hydrowomon could be in this cave somewhere?" Matt asked.

"Honestly, no." Nimuemon replied. Kazu and Matt groaned. "But by now, each of the beasts would have each made a stronghold, it's just a matter of where they've hidden the entrance."

"And if we find the entrance?" asked Kazu.

"Then we storm the place." Nimuemon stated.

Jun was wide-eyed. "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, we'd be better off trying to sneak in." Matt added.

"I don't think so." teased a voice. Jolting around, they saw four small brown creatures with black spikes on their backs.

"Gizamon!" called Matt.

Guardromon stood protectively in front of Kazu. Guardromon pointed his arms at the Gizamon. "Guardian Barrage!" he called before releasing the missiles at the Gizamon. Three of the Gizamon ran away. The remaining Gizamon eyed up the group.

"Spiral Saw!" it called, curling up and spinning extremely fast.

Everyone managed to dodge the attack. "You missed!" teased Kazu.

Gizamon landed and faced the group. It smirked. "Wasn't aiming at you."

They looked around and saw Gizamon had managed to carve through the floor around their feet. It crumbled away and everyone fell through.

Darkness slowly faded as Jun opened her eyes. She found herself back on the beach. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed the unconscious form of Nimuemon, Guardromon and Matt nearby. She scrambled over.

"Matt, wake up." She pleaded, gently shaking Matt.

With no luck, she moved over to Nimuemon. "Please, someone wake up."

"Jun?" Jun turned around to see Guardromon slowly pushing himself up.

"Guardromon? Are you okay?"

"I think so." Guardromon moaned. "Where's Kazu?"

"I don't know." Jun told him. "I just woke up and found the three of you."

"What happened?" Matt moaned, gaining consciousness.

Jun turned around. "We fell and wound up on the beach somehow. And as far as I can tell, something took Kazu and Gabumon for some reason."

Matt stood up. "Right then, let's go back to that cave and get that Gizamon to spill."

Jun grabbed Matt's arm. "Hold it Matt, you can't do anything without Gabumon to protect you and Guardromon can't do a thing without Kazu."

Matt sighed and took a deep breath. "Right, we need a plan."

Jun looked at Nimuemon. "First, we need to find a way to wake Nimuemon."

After a minute of thinking, a large wave crashed onto the beach. A small spray of water covered Nimuemon. She moved slightly.

Jun smiled. "That's it. Matt, give me a hand."

Matt came to Jun's side and followed her lead of pushing Nimuemon to the water. The current pulled her out.

"Jun, what have we done?"

"We put the warrior of water in her element." She smiled.

Fountains of water erupted. Matt and Jun backed away. One fountain shrunk as it approached the beach. Jun smiled as she recognised a figure on the water. "Nimuemon! You're okay!"

Nimuemon jumped onto the beach. "Well of course I am. That was a smart idea."

"Now that everyone's awake, I suggest we go back into the cave now." Matt insisted.

With everyone in agreement, they headed back to the cave, but found its entrance blocked.

"Stand back, let me try." Nimuemon offered. She held her arms out and aimed them at the entrance. "Bubble Barrage!" Several bubbles erupted and destroyed the rocks. "Childs play."

Going into the cave once again, they found that where the hole was carved, there was nothing. No sign that Gizamon even carved a hole. With no other option, they travelled further on.

It seemed to go on for miles. "Are we at the end yet?" asked Matt.

"I can't tell." Nimuemon strained. "There's no sign of it ending."

"Well I have a good question." Jun inputted. "If we're deep in the cave, where is the light coming from? There are no sources nearby."

"There must be a light further in." presumed Matt. "I just hope Gabumon is alright."

* * *

><p>Gabumon was awoken by a sharp pain. He opened his eyes to find himself chained to a wall being poked by a metal pole. He found that two Divermon were poking him with his harpoon.<p>

"Hey leave him alone!" called a voice.

Gabumon looked across the room and saw Kazu also chained up against a wall. "Kazu! Are you alright?"

"They could have better room service." He joked.

"Silence." snapped a Divermon.

"What are we doing here?" Kazu demanded.

"The Mistress requested it." The other answered. "She wanted a digidestined and its digimon."

Kazu and Gabumon exchanged a knowing glance. "Well, are you sure you got the right pair?" Gabumon asked.

The Divermon looked at each other. "Yes, of course we are."

Kazu smirked. "Well, you goofed big time. Gabumon isn't my digimon. Guardromon is."

"And the blonde person is my partner." Gabumon snickered.

"I told you to bring both!" one Divermon shouted.

"Then both digimon would have digivolved and we'd have no chance." The other argued.

Gabumon took this opportunity. "Kazu, watch out. Blue Blaster!" A blue stream of fire shot from his mouth and hit the chains holding Kazu.

Kazu landed on the floor. The Divermon spun around. "Striking Fish!"

They aimed their harpoons at Kazu. Shooting at an incredible speed. Kazu found it a wonder that he was able to dodge the attacks. He ran around the cave to Gabumon's side.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out." Kazu reassured.

Gabumon kicked Kazu aside just as a harpoon came and accidentally broke a chain. Gabumon gathered his strength and found he couldn't break the chain. He fired another 'Blue Blaster' and broke the final chain.

Kazu sat up as a Divermon aimed his harpoon right at Kazu's head. "You'll pay for that."

Kazu was paralysed with fear. "Gabumon, help."

Gabumon was knocked out against a wall. There was nothing Kazu could do. A small beeping attracted Kazu's attention. He looked at the only escape route and saw a yellow light. A small smile crept onto his face.

"You're in for it now." He sneered.

Gabumon began to glow in a yellow light. "Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

Where Gabumon stood, there was now a huge white and blue wolf. "Get on Kazu!" it growled.

Kazu nodded and immediately jumped on. Garurumon jumped over the Divermon and turned to face them.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon called.

A blue beam shot from Garurumon's mouth and hit the Divermon, pushing them with force into the wall. They pushed themselves up and aimed their harpoons.

"Watch out Garurumon!" warned Kazu.

"Grenade Destroyer!"

Several bullets hit the Divermon's harpoons, throwing off their aim. Kazu looked at the source, happy to see the brown robot and the blonde boy standing beside him.

"Guardromon, Matt, boy are we glad to see you!" Kazu called.

"Get over here now!" called Matt.

Kazu looked down at Garurumon. "You heard him."

Garurumon jumped the small distance to join Matt. "Sorry Guardromon, I don't think I'm strong enough to carry you."

"Don't worry." Guardromon said. He turned down the tunnel and began to run away.

Matt jumped on Garurumon's back and they followed Guardromon out. "Garurumon, when did you digivolve?"

"About a minute ago."

"Where are Jun and Nimuemon?" asked Kazu.

"Just a little further on." Matt smiled.

* * *

><p>Jun was getting a little restless. "Where are they? Shouldn't they be back by now?"<p>

"They'll be as long as it takes Jun." Nimuemon answered.

Jun looked at Nimuemon. "Isn't there any way to know how they're getting along?"

Nimuemon shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't think there is."

Jun sat down at the crossroads in the cave. A small gurgling began to fill the cave. She looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"No. What was it?" asked Nimuemon.

"A weird gurgling sound." Jun replied.

The sound grew louder. Nimuemon looked around. "I think I hear it now."

"Where is it coming from?"

Nimuemon walked around the cave, taking a few steps down each pathway. She found that the sound was coming from the entrance. Jun stood beside Nimuemon. "Any idea what's making the noise?"

Nimuemon stepped back. "Jun, come on. We're getting out of here."

Jun followed Nimuemon as they ran away. "Nimuemon, what is it?"

"Numemon and Geremon. Trust me, you don't want to face them." Nimuemon warned.

Jun decided to listen to her digimon companion and not ask further questions. They reached a moderate sized room with only a pool of water at the centre. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we may at the entrance to Hydrowomon's Fortress." Nimuemon guessed.

Jun walked to the pool of water. She gazed into it and clearly saw her own reflection. Behind her reflection, something came into focus. It looked like a face with dark blue hair. Jun was mesmerised. She reached her hand to the face as a webbed hand grabbed her and tried to pull her under. "Nimuemon, help me!" she screamed.

Nimuemon ran to Jun and grabbed her free arm. She tried her pull her to safety but was losing the battle. She let go with one of her hands and aimed it at the webbed hand. "Bubble Barrage!" Her bubbles hit the hand but had no effect.

Nimuemon felt her grip begin to loosen. "Jun, I'm slipping."

Jun smiled at her. "It's ok. Just find the others and bring them here."

Nimuemon didn't want to let go, but she felt Jun slip away, inch by inch.

Nimuemon slipped back, letting Jun go and be pulled underneath the water. Nimuemon looked at the pool. She couldn't believe it. Jun was here one minute and gone the next. She heard heavy footsteps behind her.

She looked around, ready to fight. She relaxed when she saw Guardromon, followed by Garurumon.

Matt and Kazu jumped off Garurumon. "Where's Jun?"

Nimuemon pointed to the water. "Something pulled her in the water."

Matt ran to the water and looked at it. "It doesn't _look_ like it can be swam in. There's a definite bottom but I can't tell how far down it goes."

Nimuemon gulped and jumped in the water. The four onlookers couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What is she doing?" asked a stunned Kazu.

"I think she's seeing how far down it is before it hits the bottom." Guardromon guessed.

Nimuemon emerged from the water. "It's not that far to the bottom. There's a cave that stretches about ten metres then you can get out of the water again."

"That doesn't sound bad." Kazu thought.

"What about me?" Guardromon asked. "If I try swimming, I could rust up."

Kazu turned to face his companion. "Couldn't you just degenerate to Kapurimon?"

Kazu began to look through a deck of cards. He smiled and pulled one out. He pulled the card through a slot on his digivice. "Digi-Modify! Power Loss Activate!"

Guardromon glowed yellow and shrunk down, losing his arms and legs in the process. He had degenerated to Kapurimon. Garurumon glowed yellow and degenerated to Gabumon.

"Let's go rescue Jun." Matt said, taking command.

* * *

><p>Jun opened her eyes and found herself in a throne room. She looked around and saw Hydrowomon sat on the throne.<p>

"Hydrowomon! What's going on?"

"I brought you here to rule with me."

Jun smiled. "That's nice but doesn't a queen need a king, not a princess?"

"I rule alone. I brought you here to be my heir."

"What if I don't want to?" asked Jun.

Hydrowomon raised her trident. A short wave crashing sound was heard. A large blue monster emerged from a cave next to the throne. It had a tentacle for one arm, a pair of red wings and a trident of its own in its other hand. "Then, dear Jun Motomiya, I have no choice but to feed you to Dragomon."

"How did you know my surname was Motomiya?"

Hydrowomon gasped. Jun noticed her eyes change from the bright red eyes to crystal blue eyes then back again. "Enough. Dragomon, go get your dinner!"

Dragomon looked at Jun. He slowly stepped toward Jun. He growled as he walked along. Jun closed her eyes, feeling Dragomon's tentacle wrap itself around her. Her feet slowly left the ground. She could feel Dragomon's breath as she was brought closer to his mouth. She tensed as she felt slight moisture on her hands.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Grenade Destroyer!"

"Bubble Barrage!"

Jun opened her eyes and saw Nimuemon standing with Matt, Kazu, a robot and a big white wolf.

"Can someone please get me off this thing?" Jun screamed.

Matt jumped onto Garurumon. "Come on Garurumon, let's go help our friend." Matt felt a sharp pain in his heart. He pulled out the crest Mimi had made for him as a blue light shone. Matt rolled off Garurumon as his digivice glowed. "It can't be. The Crest of Friendship. But it's not real."

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

In Garurumon's place stood what was best described as a 'Punk Garurumon'. He wore a pair of jeans with spikes on the right knee cap as well as there being a tear on the right hand side of the jeans. A skull and crossbones pattern adorned the left leg. A brass-knuckle was sported on the left hand with a green sleeve.

He growled lowly. "Ok you slime ball. Let her go!"

Dragomon growled. "Make me."

WereGarurumon jumped up. He landed on Dragomon's shoulder and began to punch his larger foe. His tentacle began to loosen around Jun.

"Hey careful! I'm slipping!" Jun shouted.

"Just a little longer Jun!" WereGarurumon promised.

Jun could feel herself dropping even faster now. "I'm going to drop."

WereGarurumon front-flipped over Dragomon's head and grabbed Jun securely. He jumped with his powerful legs and landed by Matt and Kazu.

Jun looked around. Once she knew she was safe, she let out the breath she was holding.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon." Kazu answered.

"Let's hope they can put up a good fight." Jun wished.

Dragomon swung his tentacle and smashed WereGarurumon into the cave wall. He used his arm to grab Guardromon and throw him close to Hydrowomon.

"Hey, watch it you overgrown squid! You almost hit me!" Hydrowomon screamed.

Dragomon spun around and glared at Hydrowomon. "So what if I did?" What Dragomon said confused everyone.

"I rule this place. You serve me." Hydrowomon demanded.

Dragomon flung his arm and Hydrowomon smashed into the floor nearby Jun. Jun knelt down to help. "Are you ok?"

Hydrowomon pushed herself up and Jun away. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"But you need help." Jun protested.

Hydrowomon was about to reply when Dragomon roared. "I am now the ruler of this area. Be gone intruders."

Hydrowomon pointed her trident at Dragomon. "I will not be denied my throne by a piece of sushi with a bad attitude."

Nimuemon stood by Jun and Hydrowomon. "It isn't your throne. You aren't destined to rule an area. You are destined to fight alongside us as the beast warrior of water."

Hydrowomon's red eyes faded yet again to reveal crystal blue eyes. She shook her head and took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In a cave by a beach." replied Nimuemon.

"Hydrowomon?" asked Matt, cautiously.

"It's ok. I'm back to my senses now." She reassured. A low growl drew Hydrowomon's attention back to Dragomon. "I suggest we get out of here. Now!"

Dragomon looked at the group. "For releasing the control on Hydrowomon, I grant you safe passage out of my domain."

They did not need to be told twice. They turned to run away but found that there several tunnels. Matt turned around to see Dragomon pointing towards one tunnel.

"Thank you." he said, leading the group away.

When they were out of sight, Dragomon sighed and sat in the throne. He felt a cold wind. He looked around and his eyes laid upon a shadow.

"Master, the control has weakened. She is back with the warrior of water." Dragomon started to tremble. "No please. I haven't done anything wrong." Dragomon's scream filled the air as he was reduced to nothing.

On the beach, the digidestined group had just exited the cave.

"We're finally out of that cave." Jun smiled.

"Tell me about it." Matt said in his calm tone.

"And I can't believe we got Hydrowomon back on our side." Kazu enthused.

Nimuemon looked at Hydrowomon. "Are you sure you're alright now?"

"Yes Nimuemon, I am fine now." Hydrowomon answered. "Whatever was trying to control me lost its control. I think the girl had something to do with it." Hydrowomon looked at Jun. She could see something in her but could not place it. "What is it about her that I'm sensing?"

"I believe she is meant to wield our power." Nimuemon replied.

Hydrowomon nodded as they walked along the beach, back to the train station.

* * *

><p>More than half of the Beast Spirits are on the side of good now. They're really winning.<p> 


	20. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: Zephyrmon

Hi Guys, Sorry for the long time with no updates. But here is 'Zephyrmon'.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Zoe, Tai and Ryo arrived at their destination. The base of a mountain. A wind blew around them.<p>

"Zephyrmon's here." Zoe said.

"Because of a little wind?" Ryo asked.

Zoe pointed to the sky. "No, she's here!"

Tai and Ryo looked up. They saw the figure of Zephyrmon flying towards them.

Tai looked at Agumon. "Ready?"

Agumon nodded. "Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

Agumon changed from the waist high orange dinosaur to a giant dinosaur with a brown helmet.

"Get ready Cyberdramon." Ryo said.

Cyberdramon growled a response.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon called.

A pink wind hit Greymon, knocking him to the ground. Kazemon and Cyberdramon flew aside to avoid the attack.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon called, releasing her own wind attack.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon hurled his own attack at Zephyrmon.

Zephyrmon expertly dodged the attacks. Her hands and feet became surrounded by a red light. "Plasma Pods!"

Zephyrmon raced towards Cyberdramon. She brought her arms and legs into her body. She was too fast for Cyberdramon and he was hit by the attack.

Cyberdramon hit the ground and changed to a smaller purple dinosaur-like creature. Ryo ran to the creature. "Monodramon, are you ok?"

Monodramon opened his eyes. "I'm fine, Ryo."

"Greymon, get up!" Tai called.

Ryo looked around to see Tai close to Greymon. "Tai, get away!"

Ryo let go of Monodramon and ran to Tai. Zoe looked around and ran towards the boys. "Guys, move out of the way!"

Zephyrmon used her 'Plasma Pods' attack again on some rocks nearby. This caused a slight dust cloud. Enough to block the view of the digimon.

A few screams later and the dust settled. Kazemon looked around. "Zoe? Where are you?"

Monodramon stood up. "Ryo's gone too."

"Tai's disappeared." Greymon added.

"Can you see anything?" Kazemon asked.

"No. There's no sign of them anywhere." Greymon replied before de-digivolving back into Agumon.

"Well, they have to be somewhere." Monodramon insisted.

"Zephyrmon must have took them to her hideout."

"And where would that be?" Agumon asked.

Kazemon shook her head. "I'm not sure."

* * *

><p>A throbbing pain from his head woke him from his unconscious state. A red liquid lightly coated his fingers.<p>

"You're bleeding." said a concerned voice.

He looked around. "Zoe?"

"Yes. It's me." She replied.

"What happened?"

"Zephyrmon blasted some rocks and one hit you on the head." Zoe explained. She ripped the bottom of her dress for some cloth. She carefully patted his head. "I don't think I'll be able to stop the bleeding."

"It's alright." He replied, a slight smile on his face. "At least someone's with me."

"Shush, don't talk like that." Zoe instructed. "You're going to be fine."

"I don't think so." He replied. "I only wish I had…" he coughed when he said the name of his digimon, "…here with me."

"I told you not to talk like that." Zoe replied.

* * *

><p>"Mistress!" called a giant chicken.<p>

Zephyrmon entered the room. "What is it Akatorimon?"

"I believe that our attempt to get the children has severely damaged one of them."

"What do you mean?" Zephyrmon questioned.

"The male is bleeding." Akatorimon informed her.

"Impossible." Zephyrmon responded.

"The only possible explanation is when you created your dust cloud, a rock must have hit his head." Akatorimon explained.

"I didn't want any of them harmed." Zephyrmon moaned. "The boss will not be happy."

"Mistress, if I may, who is your boss?" Akatorimon asked.

Zephyrmon looked at her minion. "As much as I would like to tell you, I'm afraid I can't." Zephyrmon shuddered as she thought of her boss.

"Very well. I shall drop the subject." Akatorimon said.

"Thank you." Zephyrmon nodded. "Where is our medic?"

"On a scouting mission." Akatorimon replied. "Right now, there are only just us two and the prisoner."

"Well, I guess that we'll have to patch up the boy." Zephyrmon concluded.

* * *

><p>Kazemon led her two rookie companions up the mountain. "It should only be a little further."<p>

"What should?" Agumon asked.

"I'm not sure." Kazemon replied. "Monodramon, what are you doing?"

"There's red clay around here." He replied. "There's a trail that stops at this wall."

Kazemon looked down and picked up the 'clay'. Rubbing it between her fingers, she realised "This is blood. We have to hurry."

* * *

><p>Zoe shook her companion, "Come on. Stay awake."<p>

"But Zoe, I'm getting sleepy." He moaned. "Let me sleep."

Footsteps approached. Zoe turned her head and saw her other companion walking towards them. "How is he?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Getting sleepy. We need a doctor."

"I hope we get out of here soon." The other boy said. "I heard that one of his group is a doctor."

"Of all the digidestined here, one of us is bound to be a doctor Ryo. I hope." Zoe said, looking at Tai's face as he tried once again to close his eyes.

Ryo looked down the small tunnel as he heard voices. "Someone's coming."

Zoe held Tai close. Ryo stood in front of the two. Zephyrmon and Akatorimon approached.

"Bring me the boy." Zephyrmon demanded.

"I don't think so." Zoe snapped. "You've hurt him pretty bad and now you want me to hand him over? You must be crazy!"

Zephyrmon shook her head. "Look, I want to try to save him. It is in my best interest to make sure no-one dies."

"So why hit him on the head?" Ryo asked.

"That was an accident." Akatorimon insisted. "The mistress only intended to kidnap, not to harm."

"Great job." Zoe muttered. "Besides, even if you know some first-aid, you would have only learnt knowledge from when I was twelve."

"That is true." Zephyrmon admitted. "All I know is just what you've already done."

"Don't you have any doctors?" Ryo asked.

Zephyrmon shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But come with me, my lair has some medical supplies."

With no other choice, they had to follow Zephyrmon.

* * *

><p>"I wish I was still Cyberdramon." Monodramon complained.<p>

"Well, you're not." Agumon snapped. "So just let it drop."

"Agumon, what's wrong?" Kazemon asked.

"I'm not sure." Agumon realised. "I just snapped."

"Why would that happen?" Monodramon asked.

"Beats me." Agumon replied.

Five minutes of walking led them to a dead end on the mountain. Kazemon put her hands on her hips. "Well, this is annoying."

The rock face began to crumble and move. Kazemon ushered the two dinosaur digimon behind a boulder.

Zephyrmon walked out. "Just a little further kids."

Kazemon saw Zoe by Zephyrmon. Ryo was holding Tai up. Agumon jumped out. "Tai, are you ok?"

Zephyrmon spun around. "What are you doing here?"

Ryo made a grab for his digivice. Then he realised something. "Zoe, can you get Tai? I won't be able to help otherwise."

Zoe ran to get Tai. Ryo quickly grabbed a card. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

"Monodramon digivolve to…Airdramon!"

Monodramon had digivolved to his champion form. A large blue serpentine creature with torn, red wings with a skull head-plate.

Zephyrmon flew into the air. "I can still defeat you. Hurricane Gale!"

Zephyrmon's attack sailed around Airdramon. "Spinning Needle!"

Hairs from the collar of Airdramon became sharp like needles and hit Zephyrmon.

"Mistress!" Akatorimon called.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon called, unleashing her attack behind Akatorimon.

Akatorimon was pushed into the mountain. Akatorimon was suddenly surrounded with a flurry of white feathers. The feathers fell to the ground, showing a red and yellow penguin-looking digimon with a green beak.

"Muchomon?!" Ryo exclaimed.

Muchomon looked at his wings. He quickly ran away.

"Get back here!" Zephyrmon called.

Muchomon turned around. "Forget it lady, thanks for the power but I'm not getting myself killed for a rotten egg!" Muchomon disappeared down the mountain.

"How did he know about him?" Zephyrmon asked herself. "I wouldn't tell him about my master."

Tai moaned in Zoe's arms. His digivice began to glow. "Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Now we're talking." Greymon growled. "Nova Blast!"

Greymon unleashed the giant fireball from his mouth. Tai opened his eyes and looked around. His vision blurry, but to him, it was clear enough to know they were in trouble.

"Tai, don't move." Zoe told him. "You're in no condition to move."

"I have to do something." Tai breathed. "I can't let us lose."

Greymon turned around. "Tai, listen to…Argh!"

"Greymon!" Tai called, pushing himself out of Zoe's arms. Tai limped to his digimon. "Are you hurt?"

"He will be." Zephyrmon said venomously. "Plasma Pods!"

Zephyrmon headed to Tai. Tai glared at the oncoming digimon. He felt something warm against his chest.

"Greymon, digivolve!" Tai shouted.

Greymon was surprised by Tai's outburst but felt a rush of energy. "Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

Tai smiled when he saw MetalGreymon. "Go get her big guy."

Zephyrmon was intercepted by a metal claw. She bounced off harshly. "What happened?"

"Hello there." MetalGreymon said, smugly.

Ryo pulled out a blue card and swiped it. "Digi-Modify! Matrix-Digivolution Activate!"

"Airdramon digivolve to…Cyberdramon."

Ryo smiled. "We're going to win."

Cyberdramon flew around Zephyrmon and kicked her in her back. She fell to MetalGreymon who used his metal claw to get Zephyrmon to the ground.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon unleashed her attack to knock Zephyrmon into the wall.

Cyberdramon flew in front of her. "Desolation Claw!" his attack weakened Zephyrmon to the point where she was gasping for air.

"I will not be defeated." She said, wiping blood from her cheek.

"Think again!" MetalGreymon defied. "Giga Blaster!"

The metal plate on MetalGreymon's chest opened up and two missiles erupted out. The missiles hit the rock above Zephyrmon. The resulting explosion caused boulders to fall and bury Zephyrmon.

"Zephyrmon!" called Zoe and Kazemon.

Zoe began to pull some of the rocks away.

Tai fell to his knees as MetalGreymon de-digivolved to Koromon, a pink head with long ears and red eyes.

Ryo and Cyberdramon got to Tai. "Dude, don't over-exert yourself."

"Zoe!" Kazemon called, pushing Zoe aside.

Ryo turned around. Zephyrmon had pinned Kazemon to what remained of the rock-wall. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you're a legendary warrior." Kazemon strained. "A force for good."

Tai looked at the digivice in his hand. "It's worked before…" he held his arm out as best he could, aiming his digivice at Zephyrmon.

A yellow light came from his digivice and surrounded Zephyrmon. She began to shiver, her grip loosening on Kazemon, who took the opportunity to get away and stand by Zoe's side.

Zephyrmon became as black as a shadow. The black light began to bubble away. As the last black blob left Zephyrmon, Tai let his arm drop.

Zephyrmon turned around. Her eyes fell upon Tai. She took one step forward. "I'm sorry."

"Zephyrmon?" Zoe asked.

Zephyrmon looked at the blonde-haired girl. "Zoe. It's been a long time."

"Four years for me." Zoe added. "Now help us get Tai to the train station at the base of the mountain."

"It's the least I can do." Zephyrmon nodded.

"Will he be alright?" Koromon asked from Zoe's arms.

"I hope so Koromon." Zoe admitted. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys. Also, to those Tai-fans out there, I'm sorry. I wanted one of them to be hurt like that but it wasn't until the moment of Ryo walking down the tunnel that I decided for Tai to be hurt.<p> 


End file.
